


The Peach Demon

by Demonwolf88



Category: James and the Giant Peach - Roald Dahl
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwolf88/pseuds/Demonwolf88
Summary: Rin Kurosaki is many things. Sixteen, headstrong, half human, half bat demon, and half sister to a boy named James Henry Trotter. After the death of her mother and step-father, Rin is determined that her little brother have a good life. But between cruel aunts, a giant peach, and her own destructive instincts, she may not be able to do it alone.





	1. A Sister and a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the plot of the 1996 movie, in case you're wondering.

_Start at the beginning, right? Got 16 years? I doubt it, but, for better or worse, that was when my life began. Still, I think the beginning you’re looking for occurred on my younger brother’s 6th birthday._  
~

Rin never slept lying down. As long as she could remember, she had slept sitting up on her bed and then, as she got older, leaning against one of her bedroom walls. She always felt vulnerable sleeping flat on her back, throat exposed to the world. Of course, the world was more than happy to keep its distance from the nearly-grown half-demon, but there was always an exception to the rule.

One of those exceptions cracked open the door of her bedroom now. Rin’s pointed ears twitched at the sound, rousing her from her light slumber, but she continued to feign being asleep. This did not deter her early-morning visitor, but then Rin had not expected it to.

“Rin.” Rin shifted her body, making her folded wings rustle. She half-opened her amber eyes and peered at her younger half-brother. James, today six years old, was already up and dressed, his light brown hair brushed and his face wreathed in an eager smile.

“ _Ohaio_ , James-chan,” Rin muttered, closing her eyes again. 

“Rin!” James knelt down next to his sister and grabbed her hand. “Come on, Rin. You promised!” 

“I did?” Rin kept her eyes closed. “I thought I promised to take you flying on your birthday.”

“It is my birthday,” James insisted. Rin yawned.

“No, your birthday’s next week.” James giggled, still holding onto Rin’s clawed hand.

“No, it’s today!” Rin opened one eye to stare at James.

“It is?”

“Yes.” 

In one deft movement, Rin unfurled her wings and pulled James to her, wrapping the two siblings in the leathery appendages.

“As if I’d forget that! Happy Birthday, James!”

“Thanks, Rin!” The half-demon set James back down and stood up. Stretching her arms (and by extension, her wings), Rin glanced out her bedroom window. Outside, the seashore was bathed in early morning sunlight, giving the beach a warm glow. The white sand still bore marks from the receding tide and the sea was as smooth as glass. Little white waves whispered over the shore and a few seagulls were hopping about, searching for breakfast.

“What time is it?” Rin asked.

“7:15.”

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” James shook his head.

“I love flying with you. And Mum said she’s okay with you taking me over the ocean now.”

“Fair enough.” Rin crouched down and held her arms out. “Let’s go, then.”

James trotted over and grasped his sister’s shoulders. Rin felt her brother settle onto her back, his knees lightly squeezing her sides. The half-demon placed her hands on her windowsill, prepared to take off.

“Watch your head and hold on.” With a limber leap, Rin jumped through the window and spread her wings. The appendages, firmly attached under her arms and against the sides of her torso, spread fully and caught the air currents. A moment later, both Rin and James gliding over the sparking blue waters. 

“A good day for flying!” Rin called. “The weather must’ve known it was your birthday!”

“Maybe it did!” James called back. He sat up a little. “Look, a fishing boat!”

 _Dammit!_ Sure enough, Rin darted past a small vessel with two older men holding fishing poles. Rin only caught their stunned expressions before she soared past, but James smiled and waved at them. Rin carefully banked away before he could realize the men weren’t going to wave back.

“Let’s go faster!” Rin called. She felt James grasp her shoulders tightly before putting on a burst of speed and leaving the boat far behind. Soon, the shore was only a dark smudge behind them and Rin allowed herself to drift on the air currents over deeper waters.

“See anything else?” Rin asked. James looked around.

“Oh, look! Fish, a lot of them!”

“ _Hai,_ I think those are bluefish.”

“Like the ones Dad brought home last week?”

“Hai . There must be an abundance of them this year. Huh, we might see a shark if there are so many fish.” James sat up and looked around, scanning the horizon. 

“I don’t see any fins.” Rin shrugged and turned around.

“Ah, well, no matter. Who wants to see a shark leaping out at you anyway, right?”

“Right!”

“And I think it’s time we headed home. _Okaa-san_ and _Keifu-san_ will be waiting for us.” 

“And Mum said we’re having a party on the beach today!” 

“Hmm, a party. Huh, maybe I can catch a few seagulls for that!”

“Rin!”

“No? Oh well, more seagull for me!”  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Look! That one looks like a camel.” Rin glanced up and saw the cloud her brother was pointing at. Sure enough, it did resemble a camel. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Rin looked over at her family. Stretched out on a blanket, James was laying between their mother and Rin’s step-father. Miranda Trotter looked over her son’s head and met Rin’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed, her dark eyes bright with pride. Rin nodded, returning her mother’s smile. Miranda Trotter knew that her half-demon daughter would have preferred to be flying free on such a nice day, but Rin wouldn’t have dreamed of missing her brother’s birthday. Still, her mother had been through a lot these past sixteen years and Rin knew she hadn’t made it easy. 

“Can you see the tallest building in the world?” Rin’s step-father Henry asked James now. James stared at the sky, his brown eyes narrowing in concentration. Rin’s eyes darted from her brother’s face to her step-father’s. The smile on Henry Trotter’s face was full of love as he watched his son scanning the sky and Rin felt a small tug in her chest. Much as she thought Henry was a wonderful man, she remembered her own father looking at her like that. Even twelve years after his death, she still missed him.

“I can’t find it,” James said now. Miranda leaned over, brushing back a stray dark curl that had slipped out of the kerchief wrapped around her hair.

“Try looking at it another way,” she encouraged.

James sat up and tilted his head slightly. Rin followed suit, staring at the white mass. Oddly enough, the cloud did look like the Empire State Building. Rin had seen pictures of the massive skyscraper and had often wondered what it would be like to leap off the very top of it. She could imagine the rush of air in her ears and the thrill of falling, knowing that she could pull out of the dive and go soaring into the air at the very last moment before she hit the ground. She wondered how many New Yorkers would have heart attacks at the sight.

“That’s where we’re going.” Rin started, jerked from her thoughts. Henry was handing James a New York City travel book, its cover decorated with a picture of the famous building. James’s eyes were wide as his father continued. 

“We’re going a great ship that’ll take us across the ocean. And we’ll climb to the very top of that building. All of us on top of the world.”

_What? What is he talking about?_

“Are there any kids there, like me?” James asked.

“Hundreds of them,” Henry assured him. “It’s a wonderful place, James. A city where dreams come true.” Rin turned away, trying not to listen anymore.

Dreams. Sure.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Rin?” Miranda pushed open the door of her daughter’s room. Rin, who had been standing by her window, turned to face her.

“So, New York City?” Miranda sighed, her slim hands brushing of the front of her sundress.

“I know this comes as a surprise-”

“No, really?” Rin crossed her arms and scowled. 

“-but we’ve been talking about this for some time.”

“By ‘we,’ you mean you and Henry, right?” Rin asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Well, yes. We didn’t want to worry you.”

“So just breaking the news in the middle of James’s birthday was the best plan?” Rin snorted and turned away from her mother.

“Rin, we’re talking about a vacation.”

“Oh joy.”

“Come on now, you looked perfectly interested when Henry was talking about the Empire State Building.”

“Actually, I was thinking about jumping off it. It would make for a fantastic flying experience.”

“Rin, you’d give people heart attacks!”

“You think I could really do it?”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake!” Miranda rubbed her temples. “Rin, we’re talking about going on a family vacation to New York City.”

“Exactly! Flying off the Empire State Building would be fine if I didn’t have to stay in the city! Remember London?”

“Yes, I remember London.”

“Remember how I hated the noise? The smell? The people?”

“Rin, you were five. And we had to go there to settle your father’s-” Miranda stopped mid-sentence. Rin bit her lip, not daring herself to speak. Miranda took a deep breath.

“You have a lot more control over yourself now. You’re so much stronger, sweetheart, and we’re going to New York to enjoy ourselves, not because of…. because of business.”

“ _Hai,_ I know,” Rin muttered.

“And New York has Central Park. It’s quite large and I think you’d enjoy that.”

“I guess.”

“And like I said, it’s only a vacation.”

“A vacation filled with crowds and crowds of people. My favorite thing.” Rin’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she turned away again.

“And something you’re going to have to get used to.” Miranda shook her head and crossed the room to place her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“I know large crowds make you uncomfortable, but you can’t isolate yourself from the world. That’s not living, Rin, that’s shutting yourself off. I want you and James to know more of the world outside of a little village on the seashore and a vacation is a good place to start. And you don’t have to dive headfirst into crowds. But I do want you to at least try and be a little social. Who knows; you may make friends too.”

 _Yeah, right._ But Rin held her tongue as she looked back at her mother. Miranda looked so sincere about Rin making friends that the half-demon didn’t have the heart to correct her. Her mother still clung to the hope that Rin would be able to fit in with human girls her own age, a hope Rin had herself long abandoned.

“Besides,” Miranda added now. “You know James will want you to be there.”

“No,” Rin countered with a half-hearted grin. “He’ll want to drag me all over the city so I can see it with him.”

Miranda laughed. “Very true. Well, that’ll be fun, won’t it?”

“I guess.”  
~

_So, that was the beginning of our plan to go to New York. Unfortunately, that plan would never come to be._


	2. A Typical Day

_Our trip to New York was set for the summer. In the meantime, there was still daily life to contend with._  
~

Rin woke up late on Monday, as usual. Stretching her arms above her head, she listened to her mother moving about downstairs. A single clock chime came from the family's clock, one Rin knew indicated the half-hour mark. Glancing out her window, Rin judged it must be about 1:30; the sun was not quite overhead and she could hear the squawks of well-fed seagulls, fresh from pestering restaurants for scraps.

Rubbing her eyes, Rin left her room and stumbled into the bathroom. Blinking away the last of her sleep, the half-demon surveyed her reflection. Her short brown hair was tousled from leaning against her wall and her clothing was more than a little rumpled. With a grin, Rin reached for her toothbrush and scrubbed both her fangs and back teeth. The minty taste of the toothpaste awakened her taste buds and her stomach rumbled. Rin spit out the toothpaste and splashed water on her face, not bothering with soap. She'd spend most of the day outside; she could bathe properly later. The half-demon studied her hair again and raked her claws through the light brown strands. Good enough!

As for her clothing? Well, a few tugs on her sleeveless shirt and the dark red material didn't look too bad. Rin tightened the small belt that kept the slit garment from slipping out of her knee-length shorts. There, she was ready!

As she might have guessed, her mother was in the kitchen, having her second lunch-time cup of tea. Her dark curly hair was loose around her shoulders and she was garbed in a light lavender dress. She looked up from the book she was reading as her daughter entered, her lips curved in a loving smile.

"There you are, Rin! I was wondering if you wanted me to make you a sandwich."

"Thanks, but I heard seagulls outside. You know I can't resist." Miranda Trotter chuckled, looking back at her paperback.

"That I do, dear. Just try not to get feathers caught in your hair again."

"Hey, I can't help it if they struggle! I'll be back in a bit, but I'll probably go out again later." Rin opened the kitchen door leading out onto the beach when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Are going to... to see him?"

" _Hai._ Probably." Rin didn't need to look over her shoulder; she knew the expression on her mother's face all too well.

"Give him my love," Miranda said softly. Rin nodded.

"I will, _Okaa-san._ See you later."

The sand was warm under her bare feet and there was only the hint of a breeze over the ocean. Spreading her wings, the half-demon ran a few paces, then jumped. Within seconds, she was soaring through the clear blue sky, the world of humans far below her.

Rin flapped her wings, shooting through the air like an arrow from a bow. Ahh, this was where she belonged. To hell with walking; Rin may not have been a full bat demon, but she was born to fly!

Ahead, Rin could make out a few dark smudges. Clearer too was the angry squawk of seagulls fighting over some last scrap of bread or meat. One particularly large bird, its feathers creamy white, left the flock and flew towards the half-demon. It was but the work of a moment for Rin to clamp her jaws around the gull's neck and with one expert snap, she had lunch!

Banking around, Rin flew past the dunes and landed in a small grassy field, its center dominated by a large hill. While still technically her family's property, plenty of people walked through this meadow or had picnics here. Rin's mother and stepfather never seemed to mind; Rin herself didn't care so long as said people stayed away from the top of the hill. And considering what was up there, most people did.

Landing at the edge of the hill, Rin dropped the seagull and walked to the center of the hill. Kneeling down, Rin eyed the small wooden structure; a shrine painted red and black, its roof etched with the image of a bat in flight, circled by kanji. Rin eyed the symbols with a practiced eye. _Tomoko Kurosaki. Beloved husband and father. He gave his life so that others would not suffer._

Rin's eyes narrowed. Her mother had chosen the epitaph and she had chosen wisely, in Rin's opinion. But the words went unremembered and unappreciated. Indeed, most of her neighbors didn't speak of Tomoko unless they absolutely had to and even then, they often looked afraid to do so. So much for the kind demon who had given his life for them.

"Hello, Father," Rin said. "Mother says hi too. She wanted me to give you her love. But you probably already knew that." Rin paused, unsure of what to say. "James's sixth birthday was last Saturday and I took him flying again. He's in school now, so I decided to visit you."

No response came from the shrine. Rin hadn't expected one, but even after so many visits to her father's resting place, the silence still felt so heavy. What she wouldn't give just to hear Father's voice again, to feel his powerful wings wrapped her, to know that she was safe so long as he was around. But no, Father was gone. He'd been gone for twelve years and wishing wouldn't bring him back.

Oh well, she might as well get on with her day. Standing up, Rin bowed to her father's shrine and then backed away until she'd reached the place where she'd placed the seagull. Only then did she retrieve the dead animal and turn away, striding down the hull and flopping onto the grass.

With her claws, Rin stripped the bird of its feathers and sank her fangs into its thick neck. The gull's body was still warm and the taste of the fresh meat was nothing short of exquisite. The hungry half-demon tore the flesh from the gull in gulps, but took her time picking the bones. Though hollow and easy to crack, Rin always enjoyed chewing on the bones of the seagulls she ate. Hey, it kept her teeth in good shape!

Licking her lips, Rin leaned back against the grass and closed her eyes. Perhaps she'd take a quick nap now and be fresh for some real flying later tonight. Of course, she didn't have to sleep; Rin was more than content to just lay here and savor the isolation. 

Unfortunately, said isolation was shattered by the sound of high-pitched laughter and light footsteps. Sitting up, Rin sniffed the air and groaned. Not them!

Sure enough, a troop of girls Rin's age spilled into the meadow from the town side. All of them were clutching books and backpacks; obviously, the schoolgirls had decided to take the shortcut home today. Rin gritted her teeth; how lucky for her.

One familiar girl with curly blond hair and delicate features spotted Rin and halted, her blue eyes widening. Rin stared back, taking in the girl's pastel sundress, patent leather shoes, and blue hair ribbons. Next to Angie Williamson, Rin knew she looked particularly scruffy. 

She didn't give one damn!

"What are you doing here?" Angie spat, perfect brows furrowing.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet," Rin answered. "Guess that's over." She sneered at the other three girls, noting the uncomfortable expressions on their faces. One of them, a short dark-haired girl, dropped her eyes entirely.

"Well, then, perhaps you should be going," Angie replied hauntingly. "Goodness, I'd like to know what gives someone like you the right to be here."

Ahh, a battle of wits, was it? This should be interesting. Rin stood up, stretching her wings.

"Well, Angie, that would be the Demon-Human Treaty of 1870." Pausing to regard her enemy's stunned face, Rin continued. "You see, a year after the Boshin War in Japan ended, an agreement was made between the emperor and the major demon lords. They agreed that in return for the demons not randomly attacking humans, each major demon family would be given specific territories to rule and govern. The treaty also allows demons to settle in human territories so long as they abide by human laws. And with Japan open to foreigners after the war, the treaty was eventually amended to allow demons to settle in foreign human territories as well."

The girls gaped at the young half-demon, their eyes bulging. Rin grinned at Angie, exposing her fangs.

"Aww, what's wrong, Angie? Did they not teach you that in school? Oh, you're probably still working on colors, right?"

"You... you... I hate you!" Angie's mouth was clearly working faster than her brain.

"Oh trust me, the feeling's mutual. Do tell, Angie, do you still throw rocks at people who outshine you?"

"You... you... monster! That's all you are!"

"At least I'm not a total bitch!" Rin shot back.

"And you have a filthy mouth!" Angie shrieked, striding back to her friends.

"Better a filthy mouth than a filthy personality!" Rin shouted back, waving. Chuckling, she was about to leap back into the air when she heard one of the girls off in the distance.

"Be right back. I have to ask her something. My mum's orders." Rin paused. Well, well, this was new. Folding her arms, Rin waited as the short girl re-entered the meadow and stopped short a few feet away from the half-demon.

"Well, Abby, what does your mother want?" Rin asked. Abby Williams fidgeted, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, I get it. You had something to tell me, but you couldn't act like you wanted to talk to me. Nice." Rin rolled her eyes as Abby began to stammer.

"Look, Rin, what Angie said, she-"

"-meant every word. I'm not new to this, you know."

"Look, I just wanted..."

"Abby, save it. We're not friends, we're just neighbors. Unless you have something important to talk about, you can just trot on back to your alpha with your tail between your legs." Abby's face flushed.

"I was just trying to help! You don't know what it's like, knowing that if you say the wrong thing to someone, they'll turn on you in an instant!"

"Like I care."

"Well, I do. Not all of us can just waltz through life without worrying about others!" Abby shouted as she too turned away from Rin. The half-demon watched her neighbor vanish down the well-worn path before taking flight. Humph, whatever. If Abby wanted to live her life on the whim of another, that was her problem. And besides, just because Abby's mother was friends with Rin's mother didn't mean the girls had to go out of their way to be nice to each other. Abby had made that clear a long time ago; Rin had simply followed suit.

Feh, what was she worrying about those stupid girls for? She had to get home! Putting on a burst of speed, Rin spotted her house and dropped out of the sky just as Henry's car came to a halt in the driveway. Together, Henry and James emerged, the later with a huge smile.

"Rin! You're back!"

"How was that for an entrance?" Rin asked returning James's enthusiastic hug.

"I think my heart skipped a beat," Henry answered, but the grin on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Well, fine, I'll pay the doctor's bill." James giggled and took her hand. Rin allowed her younger sibling to pull her toward the house, where their mother was waiting on the front porch. 

"Want to see my work from today, Rin?" 

"Sure. Lead the way." Rin sighed; giving up afternoon flying hours in order to have James show her his schoolwork?

She was fine with that.  
~  
_Looking back on it, I would've gone out of my way to be nice to Angie and the others if it could've prevented what happened next. As it is, I'm just grateful I was wise enough to spend that much time with my family._


	3. A Dream of Things to Come?

_By now, you probably know my brother is quite the dreamer. It's one of most endearing qualities, believe me. No one says the same about me. Probably because I don't like to talk about most of my dreams._  
~

_The sun was setting and the sky was red as blood. In the crimson light, the field where Rin stood was thick with the smell of death. Around her feet, the ground was slick with mud and blood._

_Blood that was still seeping from the bodies._

_As far as the eye could see, the grass was littered with the corpses of humans. Through a crimson haze, Rin could see the horrific claw marks that had ended their lives as well as the pools of blood and organs that lay puddled beneath them. In some cases, the heads had been torn clean off, their eyes still wide with terror._

_Rin took a step back. As she did, her bare foot bumped into something. Turning around, the half-demon saw that the body's blond curls were stained red._

_'That's Angie. And the others.' All around her were the bodies of the girls who had so often teased her. Now they wouldn't ever say a word against Rin again._

_Rin's eyes came to rest on a trio of all-too-familiar bodies, one so much smaller than the others. Her heart pounded in her chest, filling her with strength. She looked down at her hands, only to find them covered with the blood of her family. A smile split across her face as the joy of killing spread through her veins like wildfire..._

"No!" Rin bolted awake, gasping for breath. She looked down at her claws, relieved that they were clean of gore. Outside, the early summer sun was rising out of a clear blue sky. A sky that was- thank goodness- as far from the color of blood as possible.

Scrubbing the side of her face, Rin stood up and stretched. There was no way she was going to fall back asleep; might as well get some breakfast. 

"Stupid dreams," the young half-demon muttered, stumbling into the bathroom. Turning on the sink's tap, Rin splashed cold water onto her flushed skin, shuddering in relief as the liquid washed away the troubled sleep. This wasn't the first time she'd dreamed of slaughter, but she could never get used to the feeling. The idea that killing her family would make her feel _good_ was revolting.

"Merely your demon instincts. The desire to kill is present in all of us and it could very well save your life in a battle. Control yourself now and unleash your inner demon when the time is right," Rin intoned. Her uncle had repeated the words often enough. It was easy enough for Takashi _oji-san_ to say; he and his family were all full-demons, control came so much easier to them. Between the mix of human and demon blood and her own bad temper, control was not exactly high on Rin's list of skills.

Rubbing her face dry on a nearby towel, Rin tromped downstairs. Henry and James were seated at the breakfast table, both of them talking over eggs on toast. Rin caught her brother's eye and he smiled.

"Hi, Rin."

" _Ohaio_ , James-chan," Rin replied, nodding at her stepfather as he looked around at her.

"Ah, Rin, good morning. We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Rin stepped closer to the table. Despite the squawk of seagulls, Rin had to admit that the eggs on toast looked delicious. Maybe she'd eat with her family today, depending on what Henry wanted.

"Yes," he said now, gesturing for Rin to sit down. "You see, your mother and I planned to head on up to London today. She and I need to do a bit of shopping and I thought I'd take her to lunch. So you and James will get to spend the day together."

"So, you just want me to keep an eye on my brother, right?" 

"I want to spend the day with you anyway," James said, his brown eyes sincere. 

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Rin asked, matching her brother's grin. "But first, I'd like breakfast." 

"Toast or seagull?" Miranda asked as she swept into the kitchen.

"Meh, I'll take the toast and eggs. Save the seagulls for later."

"Hopefully, there will still be seagulls left." Miranda joined her family, bringing too plates of eggs on toast for herself and her daughter. "Morning, love," she greeted James, kissing the top of his head."

"Morning, Mum. Are you and Dad going to be in London all day?"

"Yes. We'll be back dinnertime, though." Miranda smiled and took Henry's hand in her own. "Your father has promised me a special lunch, after all."

"Only the best," Henry agreed. "But I imagine Rin and James will have a lovely day as well." 

"We will!" James declared with an affirming nod. Rin smiled as she swallowed her last bit of egg and toast. Trust James to vouch for her; most people would probably run away screaming if they found out they had to spend a full day with a half-demon.

 _Especially if you're going to kill them._ Rin froze in her seat at the thought, feeling the toast crumbs catch in her throat. She gulped down some orange juice, hoping no one would notice the grimace on her face.

"Rin, are you alright?" No such luck.

"Fine, Mother. Just thinking. Want to go to the cliffs, James?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like they have their plans," Henry said, rising from the table. "So we'd best go along with ours, Miranda."

"Alright. But be careful up there, you two."

"Always, Mother."

"We'll be careful, Mum. I promise," James added.

"I know." Miranda smiled lovingly at her children. "I won't worry about you two. You're in good hands with each other."

Her mother was right, Rin thought as she and James followed their parents outside. Demon instincts or not, there was no way she'd ever hurt her little brother. And she certainly wasn't about to let any harm come to him. No, James was safe with her; she'd make sure of it! 

"See you both later!" Miranda called as she climbed into the family car. The two adults waved as the car trundled out of the driveway and was lost to sight.

"Guess it's the two of us. To the cliffs, then?" Rin asked as she knelt down.

"Yes, please! Do you think we'll see any ships come in?" James asked as he climbed onto his sister's back.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" With a sweep of her wings, the siblings were airborne. A warm breeze caressed their faces as Rin and James soared off to the grassy cliffs that towered over the beach. Below them, the water shimmered like glass and the air was sweet with the scent of early summer flowers. Rin tilted her head and let the sun's rays wash over her. Already, she could tell that the day would be warm and bright, a far cry from the blood-drenched dreamland she'd left behind.

No, on a day like today, nothing bad could happen.  
~  
_Looking back on it, the dream I'd had may have been a sign of things to come. Because that morning was the last time I ever saw my mother and step-father._


	4. Storm on the Horizon

_Fate was both kind and cruel to us that day. On one hand, my brother and I got to spend a wonderful morning together. On the other hand, it was last good memory we would have for a long time._  
~

The cliffs above the beaches were widely considered hazardous. Although the meadows above them were lush and often blooming with wild flowers, the rocky walls kept even the bravest of souls away. Sheer and jagged, anyone unfortunate to fall from their heights would face a straight drop into churning waters and hidden rocks. Thus, very few dared to traverse the grassy plains overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

Rin and James, however, had no such fear. Rin had long since used the cliffs as a favorite jumping spot and had taken first taken James there when he had turned four. The two siblings had since claimed the cliffs as "their spot" and no one had ever shown up to dispute the claim. In fact, they were always the only ones there. Oh sure, people did meander along the cliff edges or try to scale the rocky walls every so often, but Fate was kind enough to keep such explorers away whenever the half-demon and her brother were around.

Now, Rin's powerful wings easily carried the two of them up to the grassy plains. James slid off his sister's back and trotted to the edge of the cliff. His brown eyes shone as he viewed the sparkling sea below them. Rin watched him, sitting down on the soft grass and letting her wings hang loose.

"Doesn't get much better than this, does it?" she asked.

"I love it up here," James answered. He paused and looked back at his sister. "If more people had wings, do you think they'd come here?"

"Maybe. Good thing I'm the only one!" Rin flopped back onto the thick grass and stretched her wings. The bony spikes on the edges of the membrane clipped grass and dug furrows into the soft dirt. A good sign; Rin made sure to keep the spikes on her wings as sharp as her claws. With the upcoming trip to a foreign city looming over her head, Rin wanted to be ready for anything.

"Do you think there are cliffs like this in New York?" James asked.

"I doubt it. But we can always find a good spot." Rin shut her eyes, allowing the warm sun to splash over her face. Oh, it did feel good! Much as she loved the thrill of a night flight, there was something about the feel of the sun that soothed her wild soul. And right now, Rin needed a little bit of soothing. After all, in the sunlight, the bad dreams of the night before could never come true. She could feel it.

"Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you nervous about going to New York?" 

"Huh?" Rin sat up, staring at her brother. James was seated at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling over the edge. He was looking back at his sister, brown eyes alight with curiosity and, Rin was touched to note, concern. 

"What makes you ask?" the half-demon asked, scooting over to sit next to James on the edge of the cliff.

"Well, you don't look happy when Mum and Dad talk about our trip. And you don't really like crowds."

" _Hai,_ I guess." Rin shrugged and smiled at her brother. "I don't really like anywhere that's loud and crowded." Rin paused, trying to find the right words." "But.... we'll be there together, so I guess it won't be all bad."

A smile stole over James's face. "Don't worry, Rin," he said. "We'll have fun." Rin smiled and wrapped her wing around her little brother. James leaned into Rin's embrace, a contented smile on his face. 

_He really is the most wonderful little brother in the world._ To hell with flying; Rin wanted nothing more than to stay here on the cliffs with James forever!

"You'll climb the Empire State Building with me, right?" James asked. 

Rin grinned, fangs gleaming in the sun. "Climb? We'll jump off it together!"

"Really?"

"Sure!" Rin grasped James's hand. "A chance to fly off the tallest building in the world? Who wouldn't want that?"

"Won't that scare people?" James asked.

"Meh, they'll get over it."

"I thought Mum said you shouldn't try to scare people."

"Well, not all the time."

James giggled, still holding his sister's hand. "I guess if we do it once, Mum and Dad won't mind."

"Sure. Once a day!"

"Rin!" By now, both kids were laughing. Their merriment was cut short, however, by the blare of a horn. Glancing below them, James's eyes widened.

"Rin, look! A ship!"

Rin leaned down and squinted. She could make out the huge white cruiser cutting though the sparkling waters as it headed for the main harbor further up the coast. Swiveling her ears forward, Rin could hear the waves slapping against the ship's metal walls and the faintest hum of excited chatter from people on the decks.

"Are we going to ride on that ship?" James's eyes followed the vessel's path.

"Maybe," Rin answered. The horn blared again, advertising its presence. "One like it, for sure."

"I've never been on a ship that big," James breathed, excitement blossoming on his face.

"Neither have I. Better than an airplane for sure." Rin shuddered at the idea of a noisy cramped flight with a bunch of short-tempered humans. Ugh, those without wings were not meant to fly!

"I can't wait! How much longer until we go?"

"Not long. We're leaving as soon as your school lets out for the summer."

"We only have a week left. And we're mostly cleaning out the classroom now."

"Plenty to keep you interested then." Rin stood up. "Speaking of plenty to do, I could do with a little training. Want to watch?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!"  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rin hadn't attended a day of school since she was ten. Encouraged to be home schooled since "her presence made people uncomfortable," Rin had taken the advice to heart. With a few tips from her uncle and cousins, the young half-demon had built her own personal training grounds in a small glade on the cliffs. That way, she could focus on the skills that mattered!

The space itself was a perfect retreat in and of itself. A perfect circle, roughly a mile wide and surrounded by pine trees, Rin doubted if anyone aside from her and James even knew of the glade's existence. Well, that meant no one would come crashing through the branches and disturb her training equipment.

James seated himself by one of the thick tree trunks and watched his sister. Rin moved to the middle of the circle, facing west. In front of her, a series of thick wooden pillars were jammed firmly into the ground. On top of them were equally thick pieces of wood she had wrenched from the trees' misshapen branches. Just beyond the the pillars were two piles of rocks, one slightly larger than the other. Finally, a ragged scarecrow, swiped from a farmer's junk pile, dangled limply on a wooden stake. Its head- sloppily painted to look like a vicious horned demon- was tied back, exposing its burlap throat that was still firmly attached to its body.

Crouching down, Rin eyed the pillars. A soft breeze rustled the branches, tousling her hair and playing with the edges of her shirt. 

_3... 2... 1..._

The wind settled and Rin sprang into action. Darting forward, Rin swiped her spiked wings at the wood pieces; she felt the spikes slice through the wood like it was butter. Skidding to a stop, the wood fell in chips behind her as Rin turned to face the larger pile of rocks. 

Taking a deep breath, Rin felt power gather within her and let out a piercing shriek, aiming the sound directly at the solid stones. The rocks exploded into powder, dusting the grass with gray ash. Without missing a beat, Rin sprang at the second rock pile. Her powerful fists slammed into the boulders, reducing them to rubble in less than a minute.

Finally, Rin darted into the trees. She ran ten laps around the glade, moving so fast that the scenery became a blur. At the end of the tenth lap, Rin raced over to the scarecrow, grasped its shoulder and ran her claw over his sack neck. She was back by James's side before straw tumbled from its wound. James applauded his sister, eyes shining.

"That was amazing! You're so fast, Rin!" The young half-demon beamed at her brother.

"Glad you think so. Heh, that demon stood no chance!" Rin jerked a clawed thumb at the depleted scarecrow. James nodded.

"You could beat any demon who tried to hurt us, right?"

"No demon is getting their claws on you, James-chan," Rin promised, kneeling down next to him. 

"Because none of them train as hard as you do, right?"

"Exactly!"

A sudden rumble made both Rin and James look upwards. The sky, previously a perfect blue, was rapidly turning dark grey. With a frown, Rin led James out of the glade and back to the cliffs. Angry black clouds were gathering over the ocean and as Rin and James watched, streaks of lightning slapped the churning water. On the shore, heavy waves pounded the sand, eagerly sucking up mouthfuls of grit and spitting up foam. 

_BOOM!_

The thunder rumbled through the air, its fury scattering a flock of birds and sending squirrels ducking for cover. James shivered and moved closer to Rin.

"Odd. This storm came on quickly," the half-demon noted. Rin sniffed the air; she could smell the heavy air currents that practically screamed of rain. And not just rain. No, a torrential downpour was promised.

"It feels cold, too," James murmured.

" _Hai._ I can feel the temperature dropping." Rin knelt down. "Climb on up. We should get back. It's almost time for lunch anyway."

James clambered onto Rin's back, grasping her shoulders tightly. Rin could feel her little brother trembling and she doubted it was from the sudden chill. Come to think of it, she didn't really like the feel of this storm either.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright. Hold on." Rin jumped and spread her wings. She could feel the heavy winds swirling around her, but the gusts weren't yet strong enough to bother her. They would be in a little while though; all the more reason to get home quickly.

"Almost there. How about I make a fire when we get home?"

"Okay! Can we have some of the cake Mum made yesterday too?"

"Sure thing!" Rin spotted their house and dove downward. As she did, she felt the first drop of rain hitting her on the head. A single tear from the skies.

The first of many tears that would be shed that day.  
~  
_Before you ask, no. There wasn't anything about the storm that made me think something horrible was about to happen. If I had sensed a demon or something, I would've gone after it. But you can't fight the forces of Nature._

_I wish I could have._


	5. Us Against the World

_You know, I have to say that the last normal afternoon James and I had together really was nice. I always loved it when it was just the two of us. I just... I didn't think it would be the two of us against the world after that day._  
~

The rain started to fall in earnest just as Rin and James landed on the front porch. As they stepped through the door, heavy streams of water started pouring from the clouds. Rin flicked on the living room light, watching as James ran to sit by the fireplace.

"One second." Rin knelt down beside James and pulled a piece of flint from her pocket.

"Aren't you going to use the matches?" James asked.

"Nah. Setting a fire this way can be tricky. Best to practice when you can." Rin struck the flint against the steel frame holding a pair of logs in place. After a few hard strikes, red and yellow sparks flared against the metal. Rin blew on the embers, coaxing them to life. A few minutes later, a cheery flame was blazing away.

"There. I'll toss on a few more logs in a bit." James nodded at his sister, stretching his small hands out toward the fire. Outside, the wind was howling like a banshee and the rain on the roof was like a torrent of bullets. James shivered, turning his back to the fire.

"I hope Mum and Dad are okay," he said, watching as Rin rummaged through the kitchen.

"They're probably sitting at the restaurant right now, having tea and watching the storm until it clears up." Rin uncovered a half-eaten golden cake- richly iced in chocolate frosting- and cut a slice. "No way anyone is going to want to walk around in this weather." If anything, the weather seemed intent on proving the half-demon's words. A particularly vicious wind made the window panes shudder as Rin brought a slice of cake and a glass of apple juice over to her brother.

"What about lunch first?" James asked. Rin tapped her nose with a claw, winking at her brother.

"I won't tell if you won't." Grinning at his sister, James took his first bite of cake.

"Aren't you going to have any?" he asked as Rin went back into the kitchen.

"Nah. I'll stick with this." Rin held up a plate of cold chicken, eagerly biting into the juicy meat as she joined her brother by the fire. "Don't really like sweets."

"Why?"

"Not sure. Probably because only the sweetest people should eat sweet things," Rin said, patting her brother's hand.

"Then you should like sweets, Rin," James responded. "You're the best sister in the entire world!"

"Well, _arigato_ , James-chan, but if I want sugar, I'll stick with fruit. Besides, after training, I need meat." Rin chewed her chicken a bit, then added,

"Just promise me you'll eat a good dinner tonight, okay?"

"I promise!"

The lights flickered as Rin and James ate by the fire. James eyed the shadows on the wall, his brown eyes growing ever more uneasy.

"Rin? There isn't anything bad out there, is there?"

"Bad? Like demon bad?" 

"Yes."

"Nah, nothing like that. Believe me, I'd know if a demon was causing this storm."

"How?"

"I'd feel it."

"Oh." James tilted his head at his sister. "What does it feel like?"

"Hmm. You know that feeling when your hand or foot falls asleep?"

"Yes."

"Like that, except all over your body. It's how demons and half-demons can sense other demons not from their family. And right now, all I can feel is the fire."

"Oh. Okay." James finished the last of his cake. "A regular storm can't hurt us, right?"

"Nah. Like I said, no one's really going to be out in this. Too dangerous."

A vicious crack of lightning flared against the sky, throwing shadows on the wall. James gasped and grabbed Rin's arm. Rin wrapped her shaking little brother in her wing, pulling him close.

"It's okay, James-chan. We're safe. We're fine." Rin eyed the flickering lamps, hoping they wouldn't short out.

"But, Rin, did you see that? It was like in the book!"

"Yeah, I remember," Rin said, fighting the urge to dig her claws into the stone. "And that wasn't a book, James. It was torture disguised as a book. That's why _Okaa-san_ threw it out last month." 

"That lightning still looked like the rhino in the story."

"I know, I know. But you're safe with me. I promise." Rin also promised herself that she would hunt down the author of the book in question and flay her alive, but kept that notion private. 

_"Randy the Rhino's Rainy Day," my ass. What kind of sick mind writes a book about a rhinoceros that looks like it has rabies and eats people?_ The half-demon did find the backlash that had come from the book hilarious though; for once, no one could blame her for their kids' nightmares! Still, she'd rather the book not have affected James. Ah, well, the memory of the crazed Randy Rhino would fade as he got older.

"How long is the storm going to last?" James asked, setting aside his empty plate and glass. 

"I'm not sure." Rin went to the window and stared out at the pounding rain and thunderous clouds. "The storm's pretty fierce but I doubt it can go on for much longer. It'll burn itself out soon."

"And then Mum and Dad will come back, right?"

" _Hai._ Of course. In the meantime, though, what do you want to do?" Rin wanted to keep her brother's mind off anything frightening for as long as she could.

"Can we go do that puzzle in my room? Dad and I only finished a corner last night before I had to go to bed."

"Lead the way, James-chan."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"I think this piece goes here." James snapped two red pieces together. "There! See?"

"I see." Rin was more watching her brother put together the puzzle of a beach ball than actually doing anything, but hey, James was happy. Boring as she found jigsaw puzzles, the half-demon couldn't help smiling at how intent her brother was at solving it. Then again, James did seem to enjoy solving problems, whatever they were.

 _So long as he's happy._ Even better, though, was the storm finally starting to calm down. True it was still raining, but nowhere near as bad as it had been. The wind had died down too, though the sky remained dark as night. Rin glanced at the clock behind her. Nearly 5:00. What was taking her mother and step-father so long?

 _Rap. Rap. Rap._ Both siblings' heads shot up at the sound.

"Hmm, wonder who that is," Rin wondered. They weren't expecting visitors and Rin was not in the mood to entertain one of her mother's friends if said woman came "'round for a cup of tea," as most of them put it. Rin stood up, stretching as she did. "Why don't you stay here and keep working on your puzzle, James? I'll see who's here."

"Okay, Rin." James turned back to his puzzle, his small hands already searching for more red pieces. Rin tromped downstairs, flexing her claws. She was expecting to have to tell a neighbor that her mother wasn't home and her company wasn't needed.

She was not expecting two policemen- who flinched at the sight of her- to be standing on her front porch.

"Uh, hello," Rin said, narrowing her eyes. She didn't recognize these two and she knew most of the officers who patrolled the town. For their part, the two policemen were already starting to shift uncomfortably in their well-shined shoes.

"Beg pardon, but we're looking for the home of Henry and Miranda Trotter," the first one- a skinny twig with a big nose- said.

"You found it. I'm Miranda's daughter."

"Oh, you're-"

"Henry Trotter's step-daughter."

"You... you're..." the second one, whose chest was straining his uniform buttons, started to stammer.

"I'm a half-demon, yes. Now say what you came here to say or leave! I don't like being harassed!"

"Oh, Rin!" The half-demon's ears twitched as a familiar voice rang out. Coming up the walkway, sheltered by an umbrella, was Rin's next-door neighbor, Mary Williams, mother of Abby. Mary laid her arm on the skinny officer's arm as she spoke.

"I saw your car pull up. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, ma'am. You are?"

"I'm Mary Williams. I live in the next house and I'm a good friend of the Trotters."

 _Friend to the Trotters, not the Kurosaki,_ Rin noted. Still, Mary's presence seemed to mollify the police.

"Then this girl here is Miranda Trotter's daughter?" the fat one asked, gesturing toward Rin."

"I have a name, you know. Thanks for asking!"

"Rin, the officers are just trying to do their job." Mary looked past the irate half-demon. "Is your mother here?"

"No. She and Henry are in town. They probably got stuck due to the weather." At this, both officers glanced at each other.

"What?" Rin snapped.

"Perhaps you'd best let us in. We, er, this is difficult..." the skinny one trailed off.

"Then say it, for Heaven's sake and be done with it!"

"Rin!"

"Young lady, we regret to inform you that your parents have been involved in an accident." Rin paused, staring at the officers.

"What kind of accident?" she asked slowly, feeling her wings starting to unfold. "What happened? Where are they? Are they hurt?" Rin clenched her fists as she felt her stomach beginning to flutter.

"Like we said, perhaps we should-"

"Tell me!" 

The policemen had the decency to lower their heads, at least.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"So, that's how it happened. The car hit them and everyone tumbled off the bridge. Why, it was like the storm swallowed them up." Rin clutched the table, her claws gouging the wood as the fat policeman finished his story. Beside her, Mary was quietly crying, a handkerchief pressed to her face.

"We're sorry to have to tell you this, but it was sheer luck that Miranda Trotter dropped her purse. That's how we identified her and her husband. The driver of the car, well, we still haven't a clue who it was. Won't know till we dredge the water and even then we may not find him. The weather was so awful, it's a miracle no one else was hurt."

"It's just awful," Mary sobbed. "Oh, they were such good people and-"

Rin had heard enough. Pushing herself away, she stomped out of the room, pausing only when Mary called,

"Rin! James should-"

"I'll tell him." Rin snapped, her tone brooking no argument. No one- _no one_ \- was getting anywhere near her brother tonight!

Rin's feet felt heavy as she slowly climbed the stairs. Strangely, every other part of her felt detached, as though she had left her body behind. Only the thought of her baby brother- who obviously hadn't heard the conversation downstairs- kept her from just sinking down and letting despair overcome her.

 _It's happening again. It's happening again._ The thought circled Rin's mind like a crazed fish, swimming around and around in her mind and forcing her to remember that night twelve years ago when the sky was alight with her father's power as he fought back the horde of invading demons. Even as his own demon magic faded, she had still believed he would come home. It was only when she had worked up the courage to slip downstairs and found her mother crying in the kitchen that she knew Father wouldn't ever be coming home.

And now, neither would her mother or step-father. 

Taking a deep breath, Rin pushed open the door of her brother's bedroom. The half-completed puzzle lay abandoned on the small table Henry had built for his son two years ago. James was sitting by the window, head tilted toward the road. Rin felt her heart lurch as she realized her brother was looking for a sign that their parents were returning. James turned to look at his sister, face filling with worry at his sister's deadpan expression.

"Rin, what's happening? Who's here?" James asked, running toward her. Rin knelt down, placing her hands on James's shoulders.

"James-chan," she said slowly. "There was an accident in town today."

"Accident?" James repeated. "What about Mum and Dad?"

"James, they..." Rin couldn't finish the sentence, letting small tears drip down her face. James's eyed widened, clutching his sister's hands. "I'm sorry, James."

Rin pulled her brother close as understanding hit the little boy like a bullet. James's sobbed into his sister's shoulder as Rin wrapped her wings around both of them. Outside, the rain continued to fall as the tears of the two orphaned children began in earnest.  
~  
_And just like that, it fell to me to keep what was left of our family together._


	6. No One Would Listen

_I don't really remember much of what happened in the days after my mother and stepfather died. What I do remember is being very much opposed as to what was to happen to James and myself._  
~

The next few days were little more than a blur. People came in and out of the house, asking questions and offering sympathies, but Rin couldn't remember the details. The only thing she was truly conscious of was James huddled at her side or snuggled under her wing. Every so often, he'd raise his tear-stained face to hers, eyes begging his big sister to stop the nightmare the siblings were stuck in.

Never had the young half-demon felt more helpless knowing she couldn't do anything to ease her brother's pain. The best she could do was keep James close and allow him to sleep in their mother's bed at night. Rin herself had barely slept since her mother and stepfather had died; rather, she simply leaned against the wall of her parents' bedroom, dozing fitfully for an hour or two and watching James sleep, his little hands clutching his New York City travel book. James himself could only manage three hours of sleep at the most before being roused by a nightmare.

"The rhino, Rin," he would sob fitfully in his sister's arms. "The rhino ate them."

"Just a dream, James. There's no rhino here," Rin would assure him. Had she been capable of feeling anything other than concern for her little brother, Rin would have made good on her promise to flay the author of that demented children's book alive. As it was, Rin could only stir herself out of the depressive fog that had wrapped itself around her heart long enough to comfort James. Other than that, the young half-demon was unable to force herself into any kind of action.

As far as the arrangements went, well, there really couldn't be a funeral service. The bodies of Henry and Miranda Trotter hadn't been found, nor had the body of the driver who had hit them. Still, none of them would have survived a crash at such close quarters on top of being flung into a river swollen by a raging storm. As such, Mary Williams had decided that a small memorial service should be held, with only a few close friends attending.

"It's best for your poor little brother." Rin looked up from the kitchen table at Mary's words. The neighbor woman had been staying with Rin and James for the past two nights, although her husband and daughter had only put in one appearance. Mary, it seemed, was determined to see the affair through to the end. "To be so young and to lose both his parents... It's hard for him, Rin. Let's get this over and done with so he won't have to dwell on the formalities too much."

"Whatever," had been Rin's only comment. Mary flinched, but Rin had seen her face soften a bit at the lack of bite of the half-demon's voice.

 _Probably should care more_ Rin thought as she watched Mary scuttle away to begin the planning of the service. Funeral rites were a pretty big deal in Japan, particularly those held in the honor of departed kin. Somehow, though, Rin didn't think her mother and step-father would be too upset that Rin wasn't doing much to honor them at the moment.

 _As if Mother and Henry would care more about a funeral than their children._ Rin idly ran her claws over the well-gouged wood, wondering if her mother and father were together again. She hoped so, though she found herself hoping that Henry was with them too. He had been family, after all.

Family! Rin's head shot up. Her father's family had no idea of what had happened! At this rate, it was unlikely her uncle would be able to arrive in time for the memorial service, but he- along with Rin's aunt and cousins- wouldn't waste any time rushing to her aid. And right now, Rin needed her family's guidance.

Dashing upstairs, the young half-demon made a beeline for her room. She didn't have much (what did she really need anyway?), but she did keep a few sheets of paper and a pen or two lying around. After all, she was pretty much the only one who wrote to Takashi _oji-san_ on a regular basis! Rin found a pen on the floor by her unused bed. Did it work? The half-demon glanced around, spotting a few dusty books on the table by her long-abandoned bed. Flipping open the first one, Rin ran the pen over the book's inside cover. She was rewarded with an even stream of black ink! Hah, perfect! Now for paper-

Oh, right! Rin yanked the table's drawer open, spotting three sheets of white paper. Sitting down on the mattress, the young half-demon balanced one of the books on her knees and set the paper on top of it. She paused, unsure of where to begin, then started writing as fast as she could.

_Uncle,_

_It is with deepest regret that I must inform you that my mother and step-father have been involved in an accident. During a storm, a car hit them, killing them and knocking them into the river. Their bodies have not been recovered, nor will they, I think. May the ancestors ever watch over them._

_I ask you now, Uncle, for your help. I don't know what is to happen next, but more than ever, I need you. James is inconsolable and I dare not leave him. Please, come quickly._

_Your niece,_

_Rin Kurosaki._

The half-demon eyed the hastily scrawled kanji, nodding in affirmation. The letter was brief and to the point; she could give her family the specifics later. Now, as to how to send this-

"Rin!" James's cry jerked Rin from her thoughts. Sticking the letter into her back pocket, the half-demon raced into her parents' bedroom. James, his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes brimming with tears, was struggling to sit up.

"James!" Rin reached for her brother, allowing the little boy to throw his arms around her. Rin wrapped her wings around them, encircling the siblings in the leathery membrane.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't go, Rin," James pleaded against his sister's shoulder. "Don't leave like-"

"I know." Rin felt yet another painful lurch in her chest as a memory rose behind her eyes.  
~  
_"Don't go, Mother!_  
"I'm not going anywhere, Isuzu." Mother's arms, soft and gentle and lacking wings enfolded her five-year-old body. "There, see? I'm here?"  
"I want Father!"  
"Isuzu... I want him too." Mother began to cry softly, her tears mingling with those of her daughter.  
"Don't leave like Father did!"  
~

 _I won't leave. I can't leave._ Rin bit her lip as she hugged her little brother and fought the urge to cry. No matter what happened, nothing was going to keep her from caring for James. Nothing!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How sad..."

"Yes, such good people..."

"A lovely service..."

"The children..."

Words and phrases floated through the Trotter household, none of them meaning much to Rin. She had sat stone-faced throughout the memorial, not really paying much attention either to the tribute to her mother and stepfather nor to the looks people shot at her. The half-demon supposed it had something to with her state of dress. Perhaps she should have worn something a little more formal, like James had somehow managed to do. Rin allowed herself a bitter chuckle; she didn't pay attention to her clothes on a good day! What, when your parents suddenly died, you were expected to be conscious of fashion? Please, she hadn't even had it in her to yell at her neighbors in three days! Now that was cause for concern.

Speaking of concern, Rin glanced down at James. The two siblings were seated on the living room sofa in the center of an ebony sea. Someone had given James a plate of what looked like turkey and potatoes, but the little boy was just staring at it, his fingers running over his fork.

"Going to eat that?" Rin asked. 

James shook his head, not meeting his sister's eyes.

"Have you eaten today?" Again, that slow shake of his head. Rin sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "Yeah, I'm not hungry either," she admitted. Still, she didn't like the idea of James forgoing his food entirely. "Hey, take one bite? Just to tell me how it tastes?"

Almost automatically, James stabbed a piece of turkey and lifted it to his mouth. He chewed twice before swallowing it down.

"So?"

"It's okay," James answered.

"Yeah, about what I thought." Rin wondered if she could tempt her little brother with the cake one of the neighbors had made.

"Rin?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"May I go upstairs? I don't feel very good."

"Oh. Sure. C'mon, let's go." Rin led her brother upstairs, as she had done for the past five nights leading up to the memorial service. In a way, she was glad he wanted to go to bed so early. Rin had a feeling that now that the service was over, the business end of her mother and step-father's deaths would come into play. Rin gritted her teeth; tonight, she was going to sit Mary down and demand to know what the woman had been planning while Rin had been busy caring for James.

Rin watched as her brother readied himself for bed and crawled under his parents' quilt. His pleading gaze met Rin's golden eyes and she reached out to take his hand. James gripped Rin's hand, claws and all. 

"Don't be scared. I'll be here." Rin tried to smile, but could only manage a weak grin. Still, James nodded and shut his eyes, pressing his cheek against Miranda's pillow. 

"Couldn't leave even if I wanted to," Rin muttered. With her free hand, she felt her pocket. Her letter to her uncle was still nestled there. The young half-demon hadn't dared leaving to send it, considering what went into sending a letter to a demon lord.

"Maybe I should talk Uncle Takashi into getting a human post address." Rin tapped her bare foot against the carpet. Even her father had complained about the difficulty of communicating with his brother and she knew why. It wasn't as though a mailman would drop off a letter to a demon's manor! No, if someone wanted to write to a demon (and precious few humans did), they had better set aside two days just to send the damn thing! And that was if the writer knew where to mail his letter. Demons had- for lack of a better term- special post boxes that only other demons knew how to find. Rin knew where the closest one was to her, but getting there would take a full day and night! Glancing down at her sleeping brother, Rin knew she couldn't risk leaving him. Oh sure, someone like Mary would be happy to watch him, but James needed her more than Rin needed her uncle. Better to wait until James could either handle the separation or come with her.

"Rin?" A soft tap at the door caused Rin to whip her head around. A low growl came from her mouth as her eyes narrowed. Mary gasped and shrank against the doorway. 

Oh fantastic. "Can I help you?" she hissed.

"Well, the lawyer handling your parents' affairs is here. Perhaps you'd like to-"

" _Hai._ I'm coming." Gently detaching her hand from James's, Rin followed her neighbor downstairs.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well, your parents' memorial service is paid for, but the mortgage on your house-"

"We've never had trouble paying it before. Not now and not before my mother remarried," Rin pointed out.

"Well, yes, but most of the money left behind by a one Tomoko Kurosaki went into caring for the two of you before she married Mr. Henry Trotter. Between the two of them, they had just enough in the bank to pay for today's service."

"How much could it cost? We didn't have a proper funeral!"

"Young... lady, I don't expect you to understand-"

"Try me!" Rin crossed her arms and scowled. Across from her, the thoroughly unpleasant human by the name of Fred Sanders raised his eyes skyward.

"Rin, he's only doing his job." Rin shot Mary and Mary's husband Richard a hard look, but fell silent. Still, she wondered, did all lawyers have to be this obnoxious? Mr. Sanders sighed and continued his spiel, glancing down at his notes.

"As such, the bank has taken control of your house, which means it'll have to be sold as soon as possible. Furthermore-"

"Hold on, I have money!"

"Rin-"

"No, listen!" Rin waved a hand at Mary and addressed Fred. "My father's inheritance was split between Mother and me. I haven't touched mine!"

"And nor will you until you come of age. Which, may I remind you, that here in England, coming of age means eighteen years old." Oh, for the opportunity to wipe that sneer off the stupid lawyer's face...

"Can't you make an exception?" Rin asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"I'm afraid not. You are, after all, still a minor, and I would need a guardian's permission to do that." Was it just her, or was Fred suppressing a laugh?

"Well, then, we'll just have to wait until my uncle gets here."

"Your... uncle?" Richard Williams asked, speaking for the first time.

" _Hai._ My uncle. You know, Lord of the Southern Bat Demons? I'm sure you've seen him once or twice."

"Is he aware of the situation?"

"Not yet. I'm just waiting to-"

"I'm sorry, but with your house up for sale by the bank, neither you nor your brother will be able to remain here. Thankfully, you'll be able to move in with your new guardians immediately."

"Wait, WHAT?" Rin held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who?"

"I have managed to track down your mother's sisters."

"My mother has sisters?"

"Half-sisters, to be exact," Fred affirmed. "Already, common ground, I imagine." He cocked an eye at Rin, who glared. "Your aunts were unable to attend the service, but they are prepared to take both you and your brother into their home tomorrow."

"Hold on! I've never even heard of these people and you're shipping me and James off to them tomorrow?" Rin's voice was nearly a shriek and she twitched her ear, listening for James. She didn't hear any footsteps, but he could very well be awake and listening. Lowering her voice, she asked,

"Don't you find it a little, oh I don't know, odd?"

"It seems your mother was raised by her maternal relatives following the death of your grandmother. Your aunts remained with their father. I assure you, they were just as surprised as you were."

"Not surprised enough to come today," Rin growled.

"Rin, they probably spent all day getting ready for you and James," Mary reasoned. "For all you know, they want the two of you to feel as welcome as possible."

"Be nice if I actually knew what they looked like."

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know them," Fred answered.

"What about me? Why can't I just take care of James? He and I grew up together. We _know_ each other!"

"Rin, you're not old enough," Richard told her. "Like Mr. Sanders said, you're still legally a minor."

"Richard's right," Mary agreed. "You're not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Well, I'm willing to try!"

"I'm sure," Fred said, his tone dry. "But a little boy like your brother would be better off in more... mature hands." Fred's eyes darted to Rin's claws and the half-demon picked up his meaning.

"The let me take James to my uncle's family. He's met them. It'll be temporary, but-"

"You think taking a child who's been through a most traumatic experience out of the country is a good idea?" Fred asked, eyes narrowing.

"Considering we're visiting relatives-"

 _"Your_ relatives."

"My relatives, yes. But like I said-"

"I'm afraid the matter has been settled. Your aunts are willing to adopt the pair of you and considering you are almost of an age not to need a guardian, that was generous of them. You should be grateful."

"I would be if-"

"If you feel that strongly about it, though, you're welcome to go to your uncle." Rin froze, horror flooding her body. The lawyer's smirk, barely hidden by his black mustache, was all Rin needed to grasp the context of Fred's words.

"You mean, you'd split us up? Make me leave my brother?"

"If you feel that strongly-"

"I am NOT leaving James!"

"Then like I said, be grateful for your aunts. They live in the same county and are willing to care for children they themselves have never met."

"And if you feel you can be a suitable guardian, I'm sure Mr. Sanders can help make a case for you once you come of age," Mary added.

 _Oh yeah right._ Rin didn't even need to look at Fred's smug face to know what he thought of that little plan. Pushing herself away from the table, Rin announced,

"I'm going to bed! Might as well make the most of my last night at home!"

"Before you know it, your aunts' house will feel like home!" Fred called after her.

 _Damn that lawyer and damn his stupid ideas and damn the bank and damn my aunts and damn..._ By the time Rin reached the top step, she had damned everyone in the entire south of England. With a heavy sigh, the young half-demon made her way back to her mother's bedroom. Thankfully, James was still fast asleep, his travel book clutched against his chest. Good, that meant Rin could break the news to him tomorrow.

 _Sleep well, little brother. If only for tonight._ Rin sat against the wall and wrapped her wings around her body. The young half-demon hoped that she would be able to get some decent sleep.

She had a lot to do tomorrow.  
~  
_If I had any idea of what the next day would bring, I would have taken James and run for Japan that night._


	7. A Brand New Home?

_You know, I find it funny that my aunts berated James for dreaming of a better life. If they had even the slightest clue of the dreams I sometimes had, they might have thought twice about greeting us the way they did._  
~

_Once again, the air was filled with the smell of blood. The ground was littered with corpses, the sand dyed temporarily red until the tide came in. Rin dug her toes into the soggy grit, feeling flayed flesh beneath her feet._

_The half-demon's mouth hung open in a satisfied pant. She could taste the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. Her heart pounded in her chest as her blood thrummed with the song of slaughter._

_Rin flexed her claws as a familiar head, its sneer replaced by a look of horror, tilted over. With a laugh, Rin crushed Fred Sanders' head beneath her foot. As the bones crunched into powder, the lawyer's mouth whispered one word._

_"Monster."_

_Rin froze, her foot grinding flesh, brains, and bones into the sand. From the sea of bodies, others began echoing the same word._

_"Monster," Mary Williams whispered, her throat torn open._

_"Monster," her husband agreed, his limbs ripped from his body._

_"Monster!" Angie spat, her blond curls still intact as her flayed body leaked blood._

_"Monster," her friends- Abby included- echoed from a nearby pile of corpses._

_"Mosnter. Monster." The chant was taken up by every one of Rin's victims, all of them the residents of the small town the half-demon had once called home._

_"Monster."_

_"Monster."_

_"Monster."_

_"RIN!"_

With a gasp, Rin flung herself back into the waking world. Shaking and gasping, the half-demon huddled on the floor and waited for the aftermath of the dream to pass. Her tongue caught on one of her fangs and the familiar taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Gah!" Rin stumbled to her feet and darted for the bathroom. Turning on the sink, Rin sucked in a mouthful of cold water. Swirling the liquid around in the mouth, the half-demon spat the red-tinted water back into the basin before reaching for her toothbrush.

 _Damnit, why today?_ Rin wondered as she scrubbed her mouth clean. Of all the days to have the stupid dream, why today? Spitting out the minty taste, Rin splashed her face with cold water and examined her reflection.

Hair? Short, brown, and tousled. Eyes? A little droopy from lack of real sleep, but still pure gold. Face? Neither a snarl nor a growl, but not happy. Meh, it would do. No sign of the monster in her dream; that was the important part.

Tip-toeing back into her parents' bedroom, Rin poked her head inside. Miraculously, James was still asleep. Good, she didn't feel like telling James about her nightmare; her poor little brother had suffered enough without knowing that his sister was only a dream away from becoming an unstoppable killing machine. Still, it wouldn't be long before James woke and Rin still had to make a few preparations.

Slipping downstairs, Rin saw the sky was only just beginning to lighten. She could hear Mary's heavy breathing coming from the guest room; the half-demon shuddered as she recalled Mary's gaping throat in her dream. Ugh, she didn't like Mary, but she didn't want her neighbor dead. She didn't want anyone dead!

Well, okay, crushing Fred Sanders' head had been kind of fun, but still!

Rin exited the house by the back door and made her way into the dawn. The clean sand was cool under her bare feet and the soft breeze was a balm to her heated brow. Rin breathed in the salty smell of the ocean, savoring the clean taste. With a pang, Rin realized that this would be her last morning tour of the home she had known all her life. 

Swallowing back a sigh, Rin ignored the squawk of seagulls and made her way to the meadow. Climbing the familiar hill, Rin beheld her father's shrine, bathed in the first sun rays of the morning.

"Father!" Rin fell to her knees, pressing her forehead against the smooth wood. "Was that you, Father? Did you call me?" Rin recalled the voice that had shouted her name, snapping her out of her nightmare. It had sounded something like Tomoko, though Rin knew it was probably just wishful thinking. For a moment, the young half-demon let herself believe it had indeed been her father calling her, his voice cradling her dream self as his wings had once wrapped her in safety in the waking world. 

"What do I do, Father? I... I'm not sure." Rin's only answer was the early morning silence, broken only by the whisper of the waves against the shore. With a sigh, the half-demon pushed herself to her feet and bowed.

" _Sayonara, chichiue desu._ I'm sure you know that James and I have to leave now. Tell Mother and Henry that I'll take care of him. I'll try to come back soon. Farewell."

Backing away from Tomoko's grave, Rin turned and bolted for the house. She was thankful for her speed; she wanted to finish her preparations before either Mary or James woke up. Reaching the back door, Rin tip-toed back upstairs to her room. Her ears twitched as she noted that both her brother and neighbor were still fast asleep. Opening her closet, Rin grabbed her father's special satchel and knotted the thick cord through the belt loops in her shorts. She grabbed a change of clothes, a few sets of under garments, the heirloom left by her father and a pair of sandals. Carrying the bundle of clothing downstairs, Rin made for the kitchen.

Rin had just finished her tasks when James shuffled into the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Just finished packing, I'm afraid."

"Packing?" James blinked in confusion. With a sigh, Rin knelt down and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Afraid so. Apparently, the bank owns our house now and they want us out."

"But... it's our house."

"I know that. But you and I are the only ones who do. Now, we have to go live with our aunts."

"We have aunts?"

"Apparently. I never heard of them before. Did Mother mention having sisters to you?" James shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen, go get dressed and get ready to go. Pack as many clothes as you can and if you take any toys or pictures or anything like that, hide them."

"Why?" James's eyes were wide.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this and I trust my instincts. Go do that and I'll make us some toast for breakfast."

Rin reached for the bread, only to be stopped by James's voice.

"Rin?"

"What?"

"Will our aunts be mad if I bring my toys?" Rin glanced back at James, trying to keep her voice light.

"All I know is that even though they're family, I don't trust them yet. They may have different rules than Mother and _keifu-san_ and I'd rather them not take anything away from you if I can help it. But that's between us, right?" James didn't smile back, but he nodded in agreement with his sister's words.

"Ten minutes then. And I'll try not burn anything."

This time, James managed a half-smile.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well, you two be good and be sure to write. Oh, I'll miss you." Rin rolled her eyes as Mary hugged James goodbye. Frankly, the half-demon was fed up with her neighbor's pitiful attempts at comfort; if she really wanted to help, she'd have stood behind Rin to convince Fred to make Rin James's guardian.

Speaking of the smarmy lawyer, Rin could see him shuffling impatiently by the driver's side of his car. For some reason, he had been elected to deliver the siblings to their new home and Rin was debating whether or not she should spend the ride kicking the driver's seat. Nah, she decided as James pulled away from Mary and took Rin's hand, no need to focus on the slime ball. She had to concentrate on keeping James safe.

"Take care, dears," Mary called as Rin led James to the car. James paused, staring at the house on last time. 

"I don't want to leave," he whispered to his sister.

"That makes two of us," Rin replied.

"Hurry up! I want to get there before evening!" was Fred's opinion.

" _Damare, kono yarou_ ," Rin muttered. She hefted James's suitcase into the trunk as James climbed into the backseat. Shutting the trunk, Rin held out her arms and retracted her wings. The membranes folded under her arms as neatly as window shades, leaving only a row of bony spikes on the undersides of her arms. Slipping into the car beside James, both brother and sister watched their home fade away as Fred drove them out of the driveway. Sitting back in her seat, Rin smiled as James snuggled up next to her. The little boy was wearing the suit he had worn to their parents' memorial service; Rin guessed that Mary had encouraged him to make the best impression on his new guardians as he could. 

Somehow, though, Rin doubted it would matter. She had spoken truly when she told James she had a bad feeling about their aunts. Seriously, it had never occurred to them that they might have relatives, especially if their father's second wife had died after having a baby? Would they have never wondered about their sister? Wouldn't curiosity have encouraged them to seek out their long-lost family? Fred had said that her aunts (whatever the hell their names were; Rin didn't remember) were willing to take the two of them in right away. Not exactly the attitude for a pair of hermits, but then why not make the effort to find their sister sooner?

Okay maybe there was an explanation of some sort. Rin guessed she would find out when she and James arrived. For now, though, Rin wanted to take no chances.

"How long of a ride?" Rin asked. Fred glared at the half-demon in the review mirror.

"About three hours. I suggest you follow your brother's example."

Rin glanced down at James. The little boy had nodded off against his sister's arm, his breathing deep and even. Rin smiled, her urge to growl at the lawyer quickly gone. Perhaps James had moved past having nightmares. The half-demon leaned her head against her baby brother's. Her own eyes closed and she drifted into a light doze.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"There it is." Rin and James stirred as Fred pulled the car around a curb and began to slowly trundle up a hill.

"You're joking," Rin said, pulling James closer to her. "No way anyone could live here."

"Rin, is that our new house?" James asked.

"I guess," the half-demon muttered. 

The whole of her aunts' property was surrounded by a thick stone wall. Grass pushed against the stones and a few dandelions had sprouted against the outer rocks. But on the other side of the stone wall, there was nothing. The whole hill was a barren landscape dirt and rocks and dead leaves. A rusty car was parked to one side of the lawn and a rotting wood shed faced it. A wrought iron table and chairs, also rusted, were set in the middle of a lawn by a tree. Despite the summer season and the life bursting in the country, the tree was completely bare; not even a hint of green bloomed on its branches. The branches swayed slightly in the breeze, skeletal fingers that seemed to wave any and all away. Were it only that simple...

But it was the house that captured the siblings' attention. While Rin would never have called her family's seaside cottage a manor, it had been a warm and welcoming place. Henry himself had often touched up the cottage's white paint (usually accompanied by his eager little boy) and Miranda had made sure to keep the porch and window sills decorated with bright flowers whenever she could. Not much, but pleasant.

This house, on the other hand, was nothing more than a hunk of splintery wood. The windows were filthy and the roof had worn patches. The whole structure leaned to one side, as if wearied by its existence.

"I admit, the house could use some fixing up," Fred mused, following the wide path through up the hill. 

"More like a good tearing down," Rin muttered. Next to her, James shifted uncomfortably. 

"The house looks like it's frowning," he said. Rin tilted her head and had to admit that between the blackened windows and the curved and worn front step, the house really did look like it was unhappy. Yeah well, Rin wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of living here either. 

As the car rumbled to a stop, the front door flew open. Two middle-aged women strode out into the pitiful excuse for a front lawn. They were, Rin could tell, sisters, though they differed quite a bit. One was short, stubby-limbed and fat with a vapid expression on her doughy face. The other woman was tall and bony, her face pinched in a scowl and her long fingers tapping her prominent hips. Still they both had the same shade of auburn hair, the same pallid skin and the same granite eyes that, even at a distance, gave off no warmth.

James, at a loss for words, shrank against his sister at the sight of his new guardians. Rin felt her ears tilt backwards as the scent coming off the two women's skin crept up her sensitive nose. The half-demon shuddered; her aunts smelled like thick talcum powder, sickly sweet perfume, and heavy sweat. Lovely.

"Alright, your aunts are waiting for you. Out." Fred stopped the car and eyed the siblings. "I did my bit. Now away with you."

"But-" James started to say.

"I said go. This is your home now, so make the most of it." Rin glared at the lawyer as she opened her door.

"If you value your life, you'll help James and I leave this place together. Because I promise you that when my uncle finds out about this, you're gonna wish you'd never brought us here."

Fred raised his eyebrows at the young half-demon. "I hope that wasn't a threat, young lady. It won't bode well for whatever case you think you have."

"It's a warning. Trust me, when I threaten you, you'll know it," Rin spat. "C'mon, James."

The little boy obediently followed his sister, lugging his suitcase. Behind them Fred wheezed his car away and trundled back down the hill. James clutched his sister's clawed hand as the two of them met their aunts' cold eyes.

"Well, aren't you two a sight?" the tall skinny woman said. Her voice was as cold as her eyes and the words slid greasily out of her mouth and past her oversized teeth.

"Nice to meet you too," Rin replied, rolling her eyes. Oh yeah, this was off to a great start. With a glare, the tall woman jabbed a boy finger at the house.

"Inside, both of you! This instant."

"Ugh, children," the fat woman muttered, scratching at a mole on the side of her nose. James swallowed nervously as the group headed inside. He attempted a smile at the woman as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Auntie-"

"Shut up, boy! You'll speak when you're spoken to!" the tall woman scolded as the four of them entered the cramped kitchen.

"Shut up yourself! Don't speak to James like that!" Rin snapped as James glanced nervously up at her.

"Mind your tongue, you little monster," the woman shot back.

"Rin's not a monster," James piped up, squeezing his sister's hand. "She's nice."

"You be silent, you little wretch!" James gasped in shock, shrinking against Rin's side. The half-demon's ears tilted flat against her head as she pushed James behind her.

"Speak to my brother like that again and I'll rip your tongues out."

"I warned you! Seeing as you're both willfully disobedient, neither one of you will receive dinner tonight."

"Now hold on-" Rin started, but was cut off by the fat woman.

"I warned you this one would be difficult, Spiker."

"Nothing we can't handle with discipline, Sponge."

 _Spiker and Sponge? Who named you two? An idiot kitchen manager?_ Rin was stopped from asking that question when Spiker spoke up again.

"Since you two have no choice but to remain here and since we have no choice, but to raise you, you both will earn your keep."

"Meaning what?" Rin growled, pulling her trembling brother close to her.

"You're not very clever, are you?" Spiker sneered at her niece. "If you want to share what we have, you'll earn it through your work."

"And if we don't?" Rin scowled.

"My, you really must really want to be punished," Sponge noted. "Fine, then. No breakfast for you either."

"You can't-"

"You, boy!" Spiker had turned her full attention to James.

"I'm James, Auntie-"

"That suitcase of yours. What's in it?" James glanced up at his sister before swallowing and speaking in a voice barely above a whisper,

"Rin said to only bring clothes."

"That I did," the half-demon affirmed, still seething. "And a good thing too."

"Humph. Let's get on thing straight now, boy," Spiker stated, glaring at James. "No toys! Stupid little distractions, they are, and you'll be too busy anyway."

"That's right. And we expect you to work as well, girl!"

"Rin! My name is Rin. Look, James has had enough for one day. Could he go up to bed while we have a private word?"

Slightly taken aback, Spiker nonetheless nodded. "The attic, boy. Both you and your... sister will be sleeping there."

James looked up at Rin, who nodded at him.

"Go on up. I'll be there soon." Silent and still shaking, James trotted over to the nearby staircase and vanished up to the second floor. Rin heard his light footfalls above and heard him open and shut a door. Good, now she could say what was on her mind.

"Well, speak your piece!" Rin bared her fangs at her kin, eyes little more than slits.

"You had no right to speak to James or me like that. I get that you don't want us here. Fine, let us leave. I'll take James and-"

"I think not!" Sponge said. Rin started in surprise.

"What?"

"You're staying here. You and the boy are staying here," Spiker clarified.

"Why? You don't want us here! Let me take care of James and-"

"Not another word, girl! Keep it up and neither of you will eat for a week!" Sponge snapped.

"You can't do that," Rin growled. Raising her her clawed hands, she hissed,

"If you have a fraction of a brain between you-" 

"Raise one filthy claw against us, half-breed, and you'll never see your wretched brother again," Spiker said softly. Almost automatically, Rin's hands dropped to her sides as her aunt give her a cruel smirk.

"I knew that would get you to listen. And listen you will, to both of us."

"That's right," Sponge said, bobbing her head on her thick neck. "Either that or we'll make sure you're sent away and kept away from that boy for as long as we live."

"You... you can't..." Rin felt herself wilt, the idea of her poor little brother dragged away for her burned in the back of her mind.

"Then we can count on you being an obedient girl from now on?"

Rin glared her aunts, grinding her fangs. Oh, she would have given anything to rip them to shreds right here and now. But if she did...

_They must have been speaking to that goddamn lawyer. He probably told them I was dangerous and if I prove him right... and damn them for using James against me!_

"Well, girl? Speak up!" Taking a deep breath, Rin met Spiker's granite gaze.

"The roof."

"What about the roof?"

"It's missing some shingles. I can repair it; I know how. But I want you to give James breakfast tomorrow."

The two women shared a glance, obviously debating if a sturdy roof was worth some eggs and toast for a little boy. Finally, Spiker nodded.

"Re-shingle the whole roof, girl, and your brother gets breakfast."

"Do a good job and you might even get lunch," Sponge added.

Yeah right. "Very well. I'll let James know." Rin stalked upstairs, Spiker's last words following her.

"I suggest you two get to bed. Your day starts when the sun rises."

"I figured as much, _Baita Oba-san._ "

Rin darted upstairs before her aunts could ask for a translation.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************88

The splintery door creaked as Rin pushed it open. The half-demon sniffed the drafty room, shuddering as the scent of mildew and dust hit her full-on. She turned to face James, who was seated on the single wrought-iron bed, fingering the rough woolen blanket.

"Good news. I got you breakfast tomorrow," Rin said, giving her brother a cocky grin. Instead of returning the expression, James just raised his eyes to meet those of his sister and Rin felt her heart lurch at the utter despair on the little boy's face.

"What did we do?" he asked softly.

"Hey now, we didn't do anything." Rin crossed the rough wooden floor and sat down next to James. "Spiker and Sponge, they're bad people. Anyone with a brain can see that."

"But ...they're our family and they were so mean to us." James looked down at the blanket again.

"Yeah, I know," Rin sighed. "But they can say whatever they want. We don't have to listen." James peered up at Rin again.

"Like when people said bad things about you?"

"I.... _hai._ Just like that." James threw his arms around his big sister, squeezing her tightly.

"I still think you're the best sister in the entire world." Hugging James back, Rin managed a laugh.

"Well, thank you, James-chan. And you are- without a doubt- the world's greatest little brother." Rin flopped back onto the bed, dragging James with her and running her claws over his back affectionately. For the first time in days, James giggled, his laughter sweeter to Rin's ears than any piece of music. 

"Rin, stop!" 

"Nope! I caught you and I'll keep you!" 

"I got you too!" James declared, his small fingers tracing the edges of Rin's ears.

"Nooo! Not the ears!"

"Now _I_ caught _you!"_

The two siblings' mirth was cut short at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. James hunkered down Rin's arms. Rin sat stock still, hardly daring to breathe. Not that she was afraid of the foul-smelling women she was supposedly related to, but because she didn't want James exposed to them any more than he had to be. Thankfully, the footsteps retreated further down the hall and a door slammed shut. Rin sighed with relief.

"It's okay, James-chan. They're getting ready for bed. And we should too, since we apparently have to be up early."

"Oh, okay," James sighed. "I wish breakfast wasn't so far away though."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a surprise for you."

"What's that, Rin?" The half-demon grinned.

"Close your eyes, James." The little boy obeyed, resisting the urge to open them as his sister rustled about the room. 

"When can I open my eyes?"

"Go ahead." James did and gasped at the sight. Rin was seated on the floor, grinning proudly. Spread out before her were four sandwiches, two apples and a thermos of lemonade, still cold and dripping with condensation. Two paper plates, plastic cups, and a small pile of napkins completed the scene.

"Surprised?"

"Rin, how did you...?"

"Come and eat first. I'll explain in a little bit."

Considering that James had barely touched food since the death of his mother and father, the little boy needed no second bidding. And Rin had to admit that she was quite famished as well. And so, with lavender twilight spilling through the sagging window above them, Rin and James enjoyed their picnic dinner. Rin watched her famished brother eagerly biting into the sandwiches (turkey and swiss with lettuce, his favorite) and sipping the lemonade that had been left over from their parents' memorial. Rin paused before biting into her own second sandwich before offering it to James.

"Here. Take this one too. You must be starving."

"But what you?"

"Meh, I can always hunt. Go on, take it. You've lost enough weight as it is." James took his sister's sandwich, asking,

"So, how did you get the food in here without Auntie Spiker and Auntie Sponge knowing?" Rin grinned and held up her father's satchel, pulling the cord free from her shorts.  


"In this." James nibbled his sandwich, brow wrinkling in confusion.

"But it's so small." Indeed, the bag nestled perfectly in the half-demon's hand. Rin set the tiny cloth satchel on the floor and pointed at it.

"Try picking it up." James reached out and tried to lift the little bag, but the satchel wouldn't budge.

"It's... heavy."

"Look closely at it, James-chan. Tell me what you see." 

James leaned forward and squinted at the bag. Rin watched him and after a few minutes saw her brother tense and gasp. She grinned, knowing what James was seeing: the tiny satchel had become a carrying case that a could only be worn slung across the back. Picking up the satchel, Rin slipped the cord back through her belt loops.

"It's a special bag made by a kitsune tribe."

"Kitsune?"

"Fox demons. They're masters of illusion. This bag was my father's; he got it as a reward for helping out the tribe back before I was born. This little bag can actually hold as much as a good-sized suitcase. That's why I only had you pack a few things. I have more of your things in here, including some extra toys and some of our photo albums. No one's taking them from us."

James's eyes shone as he gazed up at his sister. "So, we're always ready to leave?"

"That's right," Rin said firmly. "And we're going to leave here, James-chan. I promise! It'll take a little time, but we will leave here."

"I know we will, Rin."

"Good. You go get ready for bed while I clean up here." James trotted out of the room while Rin swept the remnants of their dinner back into her bag. She could dump it in the garbage cans some time tomorrow, most likely while her aunts were being idle. The half-demon clenched her claws. Oh, Spiker and Sponge were going to pay one day. And Rin was going to take the utmost delight in hearing them beg for mercy!

"Where are you going to sleep?" James asked with a yawn as he climbed into bed. Rin looked up as she watched her brother wrap himself in the rough blanket. She gave a half-hearted shrug and sat down, propping herself against the brick wall.

"Don't tell those two, but they did me a favor. I never sleep on my back. I'm actually fine with this." James yawned again and reached under his pillow. Rin watched as he pulled a small folded paper out from under it and cradle it in his hands.

"Your travel book?" she asked.

"Mum and Dad gave it to me," James murmured.

"I remember." Rin looked at the floor, remembering too how she had been quite opposed to the idea of a family trip to New York. Remembering how she had snapped at her mother later that night. Remembering how tired her mother had been when trying to talk her into enjoying the trip.

"Rin?"

"Hmmm?" Rin looked back up at her brother.

"The rhino can't get us, can it?"

"No, of course not. It never will." James nodded and slid his travel book back under his pillow. Laying down, the little boy whispered,

"Good night, Rin."

"Good night, James. Sleep well." _As well as you can, little brother. Because you're going to need it._  
~ 

_Was I surprised my aunts were that bad? Well, I wasn't exactly expecting much, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting... whatever you want to call Spiker and Sponge. Still, I wasn't taking any chances when it came to my little brother. Nothing would have been worth losing him._

__

__

_I just wish Spiker and Sponge hadn't figured that out._


	8. First Day

_First day? Honestly, it went as well as I expected. Of course, I didn't expect anything other than a hard time._  
~

The sound of pounding footsteps snapped Rin out of sleep a few seconds before the bedroom door slammed open. Rin leapt to her feet as Spiker and Sponge entered.

"So you're up," Spiker hissed. "About time. Sun-up was three minutes ago." 

"Sorry. Left my alarm back home," Rin answered as James stirred awake and rubbed his eyes.

"You and the boy have two minutes to get downstairs ready to work," Sponge commanded.

"Or rather, you have two minutes to get to work on the roof." Spiker's horsey lips twisted into an (uglier) grin. "Unless you're re-thinking our bargain."

"Bargain?" James looked from his aunt to his sister and back again.

"Never mind," Rin said before turning back to Spiker. "Look, I'm set to go. Give James some time to get ready, okay?"

"Humph." Spiker gathered her robe about her like a queen and straightened her blue head warp like a crown. "Hurry up." She and her sister stalked out of the room as James got out of bed and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Rin?"

"Don't worry." Rin knelt down and grasped James's shoulder. "Like I said, I got you breakfast. The hags just want me to re-shingle the roof in exchange for it, that's all. Get dressed and meet me downstairs okay?"

"Okay," the little boy agreed. Rin left the room and made her way down the splintery stairs. The half-demon growled; had everything in her aunts' house gone to ruin or were the two women just too lazy to actually take care of their home? Rin wouldn't put it past Spiker and Sponge to refuse to lift a finger if they were willing to enslave their niece and nephew.

"About time," was the greeting she received from Spiker. Rin rolled her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen. Her aunts were sipping hot cups of tea and sharing a plate of store-bought cinnamon rolls. Rin's nostrils twitched; while she wasn't a fan of sweets, the scones did smell appetizing. Then again, she hadn't eaten much these past few days, so anything would smell good at this point.

_Focus. Fix the roof and grab a bird or two._

"Right," the half-demon said. "I take it the materials for fixing the roof are outside?"

"You'll find what you need in the shed," Sponge said through a mouthful of tea and pastry.

Rin raised an eyebrow at Spiker and Sponge. "Er, pardon my asking, but why buy materials to fix the roof if you weren't going to do it?"

"Not your business, half-demon," Spiker snapped. "You and your brother will do what you're told and not a question from either of you." The thin woman waved her hand at her niece. "Your brother's breakfast is on the table. And as your Aunt Sponge and I have said, if your work is acceptable, you will receive a small lunch."

Rin glanced behind her at the kitchen counter. A single piece of bread sat forlornly on a chipped plate alongside a glass of water.

"That's it? We had a deal!" Rin flexed her claws, wishing she could rake them over Spiker's flesh and wipe that superior look off the old hag's face.

"Another word and the deal will be off the table," Spiker snapped. "And I can always put in a call to our lawyer if I think you're threatening me."

"That's-" Rin sighed as she heard James enter the room, "-not necessary."

"Good. You, boy!" 

"Yes, Auntie Spiker?" James asked softly.

"You'll be working outside. You're to rake the leaves, pick up any trash, and chop some firewood. Afterwards, you can both clean the living room. Understand?"

"We understand," Rin said, speaking for both of them.

"Then get to work. We'll be watching." Both Spiker and Sponge swept out of the kitchen. 

"And wash the plates while you're at it," Sponge added, waddling after Spiker.

"Whatever," Rin muttered before turning to James. "Hanging in there, James-chan?"

"I guess." James was already nibbling at the bread. "I just wish we could go home."

"Yeah, me too." Rin picked up her aunts plates, tempted to smash them to pieces.

"What did Auntie Spiker mean when she said she would call the lawyer?" James asked, finishing his bread.

 _Dammit!_ "Heard that, huh?" Rin asked. James nodded, eyes not leaving his sister's face.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about. So long as we don't annoy the hags too much." Rin jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the stairs.

"The lawyer won't take you away, will he?" James asked, drinking the last of his water and taking his plate to the sink.

"Nah. It's an empty threat. He can't do anything to me." _So long as I behave, as the hags put it._ "C'mon, let's get to work."

The two siblings stepped out into the dead yard, blinking in the early-morning sun. Rin led James around the side of the house where a decrepit shed sagged and threw open the door.

"Oh, nice," she said. A bright blue wheelbarrow, emblazoned with the word "TOYS" in bright red paint was leaning against one wall. Said toy chest was stuffed full of rakes, shovels, and buckets, all the necessary equipment for yard work. Rin spied fresh tiles, several packs of nails stacked against the other wall. With a roll of her eyes, the half-demon grabbed her roofing material while James grasped the wheelbarrow's splintery handles.

"Do you think Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker played with these when they were little?" he asked.

"Who knows? Would explain something." Rin followed James out of the shed. "You gonna be okay while I fix the roof?"

James nodded. "I helped Mum and Dad rake leaves last fall. I can do this."

 _Hai, but the rake you used wasn't as big as you were, James-chan._ "Alright. Give me a call if you need help."

"Okay."

Rin watched her little brother push the wheel barrow over to the tree, the cart wobbling slightly under James's small hands. With a sigh, the young half-demon jumped up, grabbed the edge of the roof and nimbly swung herself up just as her aunts came outside. They both glanced up as Rin laid out her supplies.

"Not a single tile out of place, girl," Spiker called.

"Trust me, I've done this before!" _Unlike some people._

The young half-demon began her task of inspecting the tiles, seeking out the ones that had holes. Finding one, she ripped it out with her claws and tossed it aside. Pulling a fresh tile from the box, she set it in place and, with a few sweeps with her brush, smeared the edges with tar. With a satisfied grin, the half-demon surveyed her work. Straight and sturdy and, if she smeared the edges of every tile- old and new- watertight. Let the old hags complain then! Of course, they probably would, but Rin would deal with that later. 

A familiar caw snapped Rin out of her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin spied a decent-sized seagull circling above her before rather stupidly landing on the chimney. The bird folded it's wings and regarded the young half-demon with beady eyes. Before it could utter another squawk, Rin snatched the seagull by the neck and gave it a jerk. The bird's neck snapped and its head fell back against Rin's fist. With an eager grin, Rin tore the feathers from the seagulls body and sank her fangs into the juicy meat.

Hmmm, perhaps she should offer to fix the roof more often.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Have you finished yet?" Rin poked her head down to find Spiker glaring at her. Or rather, she guessed her aunt was glaring at her. It was hard to tell with the massive sunglasses obscuring most of her aunt's face. She ran a hand through her hair, freeing the last few feathers caught in the light brown strands.

"Only been an hour, but yeah, I'm almost done. Just need to set one more tile, actually." Rin hoped she was able to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"Boy, what's taking so long with the leaves? Hurry up!" Rin looked up from the last tile in time to see James look up.

"I'm almost done," Auntie Spiker," he called.

"I didn't ask you to talk back. Do it again and you'll be sorry!" 

With a growl, Rin jumped down from the roof, landing lightly between her brother and her aunts.

"One word out of you, half-demon and the two of you can go without lunch and dinner!" Rin curled her lips back from her fangs at Spiker, but said nothing as James trotted up to her.

"I suggest the two of you get back to work right now if you want an evening meal," Sponge snapped. "As of now, I don't see any point in giving lunch to a couple of mouthy brats."

"Hold on-"

"Chop the wood now!" Spiker snarled, sweeping back to her rusty lawn chair. Rin flexed her claws a few times before leading James to the woodpile.

"I'm sorry, Rin," James whispered.

"Hey." Rin paused and knelt down in front of her brother. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, understand?" James gave a half-hearted nod, eyes still downcast. Rin bit her lip, wishing she knew a way to make this nightmare seem a little more bearable to her baby brother.

"Want me to show you how to chop wood like a samurai?"

James looked up at his sister, his brow furrowing. "Like a samurai?"

" _Hai._ Come on, I'll show you." Rin led her brother to what was obviously the wood pile, seeing how that portion of the lawn was strewn with heavy logs and a thick piece of cement stuck into the ground. To complete the picture, there was a half-rusted chopper set against the cement. Quite the lovely sight indeed.

"Right. Now, back in the feudal era, when my grandfather was alive, the samurai in training would have to perform chores for their masters. Preparing food, cleaning their homes, and chopping wood. What's more, chopping firewood helped the young samurai refine their sword techniques."

"Wow. Really?" Rin was relieved to see a small smile appear on her brother's face.

"Really. Watch." Rin set a piece of wood on the cement and hefted the chopper a few times. Eying the wood, Rin struck the piece of wood in one swift motion. The wood parted into two even pieces, releasing a fine puff of dust.

"Wow. Can I try?" James asked.

"Hmm. The chopper's a little heavy, but..." Rin glanced at Spiker and Sponge, cocking her ears toward them. Both women were deep in conversation about how what it would be like to be Hollywood sensations like a couple of high school girls.

"Okay. I'll help you. But if you think about Mother and Henry-san tonight, don't tell them I let you do this."

James giggled, then bit his lip, his face a mix of emotions.

 _Damnit!_ "Come one. Like this." Rin set another piece of wood on the cement and motioned James over. Wrapping her brother's small hands around the handle, Rin placed her own clawed hands over his and helped him lift the chopper.

"Okay. Just like this." Rin guided James's arms and helped him split the wood, which parted like butter under the hands of the siblings.

"Wow!"

"Not bad, James-chan. You'd make a good samurai."

"Can I try again?"

"You! You're here to work, not play!" Rin gritted her teeth as Spiker's screeching voice hit her ears.

"Better let me handle the wood, James-chan. Why don't you scout around and pick up any trash? I'll meet you inside, okay?"

"Okay." Rin watched as James began his chore before turning back to the wood. To hell with the chopper; Rin picked up a piece of wood and split it easily in her powerful hands, wishing she could do the same to the two old women not five feet away.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time the sunset rolled around, the wood had been split and moved inside and the yard cleaned of any debris. Inside, Rin and James had dusted the entire living room and scrubbed the floors to a high gloss. Or rather, James had dusted and Rin had run a damp rag up and down the wooden floors of the house. Still, said floors were a lot cleaner than they had been that morning.

"Done?" she asked as James finished dusting what was probably the hundredth photograph of their aunts.

"Yes," James answered. "Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker sure have lots of pictures."

"Yeah, and they're all ugly," she whispered. James stifled a small laugh as the tell-tale sounds of footsteps were heard on the stairs. Down the two old women came, both dressed to the nines in sequined black dresses and feathered hats.

"Going somewhere?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow at her aunts' choice of clothing. Spiker's red-painted lips curled back from her horsey teeth in an all-too-familiar expression of disdain.

"We dress for dinner in this house," she announced, her voice so thick with pride you could cut it with a knife. "However, seeing as to how you won't be joining us, I suggest you retire."

"We finished the chores, Auntie Spiker," James said, his brown eyes hopeful. "We both worked hard."

"Meaning?" Sponge asked.

"Meaning I think we earned our dinner," Rin clarified.

"Oh, you think? How charming?" Both Spiker and Sponge tittered. "But seeing as to how you failed to clean the fireplace, I don't think you have earned your right to eat."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Rin snarled.

"The fireplace is part of the living room, is it not, girl?"

"That type of job takes more time than we had today. We can clean it tomorrow."

"Then the next time you have a meal, it will be tomorrow." Spiker had by now dropped her good humor. "Get upstairs, the pair of you. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"Please, may we-" James began.

"No you may not! And don't talk back again or you'll be sorry! Both of you!"

"Let's go, James-chan." Rin took her brother's hand and led him upstairs. "Old hags," she muttered.

"It's okay," James said softly. "I'm not that hungry."

"Yeah, right, James-chan. I can hear your stomach growling."

"Well I am a little hungry, but I'd rather go to sleep." Considering that James had been working harder today than he had in his life, Rin wasn't surprised.

"Okay. But go to the bathroom and do a sponge wash first. Trust me, it'll help," she said as the two entered their room.

"Okay." James grabbed his pajamas and toothbrush and tiptoed down the hall. With a sigh, Rin entered the siblings' room, leaned against the far wall and sank to the floor. While not exactly tired, the young half-demon did feel drained from trying to keep her aunts' attention on her and away from James. Still, if she was going to be the only one standing between Spiker and Sponge and her innocent brother, Rin decided it was time to do something she only did when truly desperate: think long and hard.

Crossing her legs, Rin rested an elbow on her knee and placed her cheek against her curled fist, closing her eyes. Okay, what had she learned about her aunts? Well, they were both high on the bitch scale; could probably give Angie a run for her money. Still, if Rin had to guess, she would guess that Spiker was the one to watch out for. Sponge, Rin decided, was more like Angie; both were more likely to spout out whatever angry thoughts that popped into their heads in the heat of emotion. Spiker, while just as likely to snap as her sister, could usually pull herself back. Her constant threats about contacting the bastard known as Fred Sanders was proof of that. And Rin had little doubt that Spiker would have no problem taunting James as well, most likely using the little boy's raw grief over the death of his parents.

 _Not like I miss them too._ Rin gritted her teeth; she could allow herself to mourn her mother and stepfather more freely when she and James were free of this hellhole.

_Once I turn seventeen, I can start the process to become James's guardian. The lawyer can protest, but Mary will vouch for me. Or I'll know the reason why!_

A good plan, but could the two hold out? Rin knew she could, but how long could James last as little more than a drudge? With a growl, Rin reached behind her and felt for the folded letter in her pocket. If she could somehow contact her uncle, Rin had little doubt that she and James would be free of her aunts (and heads would most certainly roll). 

_If I am to contact my uncle, that would mean leaving James alone with the hags for a day or two. Sponge would just pile on extra work, but Spiker would probably take advantage of the situation._ Rin frowned; would Spiker be that cruel? Somehow, the half-demon knew the answer was yes. She didn't put it past Spiker to hurt James and claim that the little boy had "an accident." Or, Rin thought as a strain of high-pitched laughter drifted up from the kitchen, her aunts could claim that Rin's absence, however brief, meant that she would be a negligent guardian. Rin's plan to take James away would be foiled before it began and she could even be forced away from her brother, ensuring James would stay with Spiker and Sponge.

 _But why? They don't want us here. So why are Spiker and Sponge so determined to keep us here? Or rather, to keep James here?_ Rin didn't know, but she would find out, one way or another.

The door creaked open and James entered, rubbing his eyes. Rin smiled, sitting up.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes." James climbed into bed and wrapped himself tightly in the single woolen blanket. Rin watched as James reached beneath his pillow and drew out his beloved travel book, hugging the small brochure to his chest. "I think Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker are still downstairs though."

"Meh, they can stay there all night for all I care. But I guess we should go to sleep. For some reason, those two love the morning."

"Mum liked mornings too," James said, looking at the travel book.

"Yeah, I know. But she didn't pound everyone's doors down at the crack of dawn." No, Miranda Trotter had preferred to savor the early mornings in peace, despite her daughter declaring that the morning was evil.

"Mum would make cinnamon rolls on winter mornings too," James added, no doubt thinking of the cinnamon rolls their aunts had so gleefully scarfed down that morning.

"Well, when we get out of here, we can make cinnamon rolls whenever you want," Rin replied, settling back against the rocky wall.

"Rin?"

"Hmm? What?"

"When we leave this house, can we go to New York?"

"Of course, James-chan. I promise." Rin sensed rather than saw her brother's smile and heard him yawn as he settled back against the limp pillow.

"Good night, Rin," James whispered.

"Good night, James-chan." Rin shut her eyes, relaxing as James's breathing became slow and even. Hopefully, no nightmare would invade James's dreams tonight.

There was enough of that during the day.  
~

_So that was the end of the first day. And I knew we had plenty of long days of chores and abuse ahead of us before we left the home of Spiker and Sponge._


	9. Small Victory

_After that first day, the summer just kinda ran together. The next major event I can think of occurred near the middle of that August._  
~

"Well, that's the last of it." Rin dumped the last of the firewood in the pile by the house. James followed her, carrying a smaller load of wood.

"Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker sure wanted a lot of firewood," the little boy observed.

" _Hai._ Strange for the summer."

"Maybe they get cold easily," James said. "Mum did."

"Yeah, but Mother didn't _stay_ cold," Rin muttered. To her brother, she added,

"C'mon, let's get you some water."

The sun beat down out of the blue sky as the siblings made their way to the well. In truth, Rin didn't mind the heat; in fact, she preferred it to any other weather. Still, she mused as she glanced up at the burning orb, what she wouldn't give to by soaring through the skies right now, with cool breezes stroking her cheeks and ruffling her hair.

Next to her, James was silent. Rin felt her heart twinge at the sight of her baby brother. Over the summer, James had grown thinner and paler, despite having to spend so much time outside doing chores. With his eyes usually downcast and his cheekbones quite prominent, James was looking more like a prisoner of war than the cheerful six-year-old he should have been. The half-demon eyed her brother's scraped hands and chipped nails; such minor injuries should come from furious play, not from being at the beck and call of two repulsive old women!

Reaching the well, Rin grabbed the old wooden bucket from the ground and pulled out two wooden dippers. Tossing the bucket down the stone tunnel, Rin listened to the splash. Seizing the old hemp rope attached to the bucket's handle, the young half-demon easily pulled the filled bucket up.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

"Yes," James replied, his eyes still clouded. Rin filled a dipper with water and handed it to James.

"What's wrong?" she asked, though 'What isn't wrong?' might have been the better question.

Sipping some water, James answered,

"It's August."

"So it is," Rin replied, quaffing a mouthful of sweet well water. "Nothing really wrong with that, James-chan."

"It's just... last year, Mum and Dad took me shopping for school in August."

"Oh... right." Rin bit her lip and averted her eyes. She hadn't thought about school. In fact, she hadn't set foot in a schoolroom since she was nine and then only for the first day. Half-demons, while not outright banned from public education, weren't exactly welcome in schools. Well, that suited her just fine, thank you very much. As far as Rin was concerned, school was little more than legal torture.

James, though, had a different opinion. He had been so eager to start school and he flat-out loved to learn. Truly the scholar of the family, Rin thought with a slight smile. And she remembered how he had enjoyed readying for the next school year last August. 

"Well, I'll have a talk with our so-called guardians tonight about getting you ready for school. Hey, maybe we can go shopping together." James's head shot up and he met his sister's eyes with pure eagerness.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rin grinned at her brother's pure joy.

"But you hate town."

"True, but I'd give anything to get away from here for the day."

"Me too," James agreed.

"Get back to work, you two!" Spiker's shrill voice reached the siblings' ears from the shaded house. With a sigh, the half-demon slurped down the rest of her water and stood.

"C'mon, James. We'd best keep them in a good mood if we want to get you ready for school on time."

"Okay." James stood up and followed his sister. "Are you going out tonight, Rin?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Depends on how everything goes with the hags."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Evening fell softly, as it usually did in the summer. And, as per usual, Spiker and Sponge were dressed to the nines as they attacked their dinner of roast beef and potatoes at the kitchen table. Rin felt her own stomach twist at the savory scent and saw James swallow slightly as he caught a glimpse of the small feast.

"Can we help you?" Spiker asked icily, her fork halfway to her painted lips.

"As a matter of fact, you can," Rin answered.

"Sorry, nothing left," Sponge sneered, cramming half a roasted potato into her thick mouth.

 _Damn you to hell._ "I need a word with the two of you, if you don't mind." Rin nodded to James, who quietly backed out of the kitchen and padded upstairs.

"And if we do mind?" Spiker asked, eyeing her niece coldly.

"I'd say too bad, because this needs to be addressed." Rin watched as her gaunt aunt patted her lips with a linen napkin.

"Well, speak your piece, half-demon," she snapped. Gritting her fangs, Rin bit back a growl.

"James will have to start school again soon. We need to make sure he has all the supplies he needs and that he's properly registered."

"Oh do we, now?" Spiker asked, a note of amusement in her voice that Rin did not care for.

" _Hai,_ we do. And I'd be happy to take him into town for the supplies he needs- notebooks, pencils, the like. And, if needs be, I'll take him by the school to make sure his name is down and all that."

"No," Spiker countered. "You will not."

"And why not?" Rin snapped. "Sorry to inform you, but James has to attend school. You insisted on being his guardians, so you're responsible for his education, both of you."

"We are," Sponge replied. "And we've decided the boy will be homes educated."

"What?" Rin's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Whatever is the matter?" Spiker asked, still in that same mocking tone. "Have you something against a child being taught at home?"

"No! _I_ was home educated." _Obviously I was. No school would let me stay for more than a week at most._

"Then you should be perfectly fine with the practice," Sponge said.

"I am, when it works. You know, when there's actual schooling going on. Something I doubt you're going to do."

"How we educate your brother is not your concern, girl," Spiker snapped, the amusement gone from her voice.

"Uh, I think it is. And here's something else to consider: the government allows kids to be taught at home, but they'll get suspicious if James isn't able to pass any exams when he's ready for secondary education."

" _If_ he goes for secondary education," Spiker said. "Goodness, why does everyone make a fuss about going to a university? With the discipline we're instilling in him, he'll be able to get a good maintenance job as soon as he comes of age."

"That's right," Sponge agreed. "You should be thanking us. He'll be able to make some money right away."

"Did you ever consider that perhaps James would want to continue his education? He's extremely bright and loves school."

"What he wants- and what you want, girl- are unimportant. This discussion is over. We've informed our lawyer about our decision and it is final. Now begone and stop bothering us." Spiker waved a dismissive hand at the young half-demon. "That is, unless you'd like us to make another call to our lawyer?"

Rin knew she had lost. With a growl, she swept upstairs and into the room she shared with her brother. James was seated on his bed, his New York City travel book open in his hands. He looked up as his sister entered the room, face falling as he noticed his angry expression.

"Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker aren't going to let me go to school, are they?" he asked in a flat tone. With a sigh, Rin plopped down onto the wooden floor.

"No, James, they aren't. And yes," she added, meeting her brother's brown eyes with her own golden orbs. "I'm going out tonight."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night sky was clear and endless, broken only by twinkling stars. Rin sat against the stone wall, her pointed ears twitching this way and that as she listened to her aunts sleep. Judging by their snores, Spiker and Sponge were likely deep in whatever passed as dreams in their twisted minds. With a decisive nod, the young half-demon rose and tiptoed to the bedroom door. As she pushed it open, James stirred and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Rin?"

"Shh, James, go back to sleep. I'll be back long before morning." Rin smiled at her brother before slipping out into the hall and down the stairs. Still listening, Rin carefully edged open the kitchen door and closed it carefully behind her. Breathing in the sweet summer air, Rin turned away from the house and began running down the hill. Her powerful legs carried her away from her aunts' property so fast that the surrounding land became a blur. But the half-demon kept running until she was sure she was a good distance away from the house. Barreling into an open field and past a paddock full of sleepy cows, Rin held out her arms and let her wings spring free. One leap and she was sky-bound, the air currents carrying up up and over the countryside.

Despite the situation, Rin couldn't help the laugh that burbled up from her throat. Shuddering with joy, Rin allowed herself to free fall before spinning rapidly and recovering seconds before she hit the ground. Swooping back into the velvety sky, the young half-demon wished she could fly fast and free like this forever. But no, she had a mission to complete and, Rin had to admit, she was looking forward to it.

Circling over the deserted village, Rin spotted her target. Fittingly enough, it was the primary school that she so despised and James so badly missed. Angling her wings, Rin dropped from the sky and landed lightly on the roof. Leaning over the building's edge, Rin gouged her claws into the brick and began to climb down the side of the school wall. She could only imagine what kind of a figure she looked like in the dark; with her half-folded wings and golden eyes, any wandering villages would probably run screaming for the nearest policeman. And while that image was certainly funny, Rin had no desire to be spotted.

 _Let's see, where is it? The room furthest to the left? No, that's the bottom form; James's classroom from last year. We need the actual first form, I think. Although would it technically be second form? Meh, I can always come back._ True, this would be harder when school was in session, but Rin was always up for a little challenge.

Oh, there it was. Reaching the window she sought, the half-demon grabbed the upper windowsill and yanked. It slid upward like silk and Rin slipped inside. Standing up, the young half-demon glanced around at the tidy row of desks and the glossy blackboard. Rins's eyes narrowed as memories came flooding back.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Why is the freak allowed to be here?" Angie whispered, pitching her voice so that the teacher couldn't hear. Seven-year-old Rin scowled, running her claws along her desk. Pushing her textbooks aside, the little half-demon slumped forward at her desk. God, she was bored. First day of school or not, she wanted nothing more than to be away from these people._

_"Rin, sit up, please, and finish your math sheet," the teacher (whatever her name was) called, sparking a snigger of laughter from the class._

_"I am finished. I finished ages ago," Rin answered, holding up the completed worksheet._

_"Well, then review it, please. I don't like you just doing nothing."_

_"Yeah, right," Rin muttered. In other words, the teacher didn't trust her not to attack anyone. And had she ever actually tried to do anything like that? No!_

_"Don't worry," Angie whispered to her friends. "My mum said half-demons shouldn't be allowed in schools. She'll get kicked out tomorrow."_

_"Not soon enough, Angie," Rin muttered._

_"Miss Brown!" Angie called. Oh, yeah, that was the teacher's name._

_"Yes, Angie?"_

_"Rin is bothering me. She keeps glaring at me. I think she's going to do something bad." Angie turned her smug face towards Rin._

_"Rin, control yourself or I'll have to send you to the Headmaster."_

_"I haven't done anything!'_

_"Well, see you don't, then."_

_"Whatever," Rin muttered. She sighed; the end of this stupid first day really couldn't come soon enough._  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

Shaking her head, Rin forced the memories away with a growl. Yanking her special kitsune-made bag from her shorts, the young half-demon placed it on the one of the desks and began hunting through the classroom. Throwing open one of the back cabinets, Rin grinned in triumph. Piles of textbooks, stacked neatly according to subject. Perfect. Rin grabbed one of each textbook: math, history, language arts, science and ahh, a a small paper workbook companion for each text. Hmm, anything else? Rin titled her head looking around the classroom again. 

Oh, she knew! Hunting about, Rin discovered some art supplies in one of the upper cabinets. Grabbing a thick stack of construction paper and an unopened box of crayons, Rin stuffed them into her bag along with the books. Perfect. Alright, time to get out of here. Before she left, Rin paused to run a finger over one particular desk. Though it had been re-varnished, the ghosts of ten small claw marks still lingered. With a small chuckle, Rin slid out of the window and flew away, leaving behind old memories and a few less supplies than the school ordered.

Upon her return, Rin made sure she landed a fair distance away from her aunts' house. Just as when she departed, she arrived back to the house on foot. True, Spiker and Sponge weren't awake to see her fly, but on the off chance that they woke up and saw her flying away from the house or if they got wind of the fact that a shadowy form was seen flying close by their home, they were sure to get suspicious. If by some chance Spiker and Sponge got a glimpse of her running to or away from the house, she could just claim she was restless. Either way, the fact that she had wings would be kept secret.

Carefully slipping back into the kitchen, Rin shut the door behind her and turned her ears upwards. From the sound of it, Sponge was snoring into her pillow and Spiker was moaning in her sleep. Lovely.

Well, never mind. The two old hags might think the subject of James's education was closed, but as far as Rin was concerned, the subject of James's education would stay open for a long time yet.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The following evening found both James and Rin tromping back to the house, tired and hungry. James had been mostly silent throughout the day, obviously dwelling on the fact that he was forbidden from going to school this year. Rin hadn't pressed him to talk, preferring instead to let Spiker and Sponge think they had won this particular battle. This turned out to be a wise move, as both women were waiting for their niece and nephew when the two arrived inside.

"I see you've finished your chores on time, for once," Spiker trilled, her plucked eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Auntie Spiker," James murmured, casting a fearful glance at his aunt.

"Well, for that, there's a bit of dinner waiting for you." Sponge gestured to two small plates of leftover roast beef and potatoes on the counter. "You can get water from the sink upstairs."

"Thank you, Auntie Sponge," James replied.

"Feeling generous, I see," Rin noted.

"Mind yourself, girl. We can always take it away," Spiker shot back.

"Fine. We'll leave." Rin retrieved both plates and carried them upstairs, James at her heels. 

"Why don't you grab us some water, James-chan. I'll set the plates out," Rin suggested.

"Okay." James made for the bathroom while Rin set the plates of cold beef and potatoes on the floor. With a smile, she reached into the special bag she carried, she pulled a few of the textbooks out and set them on the floor. Sitting back, she waited for James to come back and see them.

Rin smiled as her little brother entered the room and beheld the schoolbooks. Pushing the door closed, the little boy darted over to his sister and knelt beside her, setting the two chipped cups of water aside. His food forgotten, James reached for the language arts text and workbook, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Hope you don't mind if school starts a little early this year."

"Rin, where did you get these books?" James asked.

"From the school in town, of course."

"The school in town?" James looked up at his sister. "You didn't steal them, did you?"

"I didn't steal them, James-chan. I borrowed them. Schools always have extra books on hand; I just grabbed a few of the extras and I'll put them back at the end of year. Simple as that. Besides, little brother, that school owes me." Rin was cut off as James threw his arms around Rin's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" 

"Hey it was nothing," Rin replied, hugging him back. "Oh, got you some crayons and paper too. Figured you'd want those too."

"Yes please. May I use them now?"

"Why don't you eat first?" Rin pushed the plate of beef and potatoes towards James. "Then you can color all you want before bed."

With a grin, James set about his food. True the beef and vegetables were cold, but that didn't bother either him or Rin. In fact, Rin was willing to bet that nothing was going to bother her brother for the rest of the night. 

For now, that was enough.  
~  
_So, yeah, that was one victory over Spiker and Sponge. But it was a small one compared to what would happen later. Still, for what I was able to for James, I was happy._


	10. From the Heart

_Christmas, on the whole, never really interested me. Some fat guy in red could never give me what I really wanted anyway. But this year was different. This year, I had to make a holiday out of nothing._  
~

Winter came with the fierceness of a pack of wolves. The fall season had barley arrived before the air turned bitterly cold and anything that tried to grow on the hill shriveled and died. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of frost and there was no relief from the constant drafts that blew into Rin and James's room.

"Might get some snow tonight," Rin mused, tying the window shutters shut with an old piece of string she'd stolen from the kitchen.

"Do you think we'll get snowed in and won't be able to leave the house?" James asked. He was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his one blanket. Though it was made of wool, the blanket was threadbare and, judging by James's pale face, nowhere as warm as it should have been.

"Maybe. Don't think that'll stop Spiker and Sponge from forcing us to dig the way out."

"Probably not," James agreed, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Meh, I can do that part. I'll convince them you'd be better off staying in and tending the fire." Rin sat down on the bed next to her brother. James turned his brown eyes to the cold fireplace set into the wall to their left.

"Could we build a fire in here?"

"We'll probably have to just to stay warm. We can snag some wood from the pile; the old ones won't notice."

James nodded, his body shaking with cold. Unfurling her wings, Rin wrapped the leathery appendages around him.

"Rin!"

"Don't worry. If I hear Spiker or Sponge, I can hide my wings again in no time. For now, you need to get warm." James smiled and leaned his head against his sister's shoulder. He yawned, his brown eyes falling closed. Rin smiled; maybe James would sleep peacefully now that he was warm.

"Rin?" James whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we put a Christmas tree in our room?" 

Rin blinked in surprise. "A Christmas tree?"

"Mmmhmm." James was on the verge of sleep. "I saw the calendar in the kitchen. Christmas is in two weeks."

"Right. Christmas."

Christmas...  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Fat white flakes drifted down from the sky. Rin eyed the snowfall through the department store window, watching as her mother removed her hat and shook out her dark hair._

_"My, it's cold outside," Miranda said, clearly glad to be in the heated department store._

_"It's not that cold," Rin muttered. The little half-demon scuffed her feet- encased in snow boots- against the floor. She wore a pair of long pants as well, but had refused to leave off her slit no-sleeved shirt. No way was she keeping her wings confined! Thankfully, her mother hadn't seemed to mind._

_Miranda sighed, smiling as she looked around the busy store. Her brown eyes were misty as she drank in the soft golden glow of Christmas lights and the rich red and green banners hung every which way across the walls. "Doesn't it look beautiful in here, Rin? All the lights and decorations?"_

_Rin shrugged. In her opinion, all the pretty twinkling lights and perfumed air couldn't disguise the fact that the department store was loud and smelly! Not to mention crowded! The four-year-old huddled closer to her mother as human after human jostled by, their hands and arms loaded with bags and boxes._

_"Why are we here, Okaa-san? Who are we shopping for?" There wasn't any point to this and Rin knew it! But Miranda just gave her daughter a soft smile and answered,_

_"We have to do our Christmas shopping, sweetheart. I was thinking of making little gift baskets for all our neighbors this year. Won't that be nice?"_

_Rin didn't answer; every time she and her mother talked about their neighbors and their various children, it always turned into an argument of sorts. Rin was sick of it by this point, but she would never forgive her neighbors for whispering how her father's death was a blessing in disguise._

_Perhaps Miranda sensed Rin's resentment because she added,_

_"And we should get something for your aunt and uncle and cousins, even if they won't be coming for Christmas."_

_"I guess," Rin agreed. What her demon family might like from a human store, Rin didn't know. But her mother was really smiling today, the first real smile Rin had seen on her face since Father had died earlier in the year._

_"And perhaps you'll see something you'll want to ask Santa for too, darling," Miranda said._

_"Like what?" Rin asked, following her mother down the glittering corridor._

_"Well, keep your eyes open. And then we can write to Santa when we get home."_

_Rin shrugged and kept walking. She glanced around as children her age peered into toy store windows and pointed at desired playthings. The little half-demon shook her head; what would she do with a dumb doll or a stupid rocking horse? The last of her baby toys were long packed away in the attic and Rin had no desire for new ones._

_The only thing Rin really wanted was Father back._

_"Hohoho! Merry Christmas, children!" a deep voice called. Squeals of delight assaulted Rin's sensitive ears as she watched a herd of kids stampede toward- who else- but Santa Claus. The fat man with the white beard was standing in front of a decorated Christmas tree, a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a basket full of gingerbread cookies by his shiny black boots._

_"Oh, it looks like you can tell Santa what you want for Christmas in person today." Miranda chuckled in delight as Rin cocked her head in puzzlement. The shrieking children had assembled into a rather sloppy line and, one by one, they approached the jolly man. Santa's purpose, so it seemed, was to ask the child what he or she wanted for Christmas, consult his list, smile, pronounce the child "nice," pat them on the head, and give them a gingerbread cookie._

_"Go ahead, Rin. Join the line." Miranda knelt down and gently pushed her daughter forward. "Go on and ask for something. It can't hurt, love."_

_Rin doubted it, but joined the line anyway. The other kids were too focused on Santa, but the little half-demon saw more than a few fearful glances and glares aimed in her direction. She glanced over her shoulder at her mother; Miranda smiled and nodded in encouragement, no doubt wanting to see her daughter labeled as a "nice" child. But then, mothers were supposed to think that about their kids, right?_

_"Hoho, and who do we have here?" Rin looked up at Santa, her ears easily picking up on the strain it took to sound so happy. She also noted that through his beard (it was fake; she could smell it), his smile was forced. Still, he wasn't shooing her away and he didn't look at any of the other mothers' frowns._

_"I'm Rin."_

_"Ah yes. Well, Rin, what would you like for Christmas?" Rin paused, tilting her head at the jolly man. She knew this man was a normal human- knew it- but there was something about him that seemed so genuine. He smiled at her again._

_"What can I bring you this year, my dear?" The words poured from the little half-demon's mouth before she could stop them._

_"I want Father back." Rin heard her mother's gasp as Santa blinked in surprise._

_"Your... father?" Rin nodded._

_"He fought back lots of demons and died. I want him to come home to me and Mother."_

_"I see," Santa replied. "Well, I'm very sorry, Rin, but I can't bring your father back."_

_On some level, Rin had known this. After all, a mere human couldn't bring back the dead. But for some reason, she hadn't been able to stop herself from hoping she'd had a chance to see Father again. Now, in this season of hope and giving, her own hope had been dashed. Fury filled her and tears welled behind her golden eyes as she snarled,_

_"Then what good are you?"_

_Ignoring the indignant gasps from the crowd, Rin darted away, barely aware of her mother's frantic footsteps racing after her. Leaning against a wall, she swiped the tears from her eyes, refusing to let anyone see her cry, not even Miranda who could only put a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder._

_She and her mother left the department store without buying anything or saying another word._  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Old memories aside, Spiker and Sponge were happy to make the present as miserable as possible.

"More wood, you two!" Spiker snapped, drawing her fur-lined coat closer to her. "It's to be a cold day and an even colder night."

 _"Hai_ , I can tell," Rin answered. She dragged her bare foot through the foot of snow that covered the entirety of the property. James watched her; unlike his sister, the six-year-old was garbed in a winter coat, gloves, and hat. Said garments, however, were quite worn and not keeping her brother warm against the bitter cold. Rin cursed herself for forgetting to pack warmer clothes for her brother and forcing them to rely on Spiker and Sponge's "generosity." 

"Aren't you cold, Rin?" James asked now.

"No. Demon blood keeps you warm." Rin gathered up an armful of wood and carried it to the kitchen door. "And you should wait in the kitchen. You can stack the wood by the stove in there." James shook his head.

"I'm not allowed. Auntie Sponge is in the kitchen. She's sitting by the stove having tea and scones and she said we weren't to let the cold air in."

"Ahhh. Well, then maybe she'll roast and Spiker can eat her for Christmas dinner."

James covered his mouth, eyes bright with suppressed (slightly horrified) laughter. Unfortunately, the joy faded quickly and a somber expression sole across James's face once more.

"It's Christmas Eve, isn't it?"

"I believe it is," Rin said slowly. 

"And Mum and Dad aren't here." James's voice was heavy. Rin averted her eyes, feeling the old ache of past holidays spent mourning a loved one who would never return. Kneeling in front of her brother, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I know, James-chan. Believe me, I do. The first holiday, the first birthday, the first special occasion, they're all hard. But it gets easier. I promise you it does." 

James met his sister's gaze. He tiled his head slightly, as if seeing something in his sister for the first time.

"Do you still miss your dad, Rin?" The half-demon smiled sadly.

"Every single day, James-chan."

James threw his arms around his sister's neck and hugged her as hard as he could. Rin held her brother tightly, feeling tears behind her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, the young half-demon broke the embrace and stood, giving James a soft smile.

"Come on, James. Let's get the wood before it gets dark."

Rubbing his own eyes, James returned his sister's sad smile.

"And I have an idea for our room. I'll show you later," he said.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"There. Do you like it?" James stepped back to let Rin view his creation. In the center of the room, a skinny had been jammed into one of the knotholes in the wooden floor. James had used a few stray bits of string to tie smaller pieces of wood to the tiny trunk. Around these branches were pieces of stray red ribbon and tiny balls of cotton.

"Well," Rin said with a small smile. "Some people might not think much of it, but I think it looks great."

"Really?"

" _Hai._ It looks... honest. Like it's not just for decoration. Made with love." Rin winked at her brother, who grinned. Outside, the snow continued to fall, but neither Spiker nor Sponge had bothered to put in an appearance in their niece and nephew's room. Why would they? They were lounging on the downstairs sofa and sharing a bottle of red wine. Merry Christmas indeed!

"But allow me to add the finishing touch to this scene, James-chan." The little boy watched as Rin knelt by the fireplace, which was filled with wood. True to form, so long as their stove and the downstairs fireplace was full, two older women hadn't noticed if several large logs had vanished from the woodpile. Now, Rin drew her trusty piece of flint from her pocket and struck it against the steel grate. Tiny embers leapt forth and Rin blew gently on them. Coaxed into life, the embers begat tiny flames, which in turn became a small fire. Soon, large flames were eagerly devouring the wood and the room began to warm.

"Perfect," James proclaimed.

"I agree. But you'd better get to sleep After all, it IS Christmas Eve."

"Will Santa come here?"

"Maybe. You'll never know if you stay up."

"Okay." James climbed into bed and burrowed into his blanket. "Are you going to sleep too? You have to, if Santa's going to come."

"I know, I know. I will in a bit. Go to sleep now."

"Good night, Rin." James shut his eyes and, lulled by the cozy atmosphere and fire's warmth, quickly fell asleep. Rin tiptoed to the door and stole down the stairs, silent as a shadow. Slipping outside through the back door, the young half-demon darted down the hill, sticking to the ground. After all, between a farmer's broken fence and a school with supplies ripe for the picking, there was more to be had on earth than in the sky tonight!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"James. James, wake up." The little boy stirred awake at his sister's voice. Rubbing his eyes, James sat up in his bed. Rin smiled and nodded at the tiny tree.

"Merry Christmas." Under the minute branches were three tiny packages. With a gasp, James jumped out of bed, his face a mix of wonder and delight.

"Rin...?"

"You were right. Santa came."

"Down our chimney?" James looked at the fireplace, where the fire continued to burn.

"Well... no. I, uh, I flew up to meet him. I figured he wouldn't want to land on this roof. He was quite happy I spared him that."

James laughed. He knelt by the siblings' small tree, running his small hands over the presents.

"What about you?"

"I didn't want anything. Anything that Santa could give anyway. And he figured.... you'd want Mother and Henry-san back more than you'd want actual toys."

James nodded slowly. "And you do too, right?" he asked.

" _Hai._ More than anything. But you should have something. So, want to open them now? It IS Christmas now."

"What time is it?" James asked, stifling a yawn.

"About 4:30 in the morning. I figured you could open your presents, we'd hide them, and then you could go back to sleep for a bit. Judging by the way they're snoring-" Rin jerked a thumb at the door- "they won't be waking up anytime soon, so we can both sleep in."

"Good idea." 

"Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" James asked. 

"We have dinner!" From her special kitsune bag, Rin drew forth a fresh chicken, carefully plucked and wrapped in a clean cloth. James's eyes were wide as he beheld the dead animal.

"Did Santa bring that too?" Chuckling, the half-demon replaced the bird in her bag.

"No. That chicken go loose from one of the farms by town. The farmer either didn't notice he had a broken fence or was too lazy to fix it. A couple chickens got out and were wandering around. I grabbed this one and chased the others back through the fence. I fixed the fence too, so consider this chicken my fee."

"Lucky us."

"Lucky us indeed. Now then, why don't you see what Santa brought you?"

Rin sat back and watched her brother unwrap his meager gifts. Altogether, the packages contained a new box of crayons, a full packet of drawing paper, and a paper book book. The half-demon had to contain a satisfied smirk; she doubted her old school would miss the art supplies, but there might be some fuss when the library discovered one of its children's books missing (though Rin had carefully removed the page of the book bearing the library's stamp).

"I love them!" James exclaimed.

"Good. I know it's not much, but-"

"It's perfect." James turned suddenly and reached under his bed. pulling out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. Holding it out to his sister, he said with a smile,

"Merry Christmas, Rin!"

"You got this for me?" Rin asked, gently taking the present from her brother.

"I made for you."

"James-chan, _arigato desu._ Thank you." Under James's watchful eye, the half-demon slit the paper carefully with her claws. She could tell by the shape and thickness of the present that her gift was a picture and she didn't want to mar her brother's artwork. Drawing out the white paper, Rin gave a small gasp at the sight.

The paper was filled with a twilight sky, rendered in orange, yellow, and pink crayon. Rin herself was depicted in midair with her arms and wings outspread. Next to her was a man clad in a long robe and cloth pants with large bat wings on his back. The two figures- Rin and the man- were both smiling. Rin ran her clawed finger over the drawing, recognizing the man's light brown hair and golden eyes.

"I know you miss your father," James said softly. "So now, you can fly with him whenever you-"

James mean to say "want," but was cut off by his sister enfolding him in a tight hug.

"James-chan, I couldn't have asked for anything better," Rin said. "Not could I ask for a better brother."

"Merry Christmas, Rin," James answered. "I love you."

 _"Daisuki dayo,_ James-chan," Rin answered. "I love you too."  
~  
_So that was Christmas for us. And while the rest of the day was spent serving Spiker and Sponge, that short Christmas morning James and I shared was perfect._


	11. Birthdays and Blood

_I enjoyed birthdays about as much as I enjoyed Christmas. Another year older? Big deal, you age every day! But turning seventeen meant one step closer to leaving Spiker and Sponge. Unfortunately, that was also the day I learned WHY the old hags wanted us- or to be more specific, James- to stay with them._  
~

In like a lion, out like a lamb. Rin didn't know why that saying only applied to March, but it had always pleased her. The heavy rains and howling rains of the third month had never daunted the young half-demon; if anything, they were something to look forward to.

"Won't beat me," Rin growled as she wrestled the heavy tarp to the ground and struggled to tie it down. A yank of the hemp rope and there! The tiny garden at the back of the house was sheltered. Rin lifted a fanged grin to the sky as a swirl of wind and rain assaulted her. Oh would that she could take to the sky right now and feel the strong wind under her wings. The power of the gale forces trying to beat her back to the ground as she rose higher and higher! Oh, there was nothing like it!

"Get inside!" Rin growled as Spiker's shrill voice carried over the rising storm. True, there was also nothing like a hated voice to bring her mind back to earth while her body struggled not to take to the air. 

"God, you look like a drowned rat." Spiker's lip curled in disgust as her niece tromped up to the house, rainwater streaming from her clothes. "Dry off in the root cellar, you filthy creature."

"Gladly, _Ama Obi-san_ ," Rin muttered.

Rin squelched down to the basement and shook herself off. Water splattered from her lean body against the jars of preserves and bundles of dried vegetables and fruit. Glancing behind her, Rin grabbed a few carrots, a head of lettuce and two apples and tucked them into her kitsune bag. Better than nothing.

Hurrying back upstairs, Rin dodged the kitchen and made for the attic. Entering her bedroom, the first thing the young half-demon noticed was that the tarp she had strung over the window was starting to come loose. The second thing she noticed was the small form huddled on the bed under the sole blanket.

"James-chan?" 

"Rin?" Rin's ears drooped at how hollow her brother's voice sounded.

" _Hai_ , it's me. What happened? Are you alright?" As if to answer the half-demon's question, a particularly vicious gust of wind made a corner the worn piece of tarp strung against the bedroom window snap free.

"One second, James. I'll fix this." Rin turned to fix the loose tarp and as she did, her sharp ears caught the sound of James poking his head out of the blanket.

"Is the rhino coming back?" he asked.

"No, James-chan, it's not," Rin replied. "That rhino can't hurt you, Neither can the storm."

James was silent, but Rin heard the unspoken words. _The storm hurt Mum and Dad._ Unspoken, yes, but also true.

"Let's get the fire going again, too." Rin tossed a few pieces of wood into the fireplace and struck her flint against the steel frame. James slid off the bed to join his sister as Rin laid out the siblings' meager dinner.

"How come you're not scared of storms, Rin?" James asked, nibbling at one of the apples. His eyes were wide in his thin face, no doubt reliving the stormy night months ago when his world was utterly destroyed.

"Can't say for sure, but probably because I was born on a night like this." Rin gestured at the covered window, where howling winds and pounding rain continued to assault the tarp. "My grandfather died during a storm, so when I was born during a similar storm, my father and uncle saw it as a good omen."

"Like your grandfather was being born again too?" James asked.

"Something like that," Rin agreed, taking a bite out of her apple. "Although speaking of being born, my birthday is in two days." 

James tilted his head, his brown eyes scrutinizing his sister. "I thought you didn't like celebrating your birthday. Mum said that she tried to throw you a party when you turned six and you flew away for the whole day."

" _Hai_ , I remember that. I still have nightmares about the way _Okaa-san_ decorated the living room in balloons and pink streamers." What Miranda had been thinking in trying to throw that kind of party for Rin, the half-demon couldn't be sure. What she _did_ know was that Miranda had also waited alone in the decorated living room for the whole day despite Rin refusing to re-enter the house. Miranda had waited until sundown before slowly taking down all of the decorations, deflating the numerous balloons and removing the unlit candles from the birthday cake.

"Anyway, I'm not looking to celebrate," Rin clarified. "But the fact that I'm turning seventeen means that I could be considered an adult. Which means we won't be needing Spiker and Sponge."

"Really?" Hope lit up James's face like the rising sun.

"If I can manage it. Mary Williams promised to help with this too. I'm sure my uncle and his family will too, provided we can manage to reach them."

"Have they written to you?"

"Sadly no, which probably means here's some kind of war going on and communication is more or less impossible at this point. While the possibility is there, we can't count on Takashi _Oji-san_ right now."

"A war?" James asked.

" _Hai_ , but that happens a lot in demon territories. We like to fight is all. Unfortunately, an invading horde picked the wrong time to try and conquer my uncle's lands. I last heard from them before... before everything happened. I don't know how long it'll be before my uncle can risk sending a letter to us and that's if I'm right about a war. But believe me, Takashi _Oji-san_ would come looking for us if he could."

"But he can't now, can he?"

"No, I'm going to have to start this process by myself. And if needs by, I'll finish it that way."

"I'll help you," James promised. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Rin."

Rin smiled at her little brother, wrapping her arm around him as he snuggled against her side. "I know you will, James-chan. And who know? Maybe you'll be the one who convinces everyone that Spiker and Sponge are the worst guardians on the face of the earth."  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Happy Birthday, Rin!"

With a groan, Rin cracked open her eyes and peered at her brother, who was already up and dressed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a little while. I wanted to give you your present." Rin stretched and sat up.

"My present?" James nodded. 

"I know you don't like birthdays, but I made you this anyway." James reached under his bed and brought out a piece of paper. "I know it's just another picture, but-"

Rin waved a hand at him. "Don't be sorry, James-chan. I love your pictures." The half-demon reached for the picture James handed her and glanced down at her brother's artwork. Right away, she recognized herself and James, who were drawn walking through a sunny green field dotted with trees. Here and there were various smiling people waving at them and in the distance was a small white house with a path leading up to it.

"Well, don't we look happy."

"Yes. We're in Central Park," James clarified.

"People sure look happy to see us," Rin said with an amused grin. Most people would probably be running away in terror if they saw her; trust James to think new neighbors would take to her.

"Mum said people in cities are more used to people who are a little different," James said, his voice a little heavier. 

_Damn_. "I guess we'll find out. But I think this picture should be the first thing we hang in our new house."

"Really?"

"Yes. It'll be a reminder of the life we earned. And... I guess people in New York would be used to a stranger sight than a half-demon, right?"

"Right. I know people will like you, Rin." James gave his sister a wide smile that all too soon turned to fright as the sound of foot steps thundered outside the door. In one swift movement, Rin folded the picture and slipped it into her bag just as the door swung open.

"Calm down. We're awake and ready," Rin growled before her aunts could say a word.

"Then get downstairs and light the fire," Spiker snarled. "It's freezing in here."

"You want us to catch our deaths of cold?" Sponge asked, glaring at her niece and nephew.

 _We should be so lucky._ "Go on, James," Rin gently urged her brother out of the room. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"You will get to work right now, half-demon!" Spiker snapped.

"We have to talk," Rin growled, baring her teeth.

"Watch yourself," Sponge began, but Spiker held up a hand, cutting her sister off.

"About what?" the thin woman asked. "You should know what we expect of you and the boy at this point. And we're not entertaining any more talk of outside schooling for your brother. Goodness knows it's enough that Sponge and I have to provide for the two of you."

"That's what we have to talk about." Rin took a deep breath. "Today is my seventeenth birthday."

"And you expect us to celebrate?" Sponge asked, her thick lips twisting into a sneer.

"No I don't. But I was told that when I turned seventeen, I could start the process of becoming James's guardian and relieve you of the burden of providing for us."

"Oh really?" Spiker asked, her voice dangerously soft.

"Yes really. You've made it no secret you can't stand my brother and I. I'm old enough now to become James's guardian and an old neighbor of ours promised to help me with the process. We will leave and I give you my word that once we do, you will never hear from us again." But even before Rin finished speaking, Spiker gave her niece an almost gentle smile and shook her head.

"You stupid, foolish, half-demon. I told you once before that you are free to leave, but that your little brother will stay _here_. The boy is to remain with us until he is eighteen and here he will stay."

Rin couldn't take it anymore. "But _why?_ " she cried. "Why do you want to keep James here? You don't care about him one bit and there's only so much a little boy can do for you! It's wonder he's lived this long under your care and I don' think you'd care a bit if he died. You've done nothing but complain how much of a burden we are to you so why, when I'm offering to remove that so-called burden, would you refuse?"

Spiker scowled and marched up to her niece, looking her right in the eye.

"What we do is NOT your business, girl! I say your brother, stays here and so he will! I say he doesn't leave the property and so he doesn't! And if Sponge and I decide that you are too much of a danger to us, I promise you that I will do EVERYTHING in my power to ensure that you never see your brother again!

"You claim to be an adult? Well, adults don't need guardians to look after them! So go, leave our home if you want to so badly. But a creature like you will never be able to survive in the civilized world and no sane lawyer or judge would ever give you custody of a child! So if you leave, you leave alone! If, however, you want to stay with your brother, than you better make up your mind now to behave yourself! Sponge and I allow you- a grown woman now, or so you claim- to remain under our roof, but believe me, we can revoke that right at any time!

"So I'm telling you for the last time: keep your ideas and opinions to yourself and begone from here. But if you leave, even for a little while, you will NEVER be allowed to come back. Understand?"

Rin stared at her aunts, her ears ringing with Spiker's threat. Her last hope of protecting James, her last speck of light, had been snuffed out like a candle's flame between two fat fingers. No matter what she said or what she offered, Spiker and Sponge were not going to let her- or more specifically James- leave. But _why?_

Never mind, that wasn't important. _James_ was important. No matter what, Rin was determined not to lose her little brother. And if that mean remaining at this horrid house until he turned eighteen (or until whatever was keeping her uncle away was taken care of), then so be it.

Meeting Spiker's eyes, the half-demon intoned,

"I understand."

"Good. Then let's never have this little talk again." Spiker and Sponge stepped aside to let Rin pass, a clear indication that she should join her brother in completing the day's chores. With a growl, Rin stalked downstairs, her fists clenched so tightly, she could feel her claws digging into her palms. As she rounded the corner to turn into the kitchen, her eyes happened upon a pile of opened mail from the night before. The half-demon snorted; what use did she have for letters now? She couldn't risk sending one to her uncle and Spiker and Sponge would be sure to check through their outgoing mail to make sure Rin wasn't reaching out for aid from the neighbors.

Rin's eyes narrowed as she spotted a heavy envelope with a government seal. The half-demon paused and listened for her aunts; from the sound of it, they were in the bedroom getting dressed. Picking up the envelope, Rin inspected the slit and pulled out the re-folded letter.

_To the guardian/guardians of James Henry Trotter:_

_Enclosed please find this month's stipend of 10 pounds for the care of the child..._

Below that was a blank space where a check had been. A check that, despite being granted by the government to care and educate James, had likely gone to the care of Spiker and Sponge.

 _I stand corrected. NOW I understand._ Now it all made sense. Spiker and Sponge needed James here not as a source of labor, but as a source of _income!_ And in the meantime, both she and James had provided hours of unpaid labor, ensuring that Spiker and Sponge would not only be able to live a life of ease, but have the money to indulge in whatever luxuries they wanted! 

No wonder they hadn't cared if Rin left! She was close to adulthood and, even if the government was paying her aunts for her care, Rin knew that Spiker and Sponge understood they could exploit a much younger child than a nearly grown one.

Oh, she understood alright. Rin understood the hard truth now! So long as they lived, Spiker and Sponge would do whatever it took to keep James in servitude. Rin clutched the letter, feeling the paper tear under her strong claws. Well, in that case, there was only one solution.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Night fell and Rin waited for the darkness to envelop her. The young half-demon sat against the rough stone wall, her left knee drawn to her chest and her left hand dangling on top of it. She could hear James's soft breathing as he slept. Good, she didn't James awake for what she had to do.

The hours slipped by, but Rin didn't allow herself to fall asleep. Instead, she kept her ears trained for Spiker and Sponge's movements. Thankfully, neither of them bothered checking on their niece and nephew, obviously believing they'd won yet again.

Rin's sharp ears caught the sounds of her aunts moving about in their bedroom and, soon enough, the sound of their breathing as they slipped into whatever passed for dreamland for them. She waited a few moments before rising to her feet and padding to the door. All the while, James slept. Rin just hoped that he wouldn't hear anything. Rin lightly ran her fingers over James's hand, recalling the conversation they'd had earlier that morning.

"They'll never let us leave, will they?" he had asked as Rin had stalked into the kitchen that day. Clearly, he had overheard the entire conversion.

"They'll let ME leave, James-chan," Rin had said, helping him light the kitchen fire. "But there for some reason, they want to keep you here." James had bit his lip and before Rin could react, had thrown his arms tightly around his sister.

"Don't leave. Please don't," he had whimpered.

"Hey, hey, of course not," Rin had assured him, holding her brother tightly. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. We came here together, we'll leave together. We just... we just have to be patient a little while longer is all." James had raised his face to his sister, his brown eyes beading with tears.

"Until your uncle comes?"

"If needs be," Rin had replied. "But who knows, the day we walk out of this house may come sooner than you think."

Oh yes. Yes it would.

Tip-toeing down the hall, Rin came to the door of her aunts' bedroom and carefully pushed it open. Luck was on the half-demon's side and the hinges didn't creak. Rin peered inside. Across from the door, pushed up against the wall, were two beds occupied by Spiker and Sponge. The young half-demon nodded to herself and slipped into the room, shuddering at the scent. The whole chamber reeked of her aunts' makeup and the sickly-sweet scent of the perfume that clung to their skin. Well, she could take care of that later.

Rin eyed both sleeping forms. Who first? Hmm, well, probably Spiker. Sponge wasn't all that fast on her feet and her bulk made it harder for her to move quickly. Spiker was a bit more agile and Rin didn't want to risk Spiker trying to run or worse, going after James.

With a low growl, Rin stepped up to her aunt's bed. Unaware of her niece's presence, Spiker continued to sleep. The older woman's head was wrapped in a blue head cloth and her pale face was devoid of makeup. The young half-demon flexed her claws, shifting her left hand close to Spiker's mouth, ready to bring it down hard should the old woman scream. Rin's vision took on a reddish hue as she raised her right hand over Spiker's chest, holding her clawed fingers close together.

 _You brought this on yourself. You and Sponge both._ Yes. And now, strike the heart....

.... Rin didn't move.

 _Do it! Do it now!_ Her hand was quivering slightly, the claws sharp as daggers and ready to taste blood! 

_Kill them!_

The blood of her kin.

_Kill them! They deserve it!_

Kill her aunts- her own flesh and blood- while they slept?

_Do it! Make them pay for what they've done!_

Spiker and Sponge betrayed the bond of blood they shared with her and James. Would _she_ stoop so low?

_Never mind that! Kill them!_

Never mind that? What was she thinking? The Kurosaki family held their kin's safety above all else. 

_Kill them!_

To kill or betray your kin was the worst crime a Kurosaki bat demon could commit. And whatever Spiker and Sponge were, they were kin.

_KILL THEM!_

...No.

And just like that, Rin knew she couldn't kill Spiker and Sponge. Not like this, not in so dishonorable a fashion. The half-demon gritted her teeth, her heart pounding. Below her, Spiker groaned and rolled over, blissfully unaware of the clawed hand above her. Rin stared down at Spiker for a few moments, then backed out of the room. Carefully closing the bedroom door, Rin padded back to her and James's bedroom. Sliding back to the floor, back scraping the stone wall, Rin allowed her heavy head to fall into her hands.

Why? Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she protect her poor little brother? Why couldn't she do what had to be done and kill her aunts already? Kin though they were, they didn't deserve her family's protection and James's safety meant more to her than her honor right now! Killing them would end this nightmare and ensure that James's future would be secured! So, why? Why had she faltered?

Why?

Because Spiker and Sponge might have committed the crime of betraying their kin, but Rin Kurosaki, daughter of Tomoko, would do no such thing.

With a sigh, Rin leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes. Her heartbeat had slowed and now the organ felt like a ball of lead in her chest. Through half-closed eyes, she glanced at James. Tomorrow, he would be forced to slave away for the two women who were supposed to be parental figures to him all because his big sister had failed to protect him. Tomorrow and the next day and the next day, all would be filled with pain and suffering for her poor little brother because Rin knew- she knew- she would not be able be able to kill their aunts. 

"What do I do?" she whispered. "What can I do to protect my brother?" Rin closed her eyes and looked within, feeling for that spark of demon fire that burned in he core of her soul. "Please, Father, if you're with me, help me. I have to do something to get James away from Spiker and Sponge, but even after everything they've done, I can't bring myself to kill them. Please, help me, I... I don't know what to do anymore."

Outside, the moonless night reigned on, the stars indifferent to the plight of the brother and sister. Rin eyed the tiny specks of light before allowing sleep to claim her.

She didn't bother making a wish.  
~

_Happy Birthday alright. But I guess sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you can start climbing back up._


	12. The Winds of Change

_I've been asked if demons can sense the presence of magic. Yes, yes we can and I knew something was going to happen the day before James and I met that mysterious man. But I didn't sense magic; rather, it was a change in the weather that told me something peculiar was about to happen._  
~

Rin frowned, raising her head to peer at the sky. The half-demon sniffed the evening air, brow furrowed in concentration.

 _Something's changed. I know it. But what?_ Rin sniffed the air, but there were no unusual scents being carried by the wind. And yet, something was different. She knew it!

"What's wrong?" James asked. The little boy had left off helping Rin collect trash from the yard to watch his sister's actions.

"I'm not sure, James. But there's something in the air. I can feel it."

"Is it a demon?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not sure exactly _what_ I'm sensing, but I can feel a change." Rin's golden eyes swept over the desolate yard. The sun was setting, bathing the hillside in an amber sheen. In the center of the yard, the bare branches of the peach tree were swaying slightly. Rin eyed the tree, unable to tear her gaze away from the apparently dead limbs.

 _What? Is the TREE trying to tell me something?_ Highly doubtful, as the peach tree's branches, devoid of buds, blossoms, or fruit, continued to bob about in the warm breeze-

Warm! That was it! That was what Rin was sensing. The half-demon felt her ears turn toward the wind as she sniffed the air again. Yes, warmth! And not just a warm breeze or two, no. Rin could smell plenty of warm air beginning to move toward her.

"James, do feel the breeze?" Rin asked her little brother. Brow furrowing, James nodded.

"I feel it."

"And does it feel warm or cold?"

"It feels warm. But-" James's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Right," Rin agreed. "It's warm. But it's barely May and we don't usually feel warm breezes like this until the middle of June. And not only that, but I think there might be a heat wave moving in."

"So summer's starting early?"

"I guess so." But it wasn't just an early summer Rin was sensing. No, there was a sense of change in the air. Something was going to happen. The young half-demon could feel it within her, coursing through her veins like fire. Yes, something was going to happen. The seasons so suddenly changing proved it. If only-

"Haven't you finished yet?"

If only her aunts would vanish along with the cold weather....  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After disposing of the trash gathered from the yard, James and Rin headed back to the house. James grasped Rin's hand, halting the young half-demon.

"Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker sound mad," the little boy whispered. 

"Well, that hasn't changed anyway," Rin answered. All the same, she heard her aunts' conversation as clearly as if they were standing next to her. And yes, both women sounded quite irritated.

"Where's the fan, Spongie? The kitchen is getting uncomfortably warm."

"I think it's in the cellar, Spiker. Ugh, I'm sweating freely."

 _That you are,_ Rin thought, wrinkling her nose as her caught her aunt's scent. Bending down, she whispered to James,

"When I tell you, go inside and go right upstairs. Warm weather is nice, but it can make tempers flare. I don't want you catching them in this kind of mood if I can help it."

Wide-eyed, James nodded. "Okay. Tell me when."

Gently pushing open the door, Rin nodded at her brother.

"Go." James darted lightly inside and ran to the stairs. He had barely made it up the first step when Spiker's voice rang shrilly out.

"Get in here, you two. NOW!" 

_"Chikushou,"_ Rin muttered as Spiker came flying into the kitchen, her face twisted in a snarl.

"And just where do you think you're going, boy?" she snapped at James.

"Up to bed, Auntie Spiker," James whispered fearfully, moving closer to Rin. Rin stepped between her little bother and her angry aunt.

"We've finished our chores. It's hot and we're tired." Well, James was tired anyway, but let her aunt think a few meager domestic jobs could wear out a half-demon. Letting your enemies underestimate you was always a good idea. "And if you want me to find the fan for you," Rin added, "I can do that. But let James go upstairs."

"Were you two eavesdropping on us?" Spiker's eyes narrowed. Rin rolled her eyes and pointed to her furry pointed ears. Spiker threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Fine. Get upstairs, boy!" James needed no second bidding. He darted upstairs away from his angry aunt as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"As for you, girl, help Sponge find our fan and then join your brother. No dinner tonight for your cheek!"

 _"Ama,"_ Rin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Ah, the thrill of the hunt! Rin panted with satisfaction as she closed in on her quarry. And it wasn't just her aunts tonight. Oh no, a whole mob of people were running in fear from her. Well so they should! After all, Rin Kurosaki was on the hunt!_

_Yes, yes, let them run! Let them believe they could escape! Soon, the half-demon would tire of the chase and then she would catch them. Her claws would rend flesh and human blood would flow like wine! With an eager growl, Rin sped forward. Ahh, how wonderful! Sponge, ever the slow one, was lagging at the back of the group! Well, then, she would be first! The half-demon drew back her claws to strike-_

"No!" Rin was jerked out of sleep at the sound of her brother's cry.

"James!" With a gasp, James bolted upright, his face drenched in sweat and clutching his travel book. Rin darted over to her brother, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's alright. You're okay. _We're_ okay." James met his sister's eyes before all-too-familiar footsteps pounded from down the hall. James stuffed his travel book under his pillow just as the door to the siblings' door flew open.

"You lazy little bugs! Get up!" Sponge snarled.

"We're up," Rin retorted as James, still panting from his nightmare, reached for Rin's hand. Spiker entered the room, glaring at her niece and nephew and pointing at her watch.

"You've already wasted four minutes of daylight."

"Like I said, we're awake. Just give us a few minutes to-"

"Get to work!"

Right. Work. Work, work, work, work, work.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Rin, I'm okay. Really."

"Alright, James-chan. It's just... I worry, is all. That nightmare really scared you, didn't it?"

James nodded as he gathered up the wood his sister was chopping. "I dreamed about Mum and Dad. They were standing on the beach and waving at me, but when I got close, the sky turned dark and the rhino came and..."

"I know," Rin said softly. James sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

"I miss them."

"I know," Rin repeated. "I do too."

"Why'd they have to die?"

"I'm not sure, James-chan." Rin grabbed another log and tore it into pieces with her bare hands. "I wish I knew. Actually, I wish I could have stopped it." James placed the wood pieces in the rickety wheelbarrow, giving his sister a sad smile.

"I'll bet you could beat the rhino, right?"

"With my eyes closed. Listen, why don't you sit down for a bit? I've got this."

"Okay." To Rin's surprise, James reached into the pocket of his discarded green sweater (the persisting warm weather made such attire unnecessary) and pulled out his travel book. Rin raised an eyebrow in surprise and James gave her a slightly guilty grin.

"I wanted Mum and Dad with me today."

 _Bad idea, James-chan,_ Rin thought. Out loud, she merely said,

"Best keep that away from them." Rin nodded at Spiker and Sponge, who were sitting several feet away. Thankfully, they were too engrossed in complimenting their own beauty to pay attention to Rin and James.

"I will," James said.

Rin went back to splitting the wood as James sat down by the wheelbarrow, staring intently at his travel book. The half-demon considered having James hide the book again, but decided to hold her tongue. After the nightmare James had experienced, the little boy would need the extra comfort and Rin knew the comfort of parental memento far outweighed anything she could give to James at the moment. The half-demon shook her head as she finished splitting the last few logs. Considering her dream, it was a wonder she'd managed to offer James anything at all.

Rin picked up the last log and dug her claws into the thick wood. CRACK! The log splintered into several small fragments. Peering over her shoulder, Rin made sure James wasn't watching her. Good, he was still looking at his travel book. Closing her eyes, the young half-demon remembered what it was like to chase her aunts. How thrilling it had been, knowing that she could take revenge without repercussion! She recalled the look of terror on Sponge's fat face as she delivered the fatal strike. 

CRUNCH! Rin clenched her fists and ground the wood pieces into powder. The half-demon grinned; in a pinch, the feeling of splintering of wood could pass for bones. And much as she hated the idea of harming innocent people, there were two very specific people whose bones she'd _love_ to crush right now.

With a shudder, Rin opened her fist and left the remnants of the wood dust float away in the balmy breeze. A pity it wasn't bone dust she was releasing into the wind. Oh, Spiker and Sponge should be grateful that Rin's sense of honor was stronger than theirs! Else they'd be little else, but sliced meat and crushed bones right about now. 

Rin shook her head, pushing such thoughts from her mind. Was she really thinking of slaughter while James was in need of help? What kind of sister was she? 

_No sane judge would ever give you custody of a child!_ Spiker's words rang shrilly in Rin's mind as she gathered up the remainder of the wood. Much as she hated to agree with her aunts on anything, there was some semblance of truth to those words. If James knew what Rin had been fantasizing about, he'd be horrified! James saw Rin as his protector, his best friend, and his loving big sister. If he were to learn what viciousness lurked in her heart...no, no, James couldn't know! Not now, not when he needed Rin more than ever!

"You lazy bug! Who told you to stop working?" Sponge's word's cut through the heated air as surely as Rin's claws had cleaved through the wood. But Sponge wasn't addressing her niece. Her focus was on-

 _Dammit!_ Rin darted over to James just as Spiker snatched the travel book from behind his back.

"A travel book?" she asked as James stumbled upright to stand close to his sister. "How dare you even _dream_ of leaving here?"

"Believe me, you'd be better off," Rin snarled. _Better off with us gone and better off not knowing what I dream._

"You be silent," Sponge retorted before turning her icy piggy eyes back to her nephew. "This is the only home you'll ever have." Spiker handed James's travel book over to her sister, pursing her lips in agreement.

"No one else would tolerate a worthless little nothing like you. Nor would they tolerate a wild half-demon girl!"

"And as I've said, we can do more than tolerate each other," Rin snapped back, baring her fangs. Spiker's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to deliver a cutting remark to her niece, but was stopped by Sponge.

"Where did you get this?" the fat woman asked James, opening the travel book to stare at the various pictures of New York City. "Where?"

"Father gave it to me," James answered softly. "He said we were to go there one day." As he spoke, the little boy reached for his sister's hand, gazing up at her with a hopeful smile.

 _Oh, James-chan..._ Rin returned her brother's smile and bobbed her head in agreement.

"Stupid foolish man!" Spiker snapped, jabbing at James's shoulder with a bony finger. Rin tried to shield her brother, but the two women circled the two siblings, spitting malice with every word.

"Foolish man, always dreaming. That's what got him killed!"

"And your mother!" Spiker added.

"Why you-" Rin snarled as James gave a tiny whimper behind her.

"You think we don't know?" Sponge challenged. "Hah, that Henry Trotter! Had his head in the clouds all the time. Never once looked where he was going in life!"

"Indeed," Spiker agreed, her thin lips parting in a cruel smile as she fixed the siblings with a glare. "Neither he nor your mother saw that rhino coming."

"What?" Rin's ears stood straight up. "What're you talking about? _Okaa-san_ and Henry _keifu-san_ died in a car accident because of a storm!"

"So everyone says," Spiker replied. Her cruel eyes sought out James's pale face and large frightened eyes. "But WE know better, don't we, boy?"

"I... I..." James faltered. Spiker sneered at him.

"Oh yes, Sponge and I know _all_ about the rhino, boy. We know how it came out of nowhere and gobbled up your foolish, dreaming mother and father."

"That rhino," Sponge taunted, grinning.

 _How did they... Oh, I get it._ Rin had little doubt that Mr. Fred Sanders, attorney at law, had been only too happy to inform Spiker and Sponge that in addition to their niece being a vicious monster, their nephew suffered from delusions about his parents' deaths. Oh, he was going to _pay!_

Spiker took advantage of her niece's musings to point an accusatory finger at James. "And the beast will get you too if you don't behave!" Rin pulled James close to her, but was too late to snatch back her brother's precious travel book; Sponge was already tearing it to pieces.

"Now get these stupid dreams out of your head and get back to work!" she snapped, throwing the torn-up travel book to the ground.

"And while you're at it," Spiker added, sweeping back to her wrought-iron lawn chair, "clean up that mess!"  
~

_Yeah, seeing the hags destroy my brother's travel book and prey on his fears about the rhino was pretty bad. But the winds of change were blowing that day. Heh, if I wasn't so certain of it, I probably would've thrown caution- and my honor- to the wind that day as well. And my story- and James's- would've ended quite differently._


	13. Make the Most With What You've Got

_We didn't know it at the time, but that evening marked the start of the changes in the lives of myself and my little brother._  
~

"I'm sorry, Rin," James murmured as he helped his sister scour the yard for any remaining garbage. The half-demon sighed, shaking her head.

"No, James-chan. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have let Sponge tear up your travel book like that."

"But I shouldn't have brought it outside," the six-year-old said, his eyes locked on the stony ground.

 _True that._ "Never mind. And don't mind what they said either. _Okaa-san_ and Henry-san weren't stupid and you know it." James raised his head, blinking back tears.

"I know. Mum and Dad weren't stupid and foolish at all."

"Right. Spiker and Sponge may be able to tear up a travel book, but they can't destroy your memories. Hold onto them, James-chan, and Spiker and Sponge will never be able to take them away." James nodded, meeting his sister's gaze.

"We'll remember them the way they really were! Mum and Dad and your dad too!"

" _H-Hai._ Of course we will." At Rin's words, a soft breeze blew by, ruffling both siblings' hair and making the branches of the peach tree seem to dance. The half-demon shook her head, looking the yard over one last time.

"See any remaining trash?" she asked James.

"No. I couldn't even find any pieces of my travel book."

"Odd. I thought we'd find a few pieces, at least. Wonder what happened to them."

"Maybe they blew away." James pointed down the hill. Rin followed her brother's gaze, squinting in the setting sun. Far below them, Rin and James could see he vast countryside spread out like a painting come to life. The green meadows and picturesque houses all shimmered in the warm evening air and the sea, plainly visible, was like a polished golden mirror. So near and yet so far.

"Well, we've done all we can. Shall we see if we're in luck for dinner tonight?"

"Okay," James agreed, hope in his voice. As of that day, James and Rin had been given two slices of bread for breakfast each (a rare luxury) and an apple apiece for lunch (Rin had snagged them from the kitchen while her aunts weren't looking). The young half-demon sniffed the air as she and James approached the back door. Hmm, grilled fish and rolls. And from the smell of it, a bottle of wine was being shared. Rin could hear girlish giggles over the crooning voice on the radio. That was a good sign; wine and music at dinner usually meant Spiker and Sponge were in a celebratory mood. Huh, perhaps they'd be more inclined to share tonight!

Or not, judging by Spiker's disgusted expression as Rin and James entered. 

"Yes?" she inquired.

"We've finished all the chores," James said, eyes alight with the promise of a share of the appetizing dinner spread out on he table. Sponge held out a hefty arm, blocking her niece and nephew from coming any closer.

"What a coincidence," she trilled as she picked up another roll. _"We've_ finished all the dinner." She stuffed the roll into her mouth.

"Oh, Sponge, you're such a tease," Spiker tittered. Fixing Rin and James with a horsey grin, she added softly,

"There's something for the two of you, in the oven."

Rin twitched her ears at her aunt as James eagerly led her to the oven. The young half-demon could smell the aroma of fish that still circled the iron door. Perhaps there _was_ something else. Rin doubted it would be the choice cut of the fish, though.

 _Well, I wasn't wrong,_ she thought as James pulled out a warmed plate with two fish heads- their staring eyes glassy with their own juices- from the oven rack.

"How generous you are," Rin said, casting an annoyed glance over her shoulder. Beside her, James shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, let me guess," Sponge replied gulping down a mouthful of wine. "They're not good enough for these two."

"What do you think this is? Buckingham Palace?" Spiker asked as James shut the oven door.

"Judging from the way you're dressed, you seem to think so," Rin shot back. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw James grab a bag of what looked like potato crisps-no doubt left over from one of Sponge's many afternoon snacks- from beside the oven. Maneuvering so that she stood in front of James, the half-demon continued,

"But if you're to dine with royalty, you ought to learn how to play the host better."

"Shut up, girl," Sponge snapped. Thankfully, she was too busy with her wine to bother much. "Get out of our sight, both of you."

James had already made it to the stairs. Still holding onto the precious chip bag, he ran up as Sponge repeated,

"Go on!"

Rin followed her brother halfway up, then stopped.

"Rin, come on," James whispered. Rin shook her head. 

"I've just thought of something. Go ahead and eat those crisps. I'll be right up." James swallowed nervously, but nodded.

"Be careful," he cautioned before obeying his sister. Rin waited until she heard his door close before tip-toeing back downstairs. Peering around the corner of the stairwell, she watched until both Spiker and Sponge glanced down at their plates before slipping into the living room. Poking her head out of the open window, the young half-demon spotted her target: the half-full garbage pails set against the wide of the house.

Taking a deep breath, Rin opened her mouth and let out a short screech. The trashcans rattled from the sound waves as Rin withdrew her head and made for the kitchen.

"What in the world?" Spiker had leapt clean out of her chair while Sponge had jerked backwards, nearly taking the tablecloth with her.

"What was that awful din?" she asked, clutching her chest.

"There was a raccoon in the garbage," Rin answered, pretending to come from the stairs. "Probably fell out of the pail and startled himself, hence the screech. And from the smell, it was a male looking for a mate."

"What? Where? Where's the little vermin?" Both women peered out the kitchen window, ignoring their niece as she snagged a few rolls and hid them behind her back. Rin sniffed the air again, then turned back to the stairs.

"Don't worry, he's gone now. Probably full of scraps too. At least he didn't knock the pails over."

"Humph, I'm surprised you're not going after him, you savage," Spiker sniffed. Chuckling, Rin called back,

"Nah, I wouldn't bother. Raccoons are far too gamey for my taste."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 _Mmm, not bad._ Rin finished the roll, licking the crumbs from her claws. And three for James. Not a feast, but certainly better than a few scraps of potato crisps. Her ears twitched as she heard James talking to someone.

"This is New York City. My mum and dad told me about it. They said we'd go there together and there would be lots of other kids for me to play with."

"James-chan? Are you alright? I brought you something." Rin opened the bedroom door and blinked at the sight. James was kneeling on the floor, the potato chip bag ripped open and spread out before him along with his small collection of crayons. The little boy was busy sketching what was obviously a mural of New York City onto the white paper. 

"Oh, Rin. What happened? Are Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker coming back up?" he asked. Laughing, Rin set the rolls down by her brother.

"They're too busy chasing an imaginary raccoon to bother with us. Didn't even see me grab these."

"Thank you!" James eagerly bit into the still-warm roll. ""It's great."

"Who were talking to just now, James-chan?" Rin asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her brother.

"Oh! To my friend" James swallowed the roll and nodded towards the small rickety chair that usually stood under the siblings' window. Rin glanced at the splintered hunk of wood and was surprised to find a small black-and-white striped spider perched at the chair's end. The arachnid paced slowly back and forth along the edge of the chair, as if it were studying the two with great interest. Smiling, James addressed the spider.

"This is my big sister, Rin. She's a half-demon. I know people say half-demons are scary, but Rin's really nice. She'll keep us safe, right, Rin?"

 _"Hai,_ of course I will, James-chan," Rin replied, too bemused to say anything else. Still grinning, James spoke to the spider again.

"'Hai' means 'yes' in Japanese. I only know a few words, but Rin can speak both English _and_ Japanese."

"So I can," Rin replied. "Best finish your dinner before you give your friend the family history, though."

James picked up one of the remaining two rolls and bit into it. "What about you?" he asked, swallowing the mouthful.

"I had mine already. Go ahead." James glanced down at the last roll. Picking it up, he broke it in half, offering one of the pieces to his sister.

"Please, Rin?" 

"Oh, fine." Rin took the offered roll and nibbled it while James finished his share. The half-demon took the opportunity to glance down at James's drawing again. Rin tilted her head in amazement as she realized that James had drawn more than just New York. On the far side of the bag, she recognized Spiker and Sponge, their hands raised in anger and their heavily made-up mouths frowning. They were standing at the ocean, looking up at the sky. There, James had drawn himself riding on Rin's back as the half-demon flew them across the ocean, richly drawn in shades of blue. On the other side of the sea, New York City rose in buildings of various colors. Outside of these buildings were tons of people, all of them smiling and waving in welcome at the siblings. 

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"I like how mad Spiker and Sponge are that they can't fly." 

"Rin can fly because she's half bat-demon," James whispered to the spider. "But we can't tell _anyone_ that she has wings. Rin needs to keep it a secret in case she needs to surprise someone."

"The element of surprise always works," Rin agreed, slumping against the wall. "And it's a surprise to me that you're still awake, James. It's getting late and I know you're tired."

"I am. But I just want to finish this first." James picked up the drawing and began folding it this way and that.

 _Ahh._ "Need any help?" Rin asked, smiling.

"No thanks. I can do it." Rin watched fondly as her little brother finished folding the paper. Blowing into it, the paper transformed into a small balloon.

"How are you going to make it fly?" Rin asked. James was already reaching into the small niche under the floorboards where he had long since hidden most of his smaller treasures.

"I saved this." James held out a small candle, the base of which depicted a small boy riding on a grasshopper's back. "Mum said it would bring good luck."

 _So much for_ that _prediction._ "Do you have string and tape?"

"Right here." James was already retrieving the necessary materials. "Will you light it though?" he asked, handing Rin the small book of matches.

"My pleasure." The half-demon watched as James attached the candle to the balloon and then held out his hand to let the spider crawl onto his palm.

"Here you are," he said, standing on his tip-toes to reach the bedroom window. The spider crawled from the little boy's hand onto the small web it had spun in the corner of the window. The spider curled up in the center of the web and then, surprisingly, turned to face the two siblings, as if wanting to see what they were going to do with the balloon.

"Ready?" Rin asked.

"Yes." 

Rin struck the match and touched it to the candle's wick. James carefully held the opening of the balloon over the flame until the paper was filled with hot air. Standing on the wooden chair, the six-year-old lifted the balloon up to the window and let go. Slowly, gently, the balloon floated away in the warm air. James and Rin watched as it was borne aloft into the night sky, the small flame flickering like a shooting star. Placing her hands on James's shoulders, Rin let her chin nest in James's brown hair as she watched the small light vanish.

"Where did you send it, James-chan?" Looking up at his sister, James smiled.

"Far far away. Maybe even to New York City."

"Well, let's hope someone special finds it."

"Yes," James agreed with a yawn. "That'd be nice."

"So would sleep."

"Mh-hmm." James scrubbed at his eyes with his hand, but cast one last glance at the spider on its web.

"Good night. Pleasant dreams." James stepped down from the chair as Rin pulled the window's shutter closed. He collected his pajamas and toothbrush as Rin peered around the door, twitching her ears.

"Coast is clear. You can go wash up."

"Be back soon." James slipped into the hall and made for the bathroom. Rin took her place on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite James's bed. Her ears twitched as she heard a slight movement above her. Glancing up, she saw that the spider had also settled in for the night; from what Rin could tell, the spider had turned about to continue its observation of the siblings. Rin snorted, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Don't know if James told you, but if Spiker and Sponge catch you, you're as good as dead. I'll keep my promise and try to keep you safe, but you really should move," she muttered. "For James's sake. I don't want anything happening to you, since the two of you seem to have bonded." The spider didn't say anything (Rin hadn't expected it to), but there was the tiniest vibration in the air from the web, as if the arachnid was acknowledging the half-demon's words. Well, at least the new roommate was agreeable!

Rin looked up as James tip-toed back into the room, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. 

"Hopefully you'll have good dream tonight, James-chan," Rin said softly as James crawled into his bed.

"I hope so too." James laid back and reached under his pillow. His face fell as he remembered what had happened to his travel book.

"Focus on the memory of when you got the travel book, little brother. I promise you it's there." Rin watched as James closed his eyes. Slowly, a contented smile spread over his face as he began to drift off to sleep full of happier times.

"Good night, Rin," James murmured.

"Good night, James," Rin answered, closing her eyes. With any luck, she could lose herself in a happy memory that night as well.  
~

_That night, both of us slept easily. Call it an omen, if you will, because that night was the last night James and I would ever spend beneath Spiker and Sponge's roof._


	14. Stranger in the Mist

_Before you ask, no I have no idea who that magic man was. All I can say- and I really hope you're not surprised by this- is that his magic was strong._  
~

Rin woke slowly, still sitting against the stony wall. Her ears twitched as her eyes opened, but there wasn't a sound. Blinking away sleep, the young half-demon glanced around the still-dark room. James was curled on his side, facing away from her, but still fast asleep. From down the hall, Rin could also hear Spiker and Sponge snoring away as they slept off the fish and wine.

Standing up, Rin turned and peered out the window. The stars were still in the sky, but the black of night was giving way to the ashy grey of an overcast dawn. The garden was quiet, the air heavy with mist and heat and, Rin knew, something else. She was certain of it; there was something in the air! But what _was_ it?

Rin left the bedroom and crept downstairs. The dark house was silent and still as the half-demon prowled into the kitchen. The fire had gone out, but Rin made no move to light it. Instead, she pushed open the kitchen door and stepped into the silent garden. Grey fog swirled around the half-demon's bare feet as she crept into the center of the garden. Halting by the peach tree, Rin pulled herself onto one of the lower branches and looked around. Nothing.

The young half-demon growled, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Nothing? Oh, she didn't think so. She sensed a presence and it was here, in the garden, or at least close by. And one way or another, Rin Kurosaki was going to find out what was causing this disturbance!

Sniffing the air again, Rin hissed and hunkered down in the branches. She let the unfamiliar presence wash over her and shuddered at the feeling. It wasn't another demon; _that_ she knew for certain. There was no prickling running along her flesh that would indicate a demonic presence. No, this power was completely different.

Rin gasped. Power! Magic power and a lot of it! And yet not a demon? Then who? Who would possess such magic? Rin didn't know what other creature could rival a demon in terms of of raw power and even if she did, she hadn't sensed a presence like this in England before!

 _Is the source of this power also responsible for the change in the weather?_ It was possible, but without knowing what she was up against, Rin couldn't be sure. What she _was_ sure of, however, was that whatever was out there was looking for her. Power always sought out power, after all. 

"Who are you?" Rin called, careful not to shout lest she should wake her sleeping kin. There was no answer; the garden remained still in the growing dawn.

"I asked who you are? What are you doing here? Are you looking for me?" Still nothing, not even a breath of wind. Rin growled and bared her fangs.

"I am Rin Kurosaki, daughter of Tomoko Kurosaki and granddaughter of the great Lord Haruki Kurosaki. Whoever you are, I don't fear you and should you attempt to harm me or my little brother, I promise you will not be leaving alive. Show yourself now, while I am still inclined to be merciful!"

"AHHHH!" Rin jumped and looked around. The screaming, now accompanied by whacks and thumps, was coming from inside!

 _James!_ In two strides, Rin had made it to the kitchen door and wrenched it open. Inside, James was scrambling to his feet, his hands cupped. Behind him, Sponge was laying flat on her back as Spiker for some reason, was removing a heavy flyswatter from her sister's face.

"What's going on here?" Rin asked as James ran up to her.

"They tried to kill the spider," he informed her. 

"What?" All this over a spider? At Rin's feet, Sponge stared up at Spiker.

"You hit me in the face," Sponge dazedly informed her sister.

"Rin, c'mon." James was already out the door. Dropping his voice so that neither Spiker or Sponge could hear, the little boy whispered,

"We have to help it."

Rin spared one last look at her aunts, who were beginning to bicker before rolling her eyes skyward.

 _"Chikushou!"_ she shouted before following James, slamming the kitchen door behind her.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"James-chan, wait!" Rin chased after her brother, who was was running full speed toward the garden wall. Leaping forward, Rin made it to the wall first, hoping James would slow down. "Those two were screaming like that because of the spider in our window?"

Gasping for breath, James nodded and knelt by the wall.

"That's what woke me up. Auntie Spiker tried to kill the spider with the flyswatter and Auntie Sponge had the bug-spray. I-" James bit his lip and looked at the ground. "I didn't want to see the spider hurt, so I grabbed it. I ran into Auntie Sponge and fell down the stairs and-"

"You WHAT? Are you alright?" Rin knelt next to her brother, grasping his shoulders. "James-chan, are you hurt at all? Tell me!" James shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. And so is the spider. See?" Opening his hands, he showed Rin the spider nestled in the little boy's palms.

"I see," Rin said, releasing her grip on James's shoulders with a sigh. If James had been hurt... If he had fallen the wrong way... If Spiker and Sponge had... All the same, Rin couldn't herself from smiling at James. "That was very brave, little brother," she told him.

Ducking his head from the praise, James held his hand up to the wall. "Go on," he encouraged. "Get out of here. Get as far away from here as you possibly can." Together, Rin and James watched the spider crawl into one of the cracks in the wall and vanish from sight. 

"I think it left, James-chan."

"Oh, I wish we could too."

"What's stopping you?"

In the time it took for James to gasp, Rin had pushed the little boy behind her and bared her claws and fangs at the speaker, an old man leaning against the garden wall. Raising an eyebrow at the growling half-demon, the man gave her a calm smile.

"No need for all that, Rin. I mean neither you nor James harm."

Peering out from behind his sister's back, James stared at the visitor with wide eyes.

"How do you know our names?" he asked. The man chuckled.

"I know a lot more than just your names." He slid down from the wall, crouching in front of the siblings. Rin continued to glare at him as she drank in the stranger's appearance. While the man certainly wasn't young, old didn't seem to be the right word for him. Neither, for that matter, did the term "middle-aged" apply. Rather, the man seemed to possess both age and youth; the lines on his brow spoke of many years yet his movements were as sharp as those of an agile young man. The man's thinning hair was jet black and his angular face was riddled with stubble. He wore a shabby black jacket upon which hung various watches that jangled when he moved. His finger-less grey gloves were threadbare, as were his dark trousers and scuffed shoes. Despite his ragged appearance, Rin gasped as she felt the power radiating from him.

"You. You're the one I sensed!" The man nodded.

"Indeed. But I assure you, Rin Kurosaki, daughter of Tomoko and granddaughter of the great Lord Haruki, I am not here to harm either you or James." The man fixed his piercing glare on James, who had moved to crouch next to Rin rather than behind her.

"What if I told you," the man asked, addressing the little boy, "that the answers to all your dreams are right here. Inside this little bag?" From behind his back, the man drew forth a very familiar bag.

"Hey. That's my-" James was too stunned to continue.

"Of course it is," the stranger said, amusement in his voice.

"How?" Rin asked, a growl forcing its way into the question. The man smiled at the suspicious half-demon. He waved a gloved hand over the deflated balloon and the paper began to glow green from within. 

"Go on, then. Have a look." 

Rin and James peered into the bag's opening. Inside were a mass curly green things, each one of them small enough to rest on a child's fingernail and each one of them radiating with an emerald light. The curly green things- whatever they were- squeaked and chittered softly as they wriggled about in their paper prison. 

"Whoa," James breathed, awed. Next to him, Rin sat stock still as she beheld the creatures.

_This man's power is great, but these things- whatever they are- they're what I was sensing earlier! I've never felt anything so powerful. But... it's muted too. Like the potential is there, but it hasn't been tapped yet. What in the name of all demonkind are these things?_

"There's more power and magic in those things than in all the rest of the world put together," the man said softly as Rin and James returned their gazes to him.

"But what _are_ they?" James asked, giving voice to Rin's own thoughts.

"Crocodile tongues," came the answer.

"Tongues?" repeated James.

"What?" asked Rin. But the strange man was just getting started.

"One thousand long slimy crocodile tongues boiled up in the skull of a dead witch for twenty days and nights with the eyeballs of a lizard." Leaning closer, the man went on. "Add the fingers of a young monkey, the gizzard of a pig, the beak of a green parrot, and three spoonfuls of sugar. Stew for another week and then-" here the man paused and shut his left eye. When he opened it, the eye was gone. In its place was a pale shimmering orb that glowed in the man's eye socket.

"-let the moon do the rest." The man blinked and the orb was gone, his eye back to normal. For a moment, there was nothing, but stunned silence. Then, crossing her arms, Rin asked.

"Let me guess. You expect us to eat this?" The half-demon couldn't conceal the sarcasm in her voice.

"No, Rin. I expect you and James to place them in a jug of water, add ten hairs from your head apiece, then pour the mixture into a glass and _drink_ it."

"And what the _hell_ makes you think we'd do such a thing?"

"Because if you do," the man replied, unruffled by Rin's ire, "marvelous things will happen to the two of you. Things," he said, addressing James once more, "even you couldn't dream of, James. And I'm sure your sister would agree that you are quite the dreamer." The man smiled at the little boy, who met his grey gaze with a wary look.

"Like what kind of marvelous things?" James asked.

"Well, like you'll never be miserable again. And you are miserable, aren't you, James?" At this, the little boy lowered his head and nodded. The man looked up at Rin.

"Yes, I know. You've both endured so much loss and shed more than your share of tears. But the two of you weren't meant to be miserable."

"Tell that to whatever force led our parents into the storm," Rin muttered. _And my father to face a horde of demons alone._

"I wish I could have. And you as well, I have no doubt. Sadly, there are some things we cannot fight. Ah, but then," the man smiled and winked at the half-demon, "that was never your style, was it, Rin? Like your grandfather, you'd fight whatever storm came your way until your last breath, wouldn't you?"

Rin laid a hand on James's shoulder. "I don't care what was or wasn't meant to happen. I'll fight any force of nature to keep James safe."

"Of course you would. And James, you would defend your sister no matter what, wouldn't you?" 

"Yes," James answered, staring up at the strange man. "Rin wouldn't hurt someone for no reason. She just tries to protect me, that's all. But she's not bad. She's good." 

The man nodded in approval. "You both rely on each other to make it through whatever hard times come your way, Rin with your strength and courage and James with your kindness and imagination. Continue to help each other and you may find that place you're dreaming of sooner than you think."

In one swift motion, the man reached behind him and pushed one of the stones from the wall. It crumbled to the ground at his touch, leaving a square gap in its place. The man moved to one side, motioning for Rin and James to look. Despite the limited view, both siblings could see the shimmering ocean clearly. And against the shore, an array of glimmering sky scrapers with the Empire State Building rising proudly above them all.

"New York City," James breathed. The vision faded away in the mist as the man's face rose up on the other side of the wall to address the two again.

"And it'll be that much closer if you'll only take the first step."

"But how?" James asked, looking from the old man to Rin. "None of this makes any sense."

"I know," Rin replied. "But this may be the opportunity we've been looking for. I can't say why, but I feel it."

"Exactly!" The man tapped his head, looking intently at James. "Sometimes, the answers you seek don't make sense in here. Rather, they're here." Gently, he held out a hand and placed his finger over James's heart.

"You feel it," James repeated, looking at the man's hand and then up at Rin again.

_"Hai."_

"And the magic is here," the man said, suddenly at James's side again. Rin blinked in surprise; she hadn't seen the man move. By the souls of her departed ancestors, he _was_ powerful.

"So, you two, what'll it be?" The man held the bag out to James. James glanced a his sister and then at the bag. Rin saw him take a deep breath and then he reached out to grasp the bag, Immediately, the man covered the little boy's hand with his own.

"Now James," the man commanded, his eyes like chips of ice. "Don't let these little green things get away from because if they do, they'll work their magic on whoever or whatever they meet first. Understand?" James nodded and the man favored the siblings with one last smile.

"Good." A sudden gust of mist-shrouded wind surrounded the siblings. The man's voice was carried on the airy current and in that instant, he was gone.  
~

_Did I trust that man? No, not exactly. But like I said, I trust my instincts. And hey, I was right, wasn't I?_


	15. The Last Word

_Of course, our little adventure didn't get off to the most promising start. Especially with what happened between my aunts and I later that day._  
~

"What's going on out here?" Spiker's shrill voice cut through the misty air like a knife.

 _Damn!_ "Let's go, James. Keep a good hold on that bag."

James balanced the bag carefully in his hands, following after his sister. Rin led the way up the hill, but paused halfway up. Her ears twitched as she caught her aunts' conversation.

"The fire isn't lit! What are those lazy brats up to?"

"Probably trying to get out of doing their chores. Honestly, how long does it take to get rid of a spider?"

"Certainly not this long. Come, Sponge, we'll set those two straight!" 

"What's wrong?" James asked, his slippered feet skidding slightly on the damp stony ground. Rin growled as she heard her aunts tromping toward the front door. 

"Trouble. Go around to the kitchen and upstairs. I'll distract them."

"Okay. I'll get a jug of water and the glasses too."

"Alright, but be quick. Go!" 

The siblings split up, James heading toward the back of the house and Rin toward the front. The half-demon growled; no surprise her aunts were in a foul mood this morning. But if she could just convince them to stay out of her and James's bedroom long enough for them to mix the potion...

_Maybe I can lock them out of the house. Yes, I can get to kitchen from the front door way faster than they can. That could work! James and I can-_

Rin was jerked out of her thoughts by a loud thump and grunt of pain. looking behind her, she saw James pick himself up from the ground under the peach tree. He was scrambling around, trying to catch-

_CHIKUSHOU!_

Rin raced over to her brother as he nearly snagged one of the green things. It burrowed into the dirt just out of reach. Quickly, Rin dove for a small cluster of them, her claws just barely scraping their warm pulsing bodies. But they squirmed away from the half-demon, writhing with apparent glee as they vanished into the earth. In less than a minute, every single one of them were gone.

"No... please... wait," James whimpered as his lip began to quiver. He looked up at Rin, tears beading in his eyes.

"Rin, I'm so-" But the half-demon held up a clawed hand.

"No. No, don't apologize," Rin said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead. "My fault again, James-chan. I'm faster and more sure-footed than you. I should've been the one to take the green things." Another one of her failures James would have to pay for.

"Here they are!" Any further conversation was cut off by the arrival of Spiker and Sponge. The two women were peering over the branches of the peach tree, scowling at the siblings.

"We sent you out here to kill a spider," Sponge snapped.

"Not to laze around," Spiker added.

"I wasn't lazing around. I tripped," James said instinctively. Rin his heard his sharp intake of breath as he realized his mistake. Spiker and Sponge started in disbelief at the usually submissive little boy.

"How _dare_ you disagree with us?" Sponge yelled.

"Beat him, Sponge," Spiker commanded.

Rin jumped to her feet, pushing James behind her. Holding her arms out, she faced Spiker and Sponge, baring her fangs and flexing her claws.

"Try it," she challenged. "You just _try."_

For a moment four pairs of eyes were locked on each other. Then, Sponge's shoulders sagged with a sigh and she fixed her sister with a weary look.

"It's too early, Spiker. And it's getting too hot."

Whether it was Sponge's whining or the look in her niece's eyes, Rin didn't know. All she knew was that Spiker merely scowled at James, who was trembling against his sister's back.

"Well that makes you the luckiest boy alive. Now go inside and get dressed. This instant!"

Rin eyed Spiker as she carefully led James around their rake-thin aunt. The half-demon was waiting for the woman's hand to so much as twitch before she struck back. But Spiker merely glared at the two before following them toward the house. James clung to Rin's hand, eyes on the ground. Rin could still feel him trembling, either from an anticipated strike or Spiker's verbal wrath. The young half-demon growled; one way or another, she was keeping James away from their aunts today!

"Spiker, look! A peach!" Rin froze at Sponge's words.

"A what?" Spiker asked wearily.

"It's a peach! Right there, in the top branches!" James and Rin turned to look at the tree. Sure enough, at the very end of one of the top branches, a small peach had blossomed looking like a tiny flame at the end of a long candle.

"Odd," Rin muttered. James tugged at Rin's hand.

"The tongues," he whispered. "Remember?"

 _"Hai,_ I remember," Rin whispered back as Spiker turned to stare at the tiny fruit in disbelief. 

"Well, I'll be blowed," she said softly. "There really _is_ a peach up there."

 _And that won't be all._ The idea of all that power sinking into the ground just to help a nearly-dead tree produce a single fruit? The very idea was laughable. But what else was about to happen? What other magic would those things be working on the garden?

"Something else is going to happen, isn't it?" Rin looked down at James. The little boy was gazing up at the peach as though it were the rising sun. "The man said that whatever the crocodile tongues first would get their magic."

"Guess they found the roots of the peach tree, then," Rin replied as Spiker and Sponge eyed the luscious fruit with greedy eyes. 

"How do we get it?" Sponge asked, not taking her eyes off the peach. Spiker turned and eyed both her niece and nephew, sizing them up with utmost care.

"The boy," she decided. "He's smaller." 

Sponge needed no second bidding. She started toward Rin and James, motioning to the little boy with a fat hand.

"Now you be a good little boy and go get that peach for your dear aunties."

"Wait." Rin pulled James closer to her, eyeing the peach. She shuddered as she felt a familiar sense of magic wash over her. Whatever the crocodile tongues had done to the peach, they weren't done yet.

"What? What, girl? Get your brother over there to climb the tree and get us that peach!" Sponge demanded. Rin glared at her.

"That's not an ordinary peach."

"What are you talking about?" Spiker snapped. The half-demon raised an eyebrow at her aunt.

"I'm telling you that the peach you're so eager to eat isn't normal. I can sense it."

"What nonsense is this?" Sponge asked. She eyed James, who remained at his sister's side. "You, boy, I said get over there and-"

"Wait!" Spiker's eyes went wide as she stared at the fruit. "It's... it's growing!"

Sure enough, the peach was beginning to swell on the branch. It was like watching someone blow up a balloon, only instead of the sound of rushing air pushed into a small space, there was a peculiar squelching noise as the peach flesh and peach juice expanded in its fuzzy skin.

"Heh, told you it wasn't normal." Rin couldn't hold back a smirk. Beside her, James's face shone with wonder as he watched the growing peach.

"Look, Spiker, it's still growing!" Sponge yelled.

"I'm not blind, you dolt, I can see it myself," Spiker shouted back. Now the branches began to crack as the swelling fruit pressed against them. Pieces of wood fell to the ground as the peach grew bigger and bigger, rapidly outmatching Spiker and Sponge's old rusted car in height and width.

"It's coming down! Sand back!" Sponge stumbled backwards, tumbling onto her well-padded rear at Spiker's feet. Rin started to pull James away as the bottom of the peach touched the stony ground, still growing and growing. The little boy took a step back, but pointed at the top of the peach.

"Look. The stem isn't breaking."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, ears twitching for the telltale sign of the peach falling.

"I'm sure. It isn't going to come off the tree."

James's prediction was completely correct. The stem merely bent to accommodate the peach's size, which was now larger and wider than Spiker and Sponge's house. The peach continued to grow for a minute or so. Then, suddenly, the stretching noise ceased. The giant peach sat serenely in the middle of the garden, its skin a mix of buttery yellow and ruby red. The morning mist gathered on the soft fuzz, making the massive fruit sparkle in the slowly emerging sun.

"Marvelous things will happen," James breathed softly. "Just like he said."

"Marvelous indeed," Rin whispered back, glancing down at James with a smile. "And all thanks to you."

"Shut up, you little grubs." Spiker had overheard them. "This has nothing to do with either one of you, so just keep away from it!"

"Oh! Oh!" Sponge sniffed the air around the peach in thick heavy gulps. "Can you smell it, Spikey? It smells delicious!" She reached out to sink her teeth into the sweet skin, but Spiker jerked her back.

"No!" she snapped. "It smells like _money."_  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yes, that's right. Yes, as soon as you can. We'll be ready!" Spiker slammed the telephone down. "The builders will be here in an hour. Sponge, did you manage to get through to the newspapers?"

Sponge nodded, staring into the hall mirror as she applied a coat of heavy red lipstick.

"A reporter will be here around three for the story. They want this for the morning paper rather than the evening edition."

"Good. Now hurry. The first crowd of people will be here any minute!"

"And how will they know to come here?" Rin asked. She and James were seated at the kitchen table, both of them finishing a light breakfast of buttered toast and orange juice. In the excitement of contacting the press and requesting carpenters to build a fence around the peach, Rin and James were forgotten. The half-demon had taken the opportunity to throw together a hasty meal which, judging by Spiker and Sponge's frantic activity, still hadn't been noticed by either one of them.

"We put in a call to the local news station of course," Spiker replied disdainfully. "They're probably broadcasting the news all over the country by now. Sponge, turn on the radio."

With a squeal of excitement, Sponge switched on the radio, turning the dials this way and that. Through a burst of static, a man's voice rang excitedly through the kitchen.

_... Yes, a peach the size of a house has blossomed in the garden of two local women. These two avid gardeners, Ms. Spiker Worthington and Ms. Sponge Worthington, are inviting one and all to come view this miracle of nature. They are asking for a small donation to..._

"You see!" Spiker crowed triumphantly at her niece. "People will come flocking and they'll pay whatever price we ask for just to look at the peach!"

"Avid gardeners, huh?" Rin fixed Spiker and Sponge with the most skeptical look she could manage.

"Well, of course!" Sponge replied. "What did you think?"

"I think if there was any gardening going on, James and I were responsible. Actually, more James than me because he's usually the one clearing away the scrub and raking the yard." 

James turned to his aunts, nodding. "It's true, Auntie Spiker. This morning, I-"

"Shut up, boy!" Spiker snapped, adjusting the sleeve of her beige jacket with a flick of her wrist. "As if a stupid little creature like you had anything to do with that miracle out there! Huh, the very idea!"

"But-"

"I said shut up! And don't you think of adding anything else, girl! Don't you realize that this is the opportunity we've been waiting for?"

"Actually, yes," Rin answered, rolling her eyes. _At least, it was supposed to be._

"Then you should know that Sponge and I are about to become extremely wealthy. We'll be living in the lap of luxury from now on and I won't have two insolent brats getting in the way!"

"That's right," Sponge agreed adjusting the small tasseled hat perched atop her auburn curls. "The crowd today will be the first of many. The money will come pouring in and then we'll have everything we could ever want.

Rin froze. Money? Yes, yes this was it! Oh, the opportunity to get away from Spiker and Sponge was still there! 

_The whole reason Spiker and Sponge won't let James leave their care is because he brings them money! But the peach will bring them way more money than they could get from the government. Now they won't need James anymore and there's no way they'll want to share that wealth with us. If James and I were to leave, they won't have to and they'll still be rich in the bargain._

"Rin?" James was shaking her arm. "Are you alright?" Rin shook herself, then grinned at him. Leaning forward, she whispered,

"I'm fine. Hey, maybe there'll be some kids coming up today." James's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Probably. You'd better go get dressed." Rin gestured at her brother's pajamas and slippers. "Can't meet a bunch of new friends looking like you just jumped out of bed."

"Okay." James slid down from his chair. Spiker whirled around as he stepped away from the table. 

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To get dressed for the crowds today, Auntie Spiker." 

"Certainly not!" James's face fell as Spiker jabbed a finger a him. "Weren't you listening to me, you little fool? Your Aunt Sponge and I are about to become very rich women and the last thing we need are a worthless little boy and a wild young half-demon messing things up by bothering people with your little lies about having to do anything our peach!"

"That's right!" Sponge agreed before Rin could open her mouth. "The two of you will stay inside and out of sight."

"Please, Auntie Spiker," James begged as Rin came to stand by him. "I just want to-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Spiker crossed her arms, glaring at James. "You are to go to your room and not come out until we tell you to. Otherwise, you won't be eating for a week! Now get upstairs, both of you!"

Spiker jabbed a finger toward the stairs. Head bowed, James slowly made his way upstairs. Rin, however, didn't move.

"You too, girl!"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no," Rin answered. Taking a deep breath, she met Spiker's furious gaze. "I know all about what you're up to."

"What are talking about, you ill-mannered little-"

"I know about why you want to keep James here," Rin said, cutting off Sponge's rant.

"Oh really?" Spiker asked.

 _"Hai._ I saw the letter from the government. And I know about the checks you're _not_ using to take care of James." 

Spiker's cheeks darkened underneath their coat of rogue. "You've been spying on us? You nasty, sneaky little-"

"I had guessed there was some kind of benefit to you keeping my brother here. I just didn't know what it was until I saw the letter. But it doesn't mater now."

"Oh it doesn't?" Sponge asked.

"No. You both said it yourselves." Rin gestured toward the garden. "That peach is going to make you rich. If what you said is true, you'll make more money today than you have in the near year James and I have lived here."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning there is no benefit to keeping James here anymore. You'll have all the money you could ever hope for. And if you give up being James's guardians, you won't have to share it with us. Believe me, we won't fight for a single pence. All we want is to leave."

"Is that so?" Spiker sneered. "Well, you're correct about us making more than enough money than we could spend in a lifetime."

"Exactly. So-"

"You're also correct in the fact that neither you nor the boy are entitled to any of it," Sponge added.

"I didn't expect us to be. Which is why-"

"But you are completely wrong about the boy."

Rin's ears stood straight up. "What?"

Spiker's thin lips were twisted into the cruelest sneer Rin had ever seen. "Listen well, girl, because I am not going to tell you again. There is nothing, _nothing_ , you can say or do that will persuade us to give up custody of your brother. He will remain under our roof until he comes of age and that is that!"

"You don't _need_ him anymore!" Rin cried. "All you've ever done is hurt him! You've said over and over that you can't stand the sight of him! Why, when there is absolutely _no reason_ to continue to care for a child you don't even want, would you keep him here? _Why?_ "

"Why?" Spiker's voice was soft. Staring straight at Rin, she asked,

"What makes you think there has to be a reason, half-demon?"

Rin stared at Spiker and Sponge, her golden eyes wide with disbelief. Dropping her gaze to the floor, the half-demon's mind tried to catch up with the truth her heart had already known. Spiker and Sponge wanted James to keep him miserable solely because they _could._ The government money was just a bonus; the true benefit to having James around was the joy of making him miserable for no reason at all. That was what Spiker and Sponge had wanted all along: a victim.

 _What kind of person wants to hurt their own kin for no other reason than the joy of it?_ Rin clenched her fists as she realized what she had to do.

"Ahh, she's decided to be sensible, I see," Sponge sneered. 

"Well, then be a good half-demon and get upstairs with your brother," Spiker commanded.

Rin didn't move. Her teeth clenched and her claws dug into her palms as she fought to keep herself under control.

"Are you listening to me? Look at me, girl! Obey your aunt!"

Slowly, Rin lifted her gaze from the floor. Her golden eyes blazed as she met Spiker and Sponge's twin glares full on. When she spoke, her voice was pure ice.

"You are no kin of mine."

And with that, Rin Kurosaki turned away from Spiker and Sponge to join her brother.  
~

_At the time, Spiker and Sponge didn't understand the full meaning of what I'd said. They would, though. Believe me, they would._


	16. On Your Way

_To truly disown your own kin- even people like Spiker and Sponge- isn't as easy as you think, which is why it took me so long to renounce them. But the fact that I finally did so was, I think, the last tie that needed to be cut before James and I could start our new lives._  
~

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Just ten bob to see the giant peach. Have your money ready so that you may witness this amazing sight!"

Rin rolled her eyes, sitting back on James's bed so that her back rested against the wall. Spiker and Sponge had been taking turns yelling more or less the same thing all day. Rin could hear them clearly over the noise of the crowd. The hillside was covered in men, women, and children, all of them shouting with disbelief as they beheld the giant peach, now safely behind a large wooden fence.

"Yes, yes, it's a miracle of Mother Nature. And you can see it for yourself. Just pay for your tickets first! And no photography please!"

"Give them a day and they'll be charging double for pictures," Rin mused, tapping her claws against the iron bed-frame. A soft sigh was the only answer the half-demon received. James was standing on his wooden chair, peering out the window. Rin could hear the laughter of children as they played some kind of game. Rin had no doubt that James was watching them intently and, judging from the tear tracks on his face, wishing with all his heart that he could join them.

"Come on down, James-chan," Rin called. "No need to torture yourself."

"They're having so much fun," James murmured, not taking his eyes away from the window. His hand gripped the windowsill as his brown eyes drank in the scene.

" _Hai,_ I can tell."

"Do you think they'd let me play if I was down there?"

"Of course they would. Everyone would want you to join in their games." 

James didn't reply. The young half-demon felt her heart clench as she watched her little brother. Judging by the longing on his face, parental love wasn't all James had been missing.

 _Not that I can really sympathize, James-chan._ Rin gazed down at her hands and razor-sharp claws. Not once throughout her childhood had another child's hand gripped hers in friendship. Never once had she joined the other little girls her age as they held hands and skipped in a circle to some happy tune. No, Rin's place had been and would always be outside that circle. 

Well, never mind that. Her childhood was over and done with. James was the one who deserved all the laughter and joy that came with having friends. And one way or another, he was going to have that life!

"They're starting to leave." Rin looked up as James stepped down from the chair, scrubbing at his eyes. Rin glanced at the sky and nodded.

"It is getting dark. They'll probably be back tomorrow."

James walked slowly over to the bed to sit beside his sister. Rin smiled at the little boy.

"At least you were ready for them," she said, gesturing at his clothing. James had elected to wear the same suit he'd been dressed in the day he and Rin had come to live with Spiker and Sponge. The black jacket, striped tie, white collared shirt, tan trousers, and black shoes and socks were in still in excellent condition and Rin smiled at the handsome figure he cut.

"Dad always put on a suit when he and Mum had people over for a special occasion," James said.

"I remember. My father always did too. And Okaa-san always dressed with care as well." 

James looked curiously at Rin. "Do lady demons dress up?"

"They do, when the occasion calls for it. We usually wear silk kimonos when we want to look fancy."

"Oh. Do you have one, Rin?"

"I do. It was originally my grandmother's- my father's mother's- wedding kimono. It was supposed to be given to me on my seventeenth birthday but when Father died... well, Mother gave it to me wrapped up so it would be ready for me. It's in here." Rin patted her kitsune bag. "I haven't had a real reason to wear it yet."

James smiled at her. "I'll bet when you do wear it, you'll be the prettiest person in the whole world." Rin laughed and wrapped an arm around her brother.

" _Arigato,_ James-chan. But like I said, I'll save my kimono for a really special occasion." James sighed and dropped his eyes again.

"It doesn't feel like we're going to have any special occasions soon," he said.

"No," Rin agreed as James rested his head against her shoulder. From outside, Spiker's voice drifted in through the window.

"We are closed for the night, ladies and gentlemen! We will have more viewings of the giant peach starting tomorrow at eight o'clock! Please come back in the morning."

Outside, the swell of excited voices began to die down. Night was falling quickly, but neither Rin nor James moved from the bed. Even as their room grew dark, neither sibling felt the need to get ready for bed or even light a candle. James seemed content to simply sit curled up beside his big sister, his head still on her shoulder. Rin ran her clawed fingers lightly through her baby brother's hair, staring at the dark sky through the window. The half-demon gave a low growl as she heard the voices of Spiker and Sponge in the kitchen.

"Can you believe it, Spiker? Look at all of this!"

"I know, I know! Quickly, let's start counting! I'll get my checkbook."

Rin ignored the two women as they bustled about downstairs. Eventually, she heard the scraping of wood on wood as the two kitchen chairs were pulled back. She ignored them, savoring the peace of being left alone with her brother as the minutes, and then hours, ticked by. Eventually, James sat up, blinking in the dark.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Not sure. I'd guess around eleven-thirty or so. You must be starving, James-chan."

"I _am_ hungry," he admitted.

"I know. I could go for a seagull myself. But it looks like we're going to bed hungry again." Damn the women! They just had to sit in the kitchen! 

"Yoo-hoo!" Sponge's voice, falsely sweet, drifted upstairs. "Come down here, you two!"

"What do they want with us?" James asked.

"Who knows?" Rin frowned as she rose to her feet. Had Spiker and Sponge forgotten what she had said to them that morning? Most likely, they were too elated with their new-found fortune to care. Huh, did they think she was going to listen to them now?

"Rin?" James was tugging at her hand. Rin paused, then allowed her little brother to lead her out of the room. Her new mindset regarding Spiker and Sponge aside, there was the chance that she could grab something for James to eat if she at least went down to the kitchen. 

"Yes, Auntie Sponge?" James asked, descending the last step with Rin in tow. The half-demon glared at Spiker and Sponge, who had shed their beige jackets and skirts for soft cotton robes. They were seated at the kitchen table with stacks of money surrounding them. Spiker was smoking a long cigarette and scribbling in what looked like a checkbook. She met Rin's eyes and dismissively blew a puff of smoke out of the side of her mouth. Sponge, who was simultaneously totaling up the money and eating out of a box of chocolates, looked her nephew up and down.

"Oooh, you're all spiffed up," she crooned.

"I was hoping to play with the children," James admitted. Rin put a hand on his shoulder, not saying a word, but not breaking her glare. Her lip curled away from her fangs as Spiker and Sponge traded false sympathetic smiles.

"Awww, how sweet," Spiker said with a sneer. "The children have all gone, I'm afraid. But you can play with their garbage," The thin woman reached behind her for the old wooden broom that had been propped against the wall. Turning it over, she pulled off the bristled head, leaving only a sharpened stick. She held it out to James, who took it without protest. Spiker looked back up at Rin, who was still glaring at her.

"We expect every bit of trash cleared from the yard. Use the money basket over there." Spiker gestured to the now-empty basket that had been set by the back door. "Hurry up and perhaps we'll let you have some dinner."

"You won't," Rin said, her voice cold. Spiker frowned slightly, but then her horsey lips twisted into a sneer.

"Well, if you insist, then no dinner it shall be." Spiker watched her niece, expecting the half-demon to protest, but Rin just flexed her claws. Now Spiker's eyes narrowed.

"Get to work. Or else." Spiker's eyes flicked to James, who was collecting the basket. Rin held Spiker's gaze for a moment longer, then turned away from both her and Sponge. Spiker chuckled at her niece's back, calling to James,

"And don't even think of going near our peach."

"Because if you do," Sponge added, stuffing another chocolate into her mouth, "remember that they never did catch that rhino."

Spiker and Sponge's laughter followed Rin and James as they, unbeknownst to them, left the house for the last time.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Huh, you'd think people would be a bit more careful about leaving their garbage everywhere." Rin kicked at a piece of plastic that was trying to wrap itself around her foot.

"Maybe Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker told them they didn't have to worry about making a mess," James said as he stabbed at a piece of trash with his stick.

"Put that down, James-chan. Leave this to me." James dropped the broomstick and set the basket down. 

"What're you going to do?" he asked.

"Watch." Rin unfurled her wings. Holding them out, Rin gave the air a few practiced sweeps, creating a small wind. Most of the trash was blown back around near the side of the house by the garbage pails. Snapping her wings back under her arms and out of sight, the half-demon allowed herself a satisfied smile. "There. Done."

"But there's still trash left. And don't we have to put it in the pails?"

"Nah," said Rin. "If Spiker and Sponge complain, we'll just tell them the raccoon came back."

"The imaginary racoon?"

" _Hai._ They'll believe it."

James nodded, his eyes shifting back to the ground. "Oh, look. I think this got caught." The little boy reached down to pick up a white piece of paper that had, curiously enough, not been blown away by Rin's wings. James's face fell as he recognized what it was.

"The balloon?" Rin asked. "I thought that was lost this morning." The half-demon peered over James's shoulder as he tore the bag open. To the surprise of both brother and sister, a small green form leaped out of the bag, landing on the ground with a few squeaks of pleasure. It immediately began leaping about, heading straight for the peach.

"No!" James called. "Wait a moment. Wait!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ignoring Spiker and Sponge's instructions, Rin and James slipped past the wooden fence and followed the tiny creature as it tried to burrow under the peach. Rin shot out a hand, but the little creature dodged around her. James came up behind his sister and grabbed at the squeaking creature before it could fully recover from Rin's attempt.

"Did you get it?" Rin asked.

James unclenched his fist, but his palm was empty. He sighed in disappointment.

"No. It only just got away."

"Huh, so much for working its magic on the first things it found. I swear it looked right at us before heading for the peach."

"Maybe it wanted to join its family," James mused, looking up at the peach. The little boy closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrant aroma of ripe peach. Even Rin, who didn't usually rank peaches among her favorite foods, felt her mouth water.

"Hey, want to try some?" The half-demon reached out and poked the soft flesh with her claws.

"Well," James said, peering up at the house. "Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker aren't looking."

"That's it, James-chan." With a swift slice, Rin's claws cut two pieces of peach close to the bottom of the giant fruit. She handed the larger piece to her brother. "Enjoy."

"Thank you!" James eagerly bit into the juicy fruit. Rin smiled as she watched her brother's face light up with delight. The half-demon took a bite out of her own portion. The sweet refreshing flavor exploded in her mouth and found herself gulping down the piece of fruit as fast as she could.

"Wow. That was good!" she admitted.

"The best peach ever," James declared. He was biting into the last bit of his own share when a strange sucking noise came from behind the two siblings. Rin and James turned around just as a large hole opened itself close to where Rin had carved out their meager dinner. James walked over to the hole, his face bathed in the green light emitting from within.

"James!"

"I think that's where that last crocodile tongue went." James knelt down and peered into the hole.

"It's a tunnel!" he gasped. "And I think we can both fit."

"Hold on." Rin joined her brother and cocked an ear toward the hole. "I hear something." Sure enough, her sharp ears caught a snippet of conversation.

"Will you calm down?" a male voice asked, sounding impatient.

"I'm the only one trying to do something!" another voice- this one rougher- replied.

"It sounds like there are people in there!" Rin breathed. Her ears twitched as she heard the tell-tale patter of feet. "And not just those two."

"Which two?" James asked. 

"Two men, at least. And one is certainly not from England."

"Hmmm." James started to crawl into the tunnel.

"James!"

"I think we're supposed to. The crocodile tongue must have been leading us here."

"Well, maybe." Rin climbed in after her brother. To her surprise, there was enough room for them to crawl side by side. "But stick close to me. We're probably going to run into whoever those voices belong to and I'm not giving them the chance to attack us."

James began crawling. "At least Auntie Spiker and Auntie Sponge can't get in here."

Rin started after her brother when she heard the same sucking sound. Glancing behind her, the half-demon watched as the hole sealed itself back up.

"Well, they certainly can't now. Nor can we get out."

"Hmmm, well the tunnel must lead to the center of the peach. I think the crocodile tongue wants us to go there." James brightened. "Maybe whoever you heard talking can help us."

"Guess we'll find out. But what kind of people we'll find at the center of a giant peach, I have no idea. Either way, stay close and let's keep quiet."

James nodded. Slowly, he and Rin made their way through the damp murky tunnel getting closer and closer to the peach pit.  
~

_James certainly had faith in the fact that whoever we'd meet in the center of the peach would be friendly. I myself was preparing for an attack. Do you see now why I always listen to my brother?_


	17. Marvelous Things Have Happened

_I have to give my new family credit. Most of them knew not to try and anger a fully grown half-demon. Still can't speak for Centipede, though._  
~

"I was right. More than two people." Rin kept her ears cocked forward as she and James made their way through the tunnel.

"Right now, we need to keep calm and think things through," a woman's high voice declared.

"Think things through?" a male voice- different from the first two Rin had heard- cried. "I _think_ we should stay put. Less chance of being spotted."

"Odd, I can hear them perfectly." Rin caught the sounds of agitated pacing. "Why didn't I hear them before? We were standing right next to the peach."

"Maybe the peach's magic was blocking their voices," James whispered back. "That way, Auntie Sponge and Auntie Spiker wouldn't hear them either."

"Hey, that could be it. Good thinking, James-chan." Smiling, James pointed ahead.

"Look, Rin. I think we made it."

Ahead, Rin could see craggy brown walls poking out of the peach flesh. The half-demon squinted at the walls of the peach.

"James, is there a hole in the pit?" The little boy nodded.

"Yes, but there's a paper screen covering it."

"Alright. Move slowly and stay to one side. I don't want anyone to catch a glimpse of us."

Edging to the right, the two siblings crept closer to the pit. As they did, the first woman's voice rang out again.

"Here now! Where do you think you're going, Yank?"

"I'm going stir-crazy," the rough man's voice snapped back. "I gotta take a look around. Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge."

"Escape?" the shrill man's voice rang out. "To where? We'll all be squashed... swatted... smooshed!"

Rin and James reached the pit at the tail end of the nervous man's rant. James was staring curiously at the screen and both he and Rin gasped as a silhouette suddenly appeared in front of the screen. The shadow was that of a tall thin creature with curvy antennae on top of its head and at least three arms. When it spoke, it did so with the same rich cultured voice Rin had caught before.

"No one's going to "smoosh" you, my dear boy," it said. "You're six feet long now."

Another shadow, this one long and serpentine, took the place of the tall one. "Bigger target," it moaned in a familiar nervous voice.

 _What ARE these creatures?_ Rin wondered. _They're not demons, but they're certainly not human! Just what the HELL did those crocodile tongues do? Huh, probably better James spilled them._

"Let the biddies come! I'll take 'em both on," the rough voice declared. His shadow replaced the nervous snake-like silhouette. The rough speaker was, like the first shadow, tall and thin. However, he was endowed with many arms, which he was kind enough to display as he listed off his admirable qualities. "I'm indefeatable! I'm indivisible! I'm-"

Exactly what else the rough man thought he was, Rin and James wouldn't know. The slick peach flesh the two were kneeling on suddenly became flooded with juice. As a result, the siblings felt themselves sliding toward the screen. 

"Rin!" James cried, grabbing his sister's hand.

"James!" The surprised half-demon grabbed her brother around his waist. As she did, her claws lost their grip on the wall. Before Rin could steady herself, she felt herself slide forward on the slippery peach. That, combined with her lunging for James, sent the siblings tumbling through the screen and into the dark peach pit.

"I'm in trouble!" the rough-voiced creature cried as he looked up at the surprise guests.

"Ahhhhhhh!" James clung to his sister as they free-fell into the dark room below. Holding onto James, Rin executed a neat half-turn in midair, barely avoiding landing on the many-armed figure. Landing on her feet, the young half-demon stumbled a bit as she and Jame righted themselves. There was just enough light in the room for Rin to make out several very oddly-shaped creatures.

"Rin!" James was barely visible in the gloom, but Rin could hear the terror in his voice and feel the shaking in the little boy's iron grip on her hand.

"Stay behind me," she told him. James needed no second bidding. He huddled behind Rin as the half-demon tried to make sense of the situation. Considering all the shouting, such a task was not easy.

"It's Spiker and Sponge! They've found us!" the long serpentine creature moaned.

"No, no, no," the tallest creature said. He was holding what appeared to be a monocle to his left eye as he peered at Rin and James. "Why, I do believe it's the children from the hill." He and a shorter, rounder creature began advancing toward Rin and James.

 _Okay, that's enough of that!_ Extending her claws, Rin bared her fangs at the group of creatures and let a low growl escape her throat. Immediately, every one of the strange creatures froze.

"Take another step and I'll rip your heads off! I am of the Kurosaki family and we do not make idle threats!" Rin's eyes darted back and forth over the row of strange creatures, wondering if she should unfurl her wings. Perhaps then, she could take James and escape back the way they came. But what were _these_ creatures capable of? Could _they_ fly?

"She's going to kill us!" the serpentine creature wailed, thrashing the tip of his tail against the ground.

"Earthworm!" the tall creature barked furiously.

 _Earthworm?_ Rin's sharp ears caught the sound of rushing air. She turned to the right just as what looked like the form of a giant spider descended from a length of thread into the middle of the room. Its four eyes were ghostly green in the darkness and when it spoke, it did so with the voice of a smoky-voiced French female.

"Please, Rin" she said calmly. "We do not want to hurt you or James."

"And we don't want you to hurt us!" the aptly-named Earthworm shrieked.

"Don't tempt me!" Rin shot back. Meanwhile, James had worked up enough courage to peer around his big sister.

"You won't hurt us or try to eat us?" he whimpered.

"Goodness no, dear!" The high woman's voice cried from the form of the rounder creature next to the taller one cried. The many-armed creature looked behind him. 

"Better turn on your lights, Glowworm!" Immediately, a bright light flooded the room. Rin growled as she was momentarily blinded. Blinking furiously, the young half-demon heard the strange creatures start to approach her and James again. Hissing, she bared her fangs in the direction of the footsteps and was pleased to hear them halt. Rin's ears twitched as she heard James gasp from behind her and as her vision cleared, she understood why.

Standing together, their eyes fixed on Rin and James, was a group of giant bugs. Rin's eyes slid over each one of them as they started back at the two siblings. From left to right was an elegantly dressed grasshopper, a prim, matronly ladybug, a nervous-looking earthworm, and a rough-looking centipede. Hovering in the background was an overly-dressed glowworm and a black-and-white striped spider.

 _What in the HELL?_ Rin's eyes darted over the strange group. Aside from the various bugs, the young half-demon saw they weren't the only oddities inside the peach pit. Old gardening equipment, a packet of seeds, an old glove, a discarded wash bin, and various bits of trash were now easily three times their original size and strewn about the room in a rough attempt at decoration. _Huh, I guess when that old man said the crocodile tongues would work their magic on anything they found, he meant_ anything!

It was the grasshopper who spoke first. Holding up his four arms, he took a tentative step toward Rin and James.

"Please, young miss," he implored in his rich cultured voice. We mean no harm to either one of you. I promise."

"And why should I trust you?" Rin snarled, flexing her claws.

"How can _we_ trust _you_?" the earthworm cried. 

"Earthworm, honestly!" The grasshopper rolled his eyes skyward. 

"Indeed." The spider, still dangling from her thread, sought out James's small form hiding behind Rin. She caught James's eyes and smiled at him. "All Rin is doing is protecting her brother. It is all she has ever tried to do."

 _How did she know that?_ Rin's eyes narrowed as she stared at the spider. The spider, for her part, stared calmly back at the young half-demon. Unfortunately, the moment was broken by the centipede. Pushing the spider out of the way, he met Rin's eyes with his own blue gaze and a wide grin.

"Yeah, like all Angel Fangs there will try to do is suck your brains out while you're sleeping," he declared with a wink.

"RAAAAAR!" Rin darted forward and slashed at the centipede. 

"YAAH!" The centipede jumped backward as the half-demon's claws sliced at his middle. The only thing that saved the cocky arthropod was the stepladder behind him. The centipede blundered into it, falling to the ground with a clatter. As a result, Rin's claws ripped harmlessly through the air where the centipede had been moments before. The spider yanked centipede backwards, pulling him farther away from the hissing half-demon.

"Idiot," she snapped.

"Really, Centipede, you quite deserved that," the grasshopper added.

"Oh, he's going to get a lot more. All of you will, if you even-"

"We most certainly are not," the grasshopper insisted. "Please, miss. Rin, isn' it?"

_"Hai."_

"Hi?" Centipede had pulled himself to his feet.

"She means "yes,"" the spider clarified. 

_How did she know that? Unless..._

"Well, then," the grasshopper was saying, "you have my word, Rin, that neither you nor James are in any danger."

"Of course you're not," the ladybug said, her tone gentle. By this point, she had approached James and was smiling kindly at the little boy. Reaching into the small purse dangling from the end of one of her lower arms, the ladybug drew out a small white handkerchief. James was huddled against a wall of the peach pit and he instinctively flinched as the ladybug reached toward him.

"There now, it's alright." The ladybug ran the handkerchief lightly over James's face, brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead as she did so. "No need to be frightened, dearie."

Rin quickly returned to James's side. The little boy moved to stand closer to his sister, but his look of terror had vanished, replaced now by wary curiosity as he looked up at the ladybug.

"You're bugs, though, aren't you?" he asked.

"Indeed we are, my boy," the grasshopper confirmed as he joined the small group. He smiled kindly at James. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

James nodded. "Was it because of small green things in the dirt?" he asked. Immediately, everyone turned their eyes on him.

"Why, yes, James, it was," the ladybug replied. "Do you know what they were?"

"Supposedly, they were crocodile tongues, but I don't think that old man was completely sane," Rin answered.

"Old man?" Centipede asked. He pulled a cigar from his back pocket and chewed it. "What old man?" 

James took up the story. "This morning, a strange man gave Rin and I a bag of those green things. He said they were magic crocodile tongues and that we had to drink them so we could leave Auntie Spiker and Auntie Sponge." James's face fell slightly. "But I slipped and dropped them."

"I think it was for the better you dropped them, James" the spider said, dropping back to the floor close to the two siblings.

"I quite agree with Miss Spider on that," the grasshopper said with a chuckle. "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't, James."

A small smile flickered over James's face at the tall insect's words. "The old man did say marvelous things would happen," he admitted.

"Did he say 'marvelous pigs in satin'?" the glowworm called from above the group. The elderly creature peered through a pair of opera glasses as she clutched at the sides of the hollowed-out lamppost head she was crouching in.

"No, dear lady!" the grasshopper. With a sigh, the ladybug tugged an entire _megaphone_ out of her purse and handed it to the grasshopper.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ladybug," he murmured before calling up to the glowworm,

"Marvelous things would happen!"

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Grasshopper!" the glowworm called.

"Most welcome!" Mr. Grasshopper handed the megaphone back to Mrs. Ladybug, who returned it neatly to her purse. "Poor Ms. Glowworm is a bit deaf," Mr. Grasshopper explained.

"I, for one, have exquisite hearing!" Earthworm, who had up until now been silent, piped up.

"That makes two of us," Rin replied, twitching her own ears at him. "I heard you all the minute James and I entered the peach tunnel."

"Good!" Centipede replied with a grin. "Then you know we've gotta get outta here!"

"You mean leave the hill?" James asked. "But we can't! Auntie Spiker and Auntie Sponge and the rhino-"

"RHINO?" Earthworm quickly slid across the floor and darted into the oversized glove.

"You're a big help, did you know that?" Rin asked. The other insects ignored Earthworm entirely.

"I say, dear boy," Mr. Grasshopper said to James, a hint of amused laughter in his voice. The tall insect bent down closer to James. "I've lived on this miserable hill for decades. There are no rhinoceri here." 

"Except for Sponge," Centipede added. Jumping around Mrs. Ladybug, he knelt so that he and James were practically eye to eye. "She's twice as big as a rhino, eh, kid?" He laughed and James did so as well, covering his mouth slightly. Despite her irritation with the brash bug, Rin had to smile at the sight of her brother's mirth.

"She is twice as dangerous as well," Miss Spider said, crawling back onto her web. "My life hangs by a thread every day."

_Oh, that we know._

"I've had to send all three hundred of me children to safer pastures," Mrs. Ladybug said with a sigh.

"Hah!" Earthworm cried, poking his head back out of the glove. "You think hiding in solid rock is fun?"

"Smashing solid rock can be fun," Rin replied. Earthworm immediately retreated back into the glove.

"I can barely remember what fun is," James said softly. 

_Not surprising._ Rin bit her lip as she watched Mr. Grasshopper kneel down next to James.

"Well that's because you've been stuck here too long!" Centipede knelt down by James's other side, his blue eyes alight with excitement. "That's why we've gotta get outta here and find someplace that'll refresh your memory of what fun is." 

"I take it you have a place in mind?" Rin asked.

"Sure I do," Centipede replied, sauntering over to her. He looked ready to throw a few arms around the half-demon, but at the sight of Rin's bared fangs, he quickly pulled them back. With a grin, he continued,

"I'm thinking a big city with bright lights everywhere! No matter where you look, there's something going on, people enjoying themselves, and the fun is yours for the taking. Stay out late at night and come home at dawn. Then, you sleep all day and find something new the next night! Oh yeah, that's where we gotta go!"

"Your idea of a better place is a city where all people do is have loud parties?" Rin asked. "Sounds like a non-stop headache to me." 

"I agree with Rin," Miss Spider replied before Centipede could answer. "If we are to find a new place to live, I would rather it have somewhere dark and quiet. I enjoy night life, but I would prefer the moon over water than flashing lights over people's faces."

"That makes two of us," Rin muttered. Miss Spider didn't say anything, but Rin saw the corners of her mouth curve upwards at her words. Meanwhile, Mrs. Ladybug had approached the group.

"I'm sure night life is lovely, but not everyone here is nocturnal." She gently ran a few fingers through James's hair. "We should find a place where the days are as nice as the nights. Perhaps somewhere with a nice park with plenty of flowers." The kindly insect smiled as James looked up at her. "And plenty of children for you to play with, James."

"I"d like that!" James said, a smile lighting up his face.

"Of course," Mr. Grasshopper agreed, still kneeling and wrapping a fond arm around James's small shoulders. "There is nothing better than having someone you care about to share enjoyment with." He shot a cool glance at Centipede before turning back to James. "Personally, my dear boy, I've always found a lively conversation and music with someone you love can be just as good- if not better- than a nocturnal free-for-all."

"Yeah, maybe for you," Centipede retorted.

"Hah!" Earthworm popped back out of the glove. "You call _that_ a life? A pile of dirt big enough to hide in is all I want. Aye, hide and not come out again."

"Suit yourself," Rin replied with a roll of her eyes. "I hide from no one!"

"Well then you-" 

"Where are you two hiding?" Spiker's voice, sharp and angry, cut off Earthworm's tirade as she and Sponge searched for Rin and James.  
~

_While I didn't exactly trust the creatures I would later call kin, I did believe they wanted to help us. Well, that, and the fact that I could tell they cared about James just as much as I did._


	18. Gone When the Morning Comes

_In hindsight, I should have been less willing to trust Centipede. I care for him, true, but he is an idiot._  
~

At Spiker's words, everyone froze. James immediately grabbed Rin's hand, looking fearfully at the wall as though expecting his aunts to come storming in.

"Don't worry," Rin assured him. "You said it yourself, remember? They can't hear us from in here."

"Are you certain of that, Rin? Mr. Grasshopper asked. 

Rin nodded. "If I couldn't hear you out there, Spiker and Sponge certainly won't." As if to prove the half-demon's point, Sponge's voice rang out almost directly next to where the group was huddled.

"Where are you, you disgusting little worms?"

"Ahhhhh!" Earthworm sought the safety of his glove once more.

"Not you. Us!" James gestured to himself and Rin.

"Do not worry," Miss Spider assured him. "We will not let them harm you." As she spoke, her gloved hand gently stroked James's cheek.

"And I'm going to make sure of that!" Flexing her claws, Rin strode over to the far wall, preparing to climb back up to the tunnel she and James had entered by.

"Rin, wait!" Mr. Grasshopper grasped Rin's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you!" the half-demon snapped, shrugging off the insect's hand. "I hide from no one!"

"Are you mad?" Earthworm asked, poking his head out of the glove. "They'll take one look at you, run away screaming, and bring the whole of England with them!"

"Let them try. I can outrun them!"

"Of that, I have no doubt," Mr. Grasshopper said. "However," the elder insect's eyes turned toward James, Miss Spider, and to Mrs. Ladybug, who had joined them, "if you are to seek justice, you must do so when those you care for aren't in a position to be taken advantage of."

Rin froze as Mr. Grasshopper's words cut through her anger. Much as she wanted to get rid of Spiker and Sponge now, what then? Oh, she knew what would happen. People would take a look at the aftermath, pretend to hear her and James's side of the story, and then deem Rin a danger to society! Not that they could really do anything to Rin, of course, but James? He'd be taken away from her and placed with some uncaring foster family or worse, stuck in an orphanage! One bad situation traded in for another.

Well, never mind. Rin could take of Spiker and Sponge later, preferably with her uncle and the rest of the Kurosaki bat demons to vouch for her. For now, though, Mr. Grasshopper was right. With a sigh, the half-demon stepped away from the wall and nodded at the elder insect.

" _Hai,_ I understand. But what do you suggest we do, then? Spiker and Sponge aren't just going to stop looking for us."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Centipede made his way over to a ladder that was set against the wall. The tall wooden staircase was mainly lost inside a long vertical tunnel that obviously led to the top of the peach.

"Can you get us away from here, Centipede?" James asked hopefully.

"Leave it to me, kiddo," Centipede promised, puffing his chest up proudly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go make a pest of myself!"

Chucking, Centipede scuttled up the ladder and was lost to sight.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Do you think they've run off, Spiker?"

"The must have. That stupid little half-demon probably thinks she can get the boy away from us if she runs far enough. Oooh, let me get my hands on the pair of them!"

Inside the peach, Rin growled at Spiker's words. 

_You want to get your hands on me, Spiker? Well, I want to do the same to you. The only difference is that MY hands have VERY sharp claws._

Rin's ears twitched as a peculiar crunching noise reached them.

"What?" Earthworm came out of the glove completely. "What's that? What's Centipede doing? It sounds like-"

The room gave an almighty lurch, nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

"Does it sound like he's cutting the peach stem?" Rin asked. "Because I believe that's _exactly_ what he's doing."

The room lurched again and this time, the whole room began to tilt. Centipede dropped back into the peach pit, grinning broadly.

"Fasten your seat belts, kids!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Outside, Spiker and Sponge had realized that the peach was no longer anchored to the stem.

"Run!" Mr. Grasshopper scooped James up and grabbed Mrs. Ladybug's hand, pulling her in the direction of the rapidly tilting room.

"We can't outrun this!" Rin called, following him. "The whole countryside is on a slope!"

"I know!" Mr. Grasshopper pointed ahead of them. "Get to the nearest wall and brace yourself against it!"

Rin caught James's eyes looking at her over Mr. Grasshopper's shoulder and nodded in agreement.

 _"Hai_ , that could work!" Bounding forward, the half-demon reached the wall first. Digging the claws of her left hand into the craggy wood, Rin held out her right hand to the approaching group. "Hurry!"

Mr. Grasshopper reached the wall and passed James to his sister. The little boy clung to Rin's shoulders as she dug her right hand claws into the wood, firmly anchoring her and James in place. Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug had just grabbed onto the craggy wood when the peach slowed slightly.

BUMP! _SCCCRREEEECCHHHH!_

"What was that?" James cried above the noise.

"From the sound of it, Spiker and Sponge's car."

"And if we were lucky, they were in it!" Centipede cackled as he and Miss Spider grabbed onto the wall.

"Don't even joke about that!" Mrs. Ladybug reprimanded him. 

Any further speculation about Spiker and Sponge's fate was cut short as the peach cleared the crushed car. Earthworm, unable to hold onto the craggy wood, wound himself around Rin's leg.

"Ahh! Hey!"

"I'm not letting go and you can't make me!"

Rin contemplated kicking the serpentine bug free, but before she could, the peach's journey began in earnest. Crashing through the stone wall that circled Spiker and Sponge's property, the peach began to roll faster and faster as it descended the hill. The mammoth fruit galloped through the countryside, smashing and flattening anything in its path. Thankfully, there were few people about, but the various cars, sheds, and fences weren't so lucky. The peach made short work of everything in its path and barrelled onward. Its passengers weren't faring any better; for some reason, the Glowworm's tail light had gone out, leaving everyone in total darkness. The various overgrown debris was tossed about in every direction until the sheer speed of the rolling fruit pinned it to the nearest surface.

 _This is worse than being caught in a windstorm!_ Rin gritted her teeth and hung onto the wall like grim death. She could feel James's vice-like grip on her shoulders and dug her claws even deeper into the thick wooden wall. The half-demon heard the sound of another fence splintering and allowed herself a slight smile.

_If Spiker and Sponge weren't crushed, they're going to have A LOT of property damage to answer for._

Rin's satisfaction was cut short as the peach seemed to leap into the air. Then, still spinning, it began to fall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" All six bugs, Earthworm included, were flung onto the ceiling. Rin held onto James, bracing herself for the inevitable end to the free fall.

SPLASH! A brief pattering, like rainfall, on the top of the peach. Then, silence. 

Rin raised her head, peering into the gloom. Just below her, she could see a twitching mass of shadows. Judging from the moans and groans, all six bugs had survived the journey.

"Are you alright, James-chan?" she asked, looking down at her brother.

"Yes, I'm fine." James's eyes were barely visible in the gloom. "But what about the others?"

"Let's find out." Rin pulled her claws out of the wall, grabbed James lightly around his waist, and leapt to the floor, setting her brother back on his feet. Together, the siblings approached the six bugs just as Glowworm's tail flickered to life once more. Miss Spider was the first to untangle herself from the group and her green eyes immediately sought out James's small form.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"We both are," James answered. Miss Spider smiled at him, the relief in her eyes evident.

"None of us sustained any serious injuries, thank goodness," Mr. Grasshopper said, helping Mrs. Ladybug to her feet.

"No thanks to you!" Earthworm snapped in Centipede's direction.

"Hey, I didn't hear _you_ comin' up with any ideas back there! Besides, we're safe now, ain't we?"

"Wherever we are, we're alone. I don't hear any people," Rin answered.

"Let's go see," James suggested, tugging Rin's hand. Rin allowed her brother to lead her over to the ladder which, by some minor miracle, had stayed wedged in place throughout the wild ride. 

"Oh, James, dear, do be careful!" Mrs. Ladybug called as the little boy eagerly scaled the wooden steps. Rin followed her brother, ready to pull him back at the first sign of danger. Rin's ears twitched as a familiar caw came from outside.

_Are we...?_

Bright sunlight flooded the tunnel as James pushed aside a section of peach as easily as he would a front door. 

"Morning already?"

"I guess so," James answered. "Whoa!" he breathed as he climbed onto the top of the peach stem.

 _"Uwa."_ Rin pulled herself out out the tunnel, the peach fuzz warm under her bare feet. Looking around, all Rin could see was bright and sparkling ocean.The early morning sun cast its rays out of a clear blue sky, making the water gleam like polished glass. The peach, which now had a fence wound about it like a boardwalk, floated serenely on the sapphire sea, tiny waves burbling against its round sides. Overhead, a few seagulls circled in the sky, on the hunt for breakfast.

"Oh my." Mrs Ladybug had emerged from the tunnel. The kindly insect titled her head back, allowing the sun's rays to bathe her face. "Oh, isn't this lovely?"

"Oh, my aching back!" Earthworm flopped onto the peach's fuzzy surface. Mr. Grasshopper followed, ignoring the morose bug's complaints.

"Oh! Well, this _is_ fascinating, isn't it?" he mused.

"What? What's fascinating? Tell me! Don't leave me dangling!" Earthworm begged as Miss Spider slid smoothly from the tunnel.

"We are in the middle of the- how do you say- the Big Puddle," she clarified. Centipede poked his head out of the tunnel.

"Biggest puddle of 'em all, Angel Fangs!" Miss Spider hissed at the nickname. "The Atlantic Ocean!"

"Technically, the Pacific is larger," Mr. Grasshopper corrected moving closer to the stem to stand protectively by James.

"Well, _that_ goes without saying," Centipede replied with a casual shrug.

"But there _is_ land in sight?" Earthworm asked hopefully.

"Nothing but blue skies and clear water," Mrs. Ladybug answered gently.

"And we're not likely to encounter any ships out here either," Rin added.

"What makes you say that?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"It's too early in the year for most people with private boats to be out. Smaller fishing companies follow schools of fish. Judging by the small number of seagulls," Rin pointed overhead, "there aren't a lot of fish close by. Also, I can't hear any engines, nor can I smell oil in the air, so we aren't near any major shipping lanes. And anyway, those ships tend to try and stay with the fastest currents. We moved away from shore fast enough, but the current's shifted or we wouldn't just be sitting here. No," Rin finished with a shake of her head. "I don't think we're going to be meeting anyone out here anytime soon." _Probably for the better, considering the circumstances._

"UUUUHHHHH!" Earthworm obviously didn't share Rin's opinion. "This is all _your_ fault!" he snapped, jerking his body in Centipede's direction.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now!"

"This old man with his green things, did he happen to say to where we are going?" Miss Spider asked James, effectively cutting off the argument.

"No," James said slowly. "But he did say that all the answers were right here." James laid his hand over his heart, his face contracting in surprise as he did. Reaching into his coat, James drew forth a very familiar brochure.

"My travel book!" 

"No wonder we couldn't find the pieces," Rin said as James opened the book.

"Look, it's the peach!" Sure enough, the giant peach was depicted as just off the coast of England on the travel book's glossy pages. A small black line, barely the length of a fingernail, trailed out from behind the brightly-colored fruit, marking its minute progress towards its destination, which was none other than-

"We're going to New York City!" James exclaimed.

"New York?" Centipede echoed, just as enthusiastic. "They love me there!"

 _Well, this is familiar._ As James detailed the various wonders of the city for each of his new friends, Rin heard another conversation in the back of her mind.

_So, New York City?_

_We're talking about a family vacation._

But that family vacation hadn't happened, had it? Rin clenched her hands, feeling her claws dig into her palms. She hadn't been looking forward to that vacation, no matter how much her mother tried to get her to think about the fun she and James could have. But all Rin had been able to focus on was the fact that she would be stuck in a loud, smelly, human city for two and a half weeks. And now? Now, it looked as though the vacation was about to become a permanent move!

Rin bit her lip, banishing the lingering resentment with a low growl. Her own feelings aside, New York was as good a place to go as any now. After all, there was nothing left for her and James in England and she had promised her brother they'd go to New York City once they were free of Spiker and Sponge. If nothing else, Rin Kurosaki kept her promises!

"New York it is then!" Mr. Grasshopper declared. He rubbed his antennae thoughtfully. "Now, how do we get there?"

"I'll get us there!" Centipede declared.

"You?" The skepticism in Mr Grasshopper's voice was thick enough to cut.

"Sure. I've sailed all the five seas!"

_Five?_

"I've been from the sun-drenched reaches of Bora Bora to the icy shores of Tripoli." Centipede struck what he obviously considered a heroic pose. "Commodore Centipede, they used to call me!"

"Seven."

"Eh?" Centipede blinked in confusion as everyone turned to look at Mr. Grasshopper. The elder insect fixed Centipede with what must have been his coolest stare.

"There are _seven_ seas. And Tripoli is in the sub- _tropics._ Commodore," he added.

"Trim the sails!" Centipede elected to ignore Mr. Grasshopper's challenge of his nautical knowledge.

"There are no sails," Mrs. Ladybug reminded him.

"Stoke the engines!"

"There are no engines," Earthworm answered.

"I can't work with this miserable crew!" Centipede stomped off to walk the perimeter of the peach.

"Great! We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die!" Earthworm sounded more resigned than annoyed.

Ignoring the discussion about the various ways the group could perish, Rin turned her attention back to James. The little boy had replaced his travel book back into his coat pocket and was staring back up at the sky.

"Getting an idea, James-chan?" 

"Maybe." James met his sister's golden eyes. "Could _you_ fly the peach to New York City, Rin?"

Smiling, Rin gently shook her head. "Sorry, James-chan. I'm strong, but I'm not _that_ strong. I'd need the help of several bat demons to tow this peach across the ocean."

"Hmmmm." James glanced overhead again. By now, several more seagulls had appeared and were lazily circling the peach. A smile brighter than the sun lit up his face.

"I know! We could-" James's voice trailed off as the smile slipped off his face. "No," he decided. "It's a stupid idea."

"Compared to what, my boy?" Mr. Grasshopper asked with a glare in Centipede's direction.

"Hey!"

"Well," James said slowly. "We _could_ fly out."

"He's right. It's stupid." Centipede's words earned him a scowl from Mr. Grasshopper and a growl from Rin. Mrs. Ladybug ignored him entirely.

"How would _you_ do it, James?" she asked.

"With those seagulls," James replied, gesturing to the growing flock. "But we'll need string."

"Oh well, I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it. OUCH!" Earthworm yelped as Rin none too gently ground her foot into the tip of his tail.

"I have string." Miss Spider reached up to her back and drew forth a long woven cord. "Miles of string."

"And we'll need bait," James added. "Bird bait."

"Bird bait? Where do you suppose we're gonna find bird bait in the middle of-" Earthworm gasped as Rin hauled him up by his collar.

"Ready to contribute?"  
~

_I have to admit, the expression on Earthworm's face was PRICELESS!_


	19. Like a Bat Out of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QGMCSCFoKA

_Before you ask, no, I have no idea where that shark came from or what it was. All I know is that it was no match for me!_  
~

"They've lost their minds! Anything but birds!"

Sitting on the floor of the peach pit, Rin rolled her eyes. Oh well, he'd be fine. The young half-demon had to admire James's cleverly designed plan. Earthworm would attract a seagull and once the bird was close enough, Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug would pull Earthworm out of danger while James used a silk lasso (courtesy of Miss Spider) to catch the bird and tether it to the peach stem. Rin herself was taking the time to keep an ear out for any possible threats.

"But they won't come if you don't wiggle." James called up to Earthworm now. 

"Exactly," Earthworm called back to the little boy, remaining perfectly still. "And you can't make me. I'm not inviting any seagulls to come down and take a bite out of my back!"

_Give me five seconds with him. I'll make that worm dance!_

The young half-demon frowned as a slight grumbling noise reached her sensitive ears. Leaning her head closer to the side of the pit, Rin focused on the odd sound. The grumbling was muffled, like the way a boat's engine sounded when it was in the water. The half-demon narrowed her eyes in thought; a submarine? No, she didn't think so. And... wait, what was that feeling? A demon? No, not a demon, but Rin could feel _something_ odd.

"Rin? Is everything alright?" Miss Spider called from where she sat on her web, finishing another silk tether.

"I don't know. There's something in the water, but I'm not sure what."

"What does it sounds like?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"Like an engine. But there aren't any boats nearby. I'm sure of it! Hold on!"

Above, Rin heard Earthworm's protesting laughter as Centipede tickled him to make him move. She ignored the serpentine bug's complaints, keeping her ears cocked against the wall of the peach pit. The odd grumbling didn't fade; if anything, it was getting louder.

 _The hell IS that?_ The half-demon couldn't detect another demonic presence, but she didn't like the sound of this either. 

"AHHHHH!" Earthworm was jerked back into the tunnel. A few seconds later, an indignant squawk sounded, followed by James's excited shout.

"It worked! I got one!"

Rising to her feet, Rin made her way over to the mouth of the tunnel. As she did, Earthworm stiffened.

"SHHH! I hear teeth. Great big gnashing teeth!"

"Teeth?" Rin clambered up the tunnel, followed closely by Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper. "That's the sound of metal scraping together. What kind of creature has metal teeth?"

"Rin!" James huddled closer to his sister, eyes wide. "Look!"

"I see it!" Not far from where the peach sat in the water, a massive whirlpool was churning like mad. Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede exchanged grim looks as Mr. Grasshopper peered out his monocle to view the scene.

"It's an entire school of tuna. Why, they're being sucked right into that vortex."

"Yeah, but what's causin' the whirlpool out there?" Centipede asked over the loud grumbling. "That don't sound natural to me."

The words were scarcely out of Centipede's mouth when the source of the whirlpool revealed itself in a spray of water.

"It's a giant shark!" James cried.

"A giant _metal_ shark!" Rin added.

The shark reared out of the water and landed on its stomach with a splash, floating easily on top of the water. The beast, its body a mass of blackened metal, was easily as tall as the peach and twice as wide. Its cruel red eyes flashed in the sun as its massive circular mouth, lined with jagged teeth, spun like a buzz saw. Before the eyes of the stunned group, the top of the shark's dorsal fin opened and several tuna heads, their mouths still gaping, were ejected on a series of metal plates.

"Rin, is that creature a demon?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"No. I have no idea what it is, but it's not a demon."

"Whatever it is, it's comin' after us now!" Centipede noted.

With an angry snort, the shark spat the last of the tuna heads out, black smoke emitting from its dorsal fin. The metallic beast swung its massive body around and made a beeline for the peach, proving Centipede entirely correct.

"Rin!" James tugged his sister's hand. "The seagulls!"

" _Hai_ , we have to get the peach in the air."

Mr. Grasshopper looked up at the circling birds, counting them as quickly as he could.

"We'd need the whole flock, at least. We don't have the time!"

"We can use Miss Spider's web as a net."

"Right." Rin looked down at her brother. "You handle the seagulls, James. Leave the shark to me!"

"Rin, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Grasshopper barked as Rin darted to the edge of the peach.

_SNAP!_

Rin unfurled her wings, allowing them to fully extended. Ignoring the gasps of surprise behind her, the half-demon leapt off the side of the peach and hurled through the air. The wind rushed through her hair and ears, the salt spray of the churning waves stuck her legs and bare feet, and a roar of defiance tore from her throat as she raced toward the shark.

"Come for me!"

The shark turned its attention to the half-demon. With a guttural growl, it raised itself out of the water, its gnashing teeth eager to chew Rin up and spit her out. Easily dodging her weighty opponent, Rin thrust her arm forward, raking her claws against the shark's body. Sparks flew as metal shrieked and parted under the sharp talons. The shark jerked, roaring in pain and fury. Its tail lashed, nearly striking Rin as the half-demon righted her wings and flew away. 

_Damn, close one!_ Would that her wings were on her back rather than under her arms...

Never mind; her claws were effective enough, but she needed to stop this creature quickly. Judging from the outraged squawks behind her, James's plan of netting the seagull flock had worked. But Rin knew that the shark wasn't about to let its quarry leave without a fight.

As if to prove that point, the shark narrowed its eyes and snorted. Out of its nostrils, two small missiles, both shaped liked tiny sharks with chomping jaws of serrated teeth, flew through the air. Rin dodged them easily, but to the half-demon's horror, she hadn't been the intended target.

"No!" Swooping around, Rin batted one of the missiles out of the air with one stroke of her claws. Quickly catching herself in midair, Rin darted after the second missile. This time, she clamped her powerful fangs onto the metallic body. With a jerk of her head, she tossed the snapping projectile away, but the shark had taken advantage of the half-demon's distraction. 

From out of its mouth, a massive harpoon attached to a steel cable shot forward. Once again, though, Rin was not the target and the harpoon buried itself into the side of the peach. The peach, which had begun to rise from the water thanks to the seagulls tethered to its stem, was jerked to a halt.

"I'M your opponent, not them!" Rin howled. Fury enveloped the half-demon and she dove at the shark's head, claws and fangs bared. The shark had just enough time to turn its beady red eyes upward before the half-demon's claws dug into its crimson orbs. The shark let out a metallic shriek of agony as Rin furiously gouged at the shark's eyes. The huge head whipped from side to side as it tried to shake its opponent loose, but Rin was having none of that. The half-demon felt her own vision take on a red hue as she hacked and slashed with her claws, ripping huge chunks of metal and fiberglass from the shark's head.

"You DARE attack me? I am of the Kurosaki family and we do not fall before the likes of vermin like you!" 

_THUMP!_

The entire shark's body vibrated, snapping Rin out of her blind rage. Leaping skyward, the half-demon hovered in midair as the shark, now totally blinded, writhed in the water. In midair, the peach shook slightly thanks to the harpoon still lodged in its side.

_THUMP!_

This time, Rin saw the thick cable jerk back several inches. Ahhh, the others were trying to dislodge the harpoon! 

_Fair enough, but I think we need to get rid of the source of the problem._ And just like that, Rin knew what she had to do!

With a powerful sweep of her wings, Rin flew straight upwards. Below her, she could hear the shark's pained growls and the gnash of its teeth.

_There!_

Wrapping her wings around her, Rin dove straight down. The air rushed through her ears as she spun in midair, spiraling madly as she gained speed. Yes, faster, faster, faster! Everything around her became a blur as the half-demon sped straight for her target: the shark's open mouth.

Dimly, Rin thought she could hear gasps and the sound of her name being called. Ignoring the far-off calls, the young half-demon tore into the shark's mouth and down its throat. Metals shrieked and sparked as it parted under the spikes on Rin's wings. Still spiraling at an eye blurring speed, Rin summoned her yet-untapped reserves of demonic power and, with a quick jerk of her wing spikes, opened a gash in the shark's side. Rin flew out of the shark's gouged body just as the harpoon was dislodged from the peach. The young half-demon soared into the clear blue sky as the harpoon flew back into the shark's mouth. This, combined with the horrific injuries Rin had inflicted, was too much for the creature to bear. 

The shark hovered weakly on the surface of the water. From within its gaping maw, a ball of fire, traveled swiftly up the shark's throat. The metal beast gave one last groan before the fire bulged its way out of its body exploding the shark in a shower of metal and heat. Rin threw back her head and roared in triumph before sweeping back up to the rising peach to join her brother and friends, who were cheering in excitement.

"Rin!" The young half-demon had no sooner landed on the peach's fuzzy surface before James threw his arms around her waist, hugging his sister tightly. Grinning, Rin returned her brother's embrace.

"Your plan worked, James-chan. You got the peach flying."

James smiled, ducking his head in slight embarrassment. "It wasn't just me, though. Everyone helped."

"True, but it was your idea, James," Miss Spider said, coming over to stand next to him. "None of this would have been possible without you."

"We all performed commendably," Mr. Grasshopper said. Reaching out, he pulled James to him in a one-armed embrace and laid another hand lightly on Rin's shoulder. "But I think James and Rin deserve most of the credit. Without James, we wouldn't have had a plan in the first place. And Rin, you were extremely courageous to go against that shark the way you did."

"Are you alright, though?" Mrs. Ladybug approached Rin, her eyes moving over the half-demon's bare arms as she searched for any sign of injury. "Brave that was, but you could've been badly hurt, Rin."

Rin snorted. "That thing hurt me? Never! I've been helping my uncle's family hunt down far more dangerous enemies since I was eleven. No way that thing- whatever it was- stood a chance against me."

"Especially since it couldn't fly," James noted.

" _Hai_ , exactly."

"Wait! Wait just one moment!" Earthworm had pushed his way to the young half-demon, a furious scowl on his face. "You can fly? All this time, you could _fly?_ "

"Of course I can fly!" Rin snarled back. "I'm a BAT!"

"Then why didn't YOU catch the seagulls?" Earthworm yelled, his nose almost touching Rin's.

"Because we needed a lot of them," James answered. Everyone turned to look at the little boy, who was calmly holding his sister's clawed hand. "And if Rin had chased the seagulls, the others would have flown away." 

At James's words, Centipede burst out laughing. "Kid's a got point, Earthworm!" 

Earthworm groaned, flopping forward. "Well, if you're planning on getting more of those flying menaces, don't expect me to-"

"I doubt we'll have to," Mr. Grasshopper interrupted, carefully edging his way between Earthworm and Rin. "All that remains now is to navigate the peach safely to New York."

"Leave it to me." Centipede took his place by the stem and gave it an expert flick. "New York, here we come!" Guided by the stem, the seagulls turned toward the sun, pulling the peach with them.

"All well and good, but I think I'm going to take a short flight. I'd feel better knowing what's in front of us."

To Rin's surprise, Mr Grasshopper nodded in agreement. "I think that's a wise idea. Forewarned is forearmed, after all. If there is danger ahead, we would do well to avoid it."

The half-demon nodded. "Right. I'll be back shortly. If you need me, just yell my name. I'll hear you."

"Be careful, dear," Mrs. Ladybug said as she and Mr. Grasshopper moved off toward the opposite end of the peach.

Rin nodded. Beside her, James still gently clasped his sister's hand. 

"You'll be back soon, right?" he asked.

" _Hai,_ I promise."

"Come, James." Miss Spider gently took James's other hand in her own. "Why do we not go and sit down for a bit?" Miss Spider gently stroked the little boy's pale cheek. "A bit of sunlight would do you some good, I think."

James smiled at the affectionate touch. "I'd like that."

"Come then." As Miss Spider and James headed for their own spot on the peach, Rin caught Miss Spider's eyes and nodded in thanks. Turning away, Rin jumped and spread her wings. Once more, the young half-demon felt the rush of air around her as she sped through the air away from the peach. Circling around, the half-demon shot forward ahead of the peach, bounding through the skies like a bat out of hell.

And if there was another threat on the horizon? Well then, Rin mused, Hell was exactly what they'd face!  
~

_I have to admit, I was half-hoping I'd run into someone who was out looking for James and myself. Heh, that would have been fun! What I DID find, though, turned out to be much more helpful._


	20. Forewarned and Forearmed

_Looking back, I admit I'm a little surprised that no one bothered sending a search party out to sea to look for the peach. Then again, I've yet to meet more than three competent humans in positions of authority._  
~

Free at last! Rin flapped her wings harder, increasing her speed. The sunny skies and deep cerulean seas melded together as Rin barreled past, savoring the feeling of unfettered flight. Spiraling in midair, Rin relived what it had been like to tear through the shark's metallic body. Folding her wings, the young half-demon dropped like a stone, relishing the rush of air around her ears and the speed of her fall. At the last second before she hit the waves, Rin spread her wings and pushed upward.

_Whoosh!_

Rin shot upward like a rocket. Twisting about in mid-air, Rin sped off in the opposite direction from where she had come, ears twitching and nose a-quiver for any sign of danger.

Rin bared her fangs in a savage grin. Danger? Hah, like anything around _here_ could hurt her! Even that metallic shark- whatever the hell _that_ had been- hadn't stood a chance! Let the world throw what it wanted at her! Rin could handle it!

 _And now, I don't have to worry about James._ True, the unexpected could happen, but Rin knew she had left her little brother in good hands. If something did happen, the young half-demon was certain that her strange new companions would protect James until she arrived.

Still, Rin cocked her ears and... yes. They were faint, but Rin could hear the murmur of her companions back on the peach. She couldn't hear what was said exactly, but judging by the pitch of the sound, everyone was calm. Good, but she probably shouldn't go too much farther. All seemed... wait, what was that?

Rin glided on the air currents as she sniffed the salty ocean air. She could smell the peach many miles west, but there was something else. Oil and metal... a ship? Yes, and it was close too.

Wheeling east, Rin followed the scent. Almost immediately, she heard the murmur of men's voices, but no motor. Hmm, the ship must be anchored in place. If that was the case, then there was a greater chance of her being spotted. 

Closing her eyes, Rin flew upward directly at the sun. Swiveling her ears, the young half-demon tried to pinpoint exactly where the ship was... there!

Still swathed in sunlight, Rin slowly descended until she was just above the waves. Opening her eyes, Rin was confronted with the red and black sides of a large cargo ship. Above her, she could hear the men's voice's clearly and, as luck would have it, they all seemed grouped in one place.

"Turn it on!"

"It's on! Let me just turn up the volume!"

"Well, hurry up. I don't want to miss this!"

Extending her claws, Rin dug them into the sides of the ship and carefully climbed up until she was just below the deck's railing. Chancing it, the half-demon poked her head over the railing. The ship's crew, roughly fifteen in all, where gathered around a large table on which a radio had been placed. One of the men, presumably the captain, was fiddling with the dials. He grinned in triumph as a voice burst through the static.

_"... hard to asses the full extent of the damage caused by the peach. Authorities are asking for any and all available to aid them in the numerous reparations. Meanwhile, the owners of the miracles fruit, Ms. Sponge Worthington and Ms. Spiker Worthington, have yet to be located. Police believe that they may be attempting to flee the country, as their car was missing from their home along with the money the two had taken in from displaying the peach. Anyone with any information concerning the Worthington's whereabouts are encouraged to come forward immediately._

_"In other news..._

Rin dropped back out of sight, biting her lip to stifle her laughter. Hah, she had known the damage caused by the peach would be placed fully on Spiker and Sponge's shoulders! Serve them right, too!

Releasing her hold on the ship, Rin allowed herself to drift away from the vessel. The young half-demon waited until she was far enough away not to be spotted before fully extending her wings and darting away. Heading back in the direction of he peach, Rin mulled over the information she had gathered.

So, Spiker and Sponge were gone, were they? Not surprising that they had taken their money and run. Nor was it surprising that neither she nor James had been mentioned. Although, that might not last too long. Sooner or later, _someone_ would remember that Spiker and Sponge had custody of her and James and that would raise some questions. 

Rin growled as a new thought occurred to her. If anyone knew where Spiker and Sponge where, she would stake her life it would be their damn lawyer Fred Sanders. Why not? Hadn't the old hags threatened her with legal action more than once during the near-year she and James had lived with them? For all Rin knew, Spiker and Sponge could be running to Sanders now and spinning a story that would shift all the blame for the peach's destruction onto _her_!

Yes, she could see it now! Spiker and Sponge would claim that Rin had sent the peach on its destructive path through the countryside and then taken advantage of the chaos by kidnapping her poor innocent brother! And who knows where their wild, unmanageable monster of a niece had taken the little boy? Once more, the half-demon would get the blame!

No! No! No, she was _not_ going to let that happen! But if Spiker and Sponge were going to try and get he law on their side, what could she do? True her new friends would vouch for her, but, well, who would believe _them?_ Cruel though it was, Rin knew all too well how most people would react to seeing giant bugs in their midst. If you were different, you were bad. End of story.

As far as Rin was concerned, there was only one solution. She _had_ to contact her uncle and the rest of the Kurosaki bat demons. But how? True, with James safe, she might be able to locate one of the demon communication points, but if her theory about a war was correct, her message might be intercepted. Worse still, if her uncles's enemies learned that she was alone and cut off from the rest of the Kurosakis, they might try and attack her! Rin shook her head; one half-demon trying to protect her human brother and a group of overgrown insects? The odds weren't exactly in her favor in that fight.

_Zsst!_

Rin jerked to a halt in mid-air, hovering on an air thermal. Was that what she thought it was?

_Zssssssst!_

The familiar tingle brushed against her skin, stronger this time. Rin growled, angling off to the south. Oh yes, there was another demon in the vicinity. Not one of her family, but perhaps this demon was an ally of the Kurosaki family. And if not? Rin grinned, flexing her claws. If not, then she was up for a fight!

_ZSSSSSST!_

There! Rin darted forward, her eyes just making out a small hovering smudge in midair. The half-demon opened her mouth, about to screech a war cry, fangs bared for the first attack.

"AHHHHH! Please! Mercy!"

The shape began struggling in midair before suddenly dropping. Rin followed the wiggling shape, her ears twitching at the familiarity of the Japanese language. Ducking under the small shape, Rin felt the furry body land on her back with startled cry.

"Ahhh! Please! I'm sorry! I wasn't running from you, Lady!"

"Who the hell are you? And stop kicking like that unless you want me to drop you!"

From over her shoulder, a small pointed face peered back at her. The creature's amber eyes, ringed by a mask of black fur, were wide with fear.

Rin blinked in surprise. "A tanuki?"

"Yes, yes, and please, if you would tell your uncle I am on my way to-"

"Wait!" Rin cut off the little raccoon demon's babbling. "Who are you and how do you know my uncle?"

The tanuki demon twitched his furry nose in confusion. "You... your lord uncle didn't send you to hunt me down?"

"What are you talking about? And get off me so we can speak properly."

The tankui hopped off of Rin's back, spreading his massive fluffy tail like a glider. He hovered in mid-air as he explained.

"You are Lord Takashi's niece, are you not? Forgive me, I know of only one half bat demon."

"Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"Minoru. My tribe lives on your uncle's land."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing! At least, I didn't mean not to do anything! That is-"

"That is WHAT? Stop babbling and start talking sense!"

Minoru gulped. "I thought you had been sent after me for not paying my annual tribute. But I have it with me!" Minoru tapped a small pouch tied about his fat waist. "I swear I was delivering it to your uncle. I just... I needed to obtain it first."

"You hadn't paid your tribute so you decided to scam some unsuspecting humans?" A slow smile spread across Rin's face as she imagined various people handing over money to a demon in disguise. 

"Well, sort of. They thought I was some old sage giving advice. Heh, early summer tourists are rather simple."

"I see. But tell me, what's been going on in the Kurosaki territory? Is my family unharmed?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I've had to deal with a family tragedy in England so I... wait. You're on your way to my uncle's manor now?

"Well..."

"Listen, I need you to deliver a message to my uncle. How quickly can you get to him?"

"Well, I-"

"Answer me! Rin snarled, her fangs on full display. Minoru yelped, flailing his paws in fear.

"Two days! I can be there in two days!" he cried.

"Good. Now listen carefully because this is extremely important. And I promise you that if you deliver this message, my uncle will not harm a hair on your head."

"He... won't?"

"No. I imagine he'll be very grateful. Maybe even reward you."

"Oh. Yes, well, I don't want to anger his lordship." Minoru reached into his pouch and brought out a parchment and charcoal stick. "What is the message?"

"You must let him know that Rin sent you. Tell him my mother and step-father are dead. They... they were killed in an accident last year."

"What? Last year?"

"Last summer to be precise. No one informed him, then?"

"No. Your uncle had been engaged in battle with a tribe of scorpion demons since mid-summer, but he triumphed over them at the start of spring. I left to gather my annual tribute right after and am only now returning. Late," Minoru added fearfully.

"I see. Well, I assure you that he'll forgive your tardiness once he hears this news."

Minoru nodded and scribbled furiously on the parchment. "Continue, Lady Rin."

"A lawyer named Fred Sanders was placed in charge of my family's affairs. He sent my younger brother James and I to live with my mother's half-sisters whom we had never met. They were nothing but cruel to us and used us as a source of labor while taking the money the government sent them for our care on themselves." Rin paused and added, "

"Let my uncle know that as of yesterday, I have formally disowned them."

Minoru gulped as he noted this. "I certainly shall. Er, where is your brother now? And your au... the women?"

"I know not where Spiker and Sponge- those are the women's names- are, but I've no doubt they'll be trying to find James and I. I don't have time to explain everything, but a benevolent sorcerer gave James and I potion that caused a massive peach to sprout in Spiker and Sponge's backyard. It also turned a group of bugs into... well, they're kind of like me now. Half-human."

Minoru nodded as he wrote down the information. "I take it that's where your brother is?"

"Yes. We're heading for New York City.

"New York City. Understood. I will relay the message as fast as I can, Lady Rin. And I am sorry for your loss." Though he was in mid-air, Minoru managed to execute a small bow. Gratefully, Rin inclined her head in a similar gesture.

"My thanks, Minoru. May the ancestors guide your path and lend you speed."

"And may fortune favor you, Lady Rin Kurosaki." Minoru whirled about and sped away like a tiny furry juggernaut. Rin watched him go before circling about and flying back toward the peach. Already, the half-demon could feel a great weight being lifted from her heart. Two days! In two days, her uncle would be informed of her and James's situation and Rin knew that Lord Takashi would be more than happy to come to her aid!

Heh, let Spiker and Sponge try to have Fred Sanders take James away from her! Let anyone try to harm their new friends! Hell, let all of New York City try and separate the small band from the peach!  


Rin was eager to remind them of just how powerful demons were!  
~

_Knowing Minoru was taking my message to my uncle was when I knew James and I were going to have the help we needed when we got to New York. And I was glad my new friends would have the protection of a demon family too._


End file.
